Sacrifices
by Opaque Nights
Summary: During BOOK 7: The trio head back to Grimmauld Place, seeking a secure place while continuing their search for the remaining horcruxes. In a turn of events Sirius returns, and with the help of Remus they all unite to fight for the greater good. CANON
1. The Death Chamber

_Okay, so just a couple of notes – 1) There are some major SPOILERS in the plot content of the entire Harry Potter series, so if you haven't read any of the books, then some plot details may not make sense or may in fact give a way to the pleasures in reading the series. 2) The story takes place in the seventh book, __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**__, the part when Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Grimmauld Place in seeking a secure place whilst continuing their search for the remaining horcruxes. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT WAS CREATED BY J.K ROWLING_

Harry Potter was sitting on his Godfather's bed, still holding the remainder of his mother's letter that had once been addressed to Sirius Black. He felt slightly aggravated along with mix feelings of pained agony, knowing that this room was once inhabited by his late Godfather; Just as the warm hand of his mother was once set upon this spare bit of parchment, his Godfather's body had once possessed his body heat that suppressed this worn out mattress. Harry hadn't really thought about Sirius all that much since his will was discovered. To be completely honest, Harry wasn't really sure that he would ever return to the once Noble House of Blacks more or less ever claim it as it was now in his possession. He hasn't given that much thought about Sirius' will since the commencement of his missions with Dumbledore...and then his death – funeral.

His insides turned cold. "I can't believe he died for – for nothing." Harry thought aloud.

"HARRY!"A cry from the hallway was echoing the hallway, followed by hurried, steps thundering towards Sirius' room. Harry immediately holstered his wand in immediate panic that brought rise to many thoughts of pressing danger. Had they been discovered? Only Snape knows of this place? He must have told Voldemort and his followers. Traitor.

Hermione burst in the room with what seemed like a jolt of excitement. "Oh, sorry." She said almost instantly seeing Harry standing there with a look of caution, and his wand at hand. Obviously he thought her cry was one of peril and alarm. "I was in the basement. Did you know there is a room behind the one Kreacher hides in? Anyways, I was looking for things in there when I found this." She held out a package full of parchments. Harry gave her a perplexed expression and cleared his throat, "Uh, well unless that has directions on how to find the remaining horcruxes Hermione...I'm not interested." Hermione was about to answer when Ron's head poked out from the hallway.

"Oh there you guys are. Geez, Hermione don't yell unless you have a reason to. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Wait, you DID give me a heart attack. I thought Snape came or something."

"Me too." Harry said simultaneously. Hermione looked annoyed as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry _Ronald_, but I just found something I thought you would find interesting Harry."

"What's that?" Ron said pointing to the package Hermione was holding. "It reminds me of the package of assignments Professor Binns usually gives at the beginning of the year."

Harry grinned, "Well, that's one thing I don't feel bad about not attending Hogwarts this year."

"That and also we don't have to go to bed every night thinking we might be murdered at any second." Ron said with smile thinking he made a clever comment.

Hermione chose to ignore him, and addressed directly to Harry, "Harry, please. This is important." Harry sighed, "Yeah, okay go ahead."

Hermione smiled, "Okay, well I think the room behind Kreachers belonged to Sirius' father. It seemed like a bureau where he did his work and research. Very private I might add."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh well, just because he appeared to be very passionate for his work, and that work isn't necessarily something you would proudly share it amongst others." Harry and Ron looked at each other, clearly confused. Hermione smiled before she continued, "His works' main focus is about death chambers, and being stuck in a world between life and death. Those who come upon death chambers get stuck in somewhat of a limbo. They aren't dead necessarily, but to come back to the world of the living they either need assistance with people who have knowledge on how to retrieve them, or they have to go through a series of obstacles in obtaining their choice."

"And what choice is that?" asked Harry, who still had no idea what Hermione was aiming towards.

"The choice of returning back to the world of the living or going to the world beyond life. Anyways, the reason why I'm telling you this and particularly to you Harry, is that these death chambers, well, they also appear in the forms of mysterious veils."

Harry held this breath. "What?" he said so lightly that you could have barely heard him if you weren't listening intently.

Hermione nodded her head with weary eyes. Ron looked from both Harry to Hermione with confusion written all over his face. "I don't....oh, you don't think – Sirius!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Hermione glared at him with a hiss,

"Ron, can't you ever be sympathetic!"

"What?" he said, but then as he saw the look of pained disbelief on Harry's face he lowered his head in remorse. Harry was stunned; he didn't even know what to think.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked in a gentle tone, a little cautious of his reaction.

"Erm, so what exactly does that package consist of, his research? Is it..."

"It's quite extraordinary actually, very dark and devious but there is concrete proof to back up his reasoning, and apparently there has been a few instances where when one stumbled upon a death chamber they were able to come back to the world of the living. Of course, there were sacrifices made."

"Sacrifices, what kind of sacrifices?" asked Ron, giving Harry an uneasy look. "Well, there has to be some price getting out of that limbo. That's the whole point of the chamber."

Harry looked grim. His hands were slightly shaking in a twisted anxiousness, as his heart was ramming against his ears. "So – so did Sirius' dad..."

"Orion Black..." Hermione corrected him. Harry looked annoyed as he continued on hastily, "Yeah, whatever Orion Black, did he find a way to bring people back from these chambers? And if he did...how?" Harry looked hopeful, which made Hermione's heart sink.

"Well, yes and no. It's not quite clear. Someone who is connected to this person has to be under a curse in an unforgiveable manner while stammering this enchantment allowing the individual in ultimately talking to the Lord of the Death Chamber. You have to ask permission in seeking the individual you wish to retrieve, and explain why you need him. This individual at the time is doing obstacles in seeking out his ultimate choice. However, if their choice is conflicting with your request then you will be sucked into the Chamber."

"Under a curse in an unforgiveable manner...are you referring to the..."

"Unforgiveable curses, yes of course." Hermione answered Ron as a matter of fact sort of fashion. "The Cruciatus curse in particular. You have to be in pain, tortured as you're asking permission."

Harry looked as if he were torn in two. "Well, where would we have to go to...?"

"Harry, you can't honestly tell me you want to do the thing I fear you're thinking." Hermione interrupted him hastily. Harry's eyes widened, "Hermione, what was then the point of you telling me all of this. You were all excited for what if not saving Sirius."

"Wait a second, "Ron said catching onto Harry's word, "you're telling me that you're going to attempt in bringing Sirius back from this limbo thingy?"

"Yes, why would I not Ron." Harry said harshly as if his answer should have already been obvious. Hermione gave him a pleading look, "Listen Harry, there are too many risks and besides what if your request conflicts with Sirius' choice."

Harry didn't even hesitate his answer, "Well then, one of you can ask permission from this so-called Lord, and I know for a fact that my answer won't conflict with your request because I'll want to come back."

"It's not that simple Harry, the choices are rather hard to make. It seems obvious to us, but the afterlife is tempting. This limbo place is rather bizarre and it's hard to grasp what's going on there."

"Hermione, I'm going to go after Sirius. I don't care about the consequences or the risks. Whatever sacrifice I have to make I don't care." Harry said in a higher voice then it was before.

"What if Sirius wants to go to the afterlife Harry, it's not as simple as us following you if you get sucked in after him. And, I can't believe you just presume without hesitation that maybe we wouldn't mind being tortured as we are asking permission."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I'm sorry to presume that my best friends wouldn't do something that I know for a fact I would do for them in return."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Harry, I didn't mean that. I'm just so frustrated that..."

"YOU brought this up Hermione, if you hadn't brought up the possibility that Sirius is actually not dead and that there is a way to bring him back...well then I would never have thought about saving him." Harry was now shouting as he stood up, his hands now evidently shaking in anger, yet they still contained that initial excitement. He started heading towards the door.

"Harry, where are you going?" asked Ron worriedly. "If you are doing what I think you're doing then please just wait a second for us to figure this out." Sighing heavily, Harry turned around even though every ounce of will in his body was edging him towards the door.

"Listen Ron, I need...I have to – I just need to bring him back. You guys don't understand. My parents are dead, and after losing Sirius...it's just unbearable...but now, knowing that there is a possibility in bringing him back...well, wouldn't you do what you could if you were in my position?" Ron stared in Harry's glistening eyes, knowing this meant a great deal to his desperate friend. He nodded, making Hermione sigh in protest.

"Ron" she said in a pleading tone. "You have to think about this rationally..."

"Whatever it takes Harry, I'll help you." Ron said ignoring Hermione's plea. Harry smiled, but gave him a weary look,

"Do you swear that?" Ron gave an enquiry look before answering, "I swear."

"Okay, well I'm just going to check Sirius' dad's bureau for anything else. We'll need a plan if we're going to go to the Department of Mysteries."

"Harry," intervened Hermione with a steady tone, "that is absolutely out of the question. You're the most wanted wizard in the entire world. We can't just go barging into the Ministry; it's practically under the control of Death Eaters!"

"Hermione, unless you know of a place with another veil as a death chamber well then we have no choice but to go to the Ministry. I'm just going to double check the basement if Orion Black left any other useful information." He made his way towards the door when he paused, and looked back at the two of them with a smile, "Can you believe...do you realize what this means...I can have my Godfather back." And with that he left Ron and Hermione in Sirius' room. Footsteps could be heard descending to the lower levels of the house. Hermione sighed,

"I can't believe we're doing this."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Come off it Hermione, you're the one that brought this up. You thought Harry would be interested and for what other reason would he be interested then bringing Sirius back. I mean come on, you're smart, and what were you honestly thinking?"

She glared at him, "I won't deny that that thought never crossed my mind. Oh, I don't know Ron; I thought maybe he would like to know what really happened to Sirius. I thought he would have accepted that he is beyond his reach and just be happy about it. I mean it's not like he's dead per say."

"Hermione, the information you gave him is worst. Sirius is stuck in a bloody limbo for crying out loud, how can that honestly be better than dying. He could still be suffering."

Hermione didn't answer him. She was just so excited in telling Harry what really happened to Sirius because truth be told Harry had never really gotten over it. His death just happened too abruptly and so suddenly that no one truly accepted what really happened. I mean, how can one die falling beyond a veil?

"I'm just," Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as Ron started talking with a dazed expression, "I'm just so, I don't know...did you see how happy he looked Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, you're right. I don't recall seeing Harry this happy since...well, for a while actually. But I hope you acknowledge the consequences of you swearing to help him no matter what Ron." Ron snorted,

"Consequences, and what consequences could those be?"

Hermione looked grave, "Ron, haven't you given this any fair bit of thought at all? Harry will have to be tortured as he saying this enchantment to retrieve this Dark Lord, to ask him for his permission. You're the one who is going to have to do the Cruciatus curse to Harry, and do so for as long as it takes."

Ron looked horrified.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was looking through the Orion Black's bookshelf, seeing if there was anything useful at all, or any more knowledge he could obtain in bringing Sirius back. This is crazy. The thought of bringing Sirius back seemed ridiculous. Insanity. Harry's heart was still throbbing with excitement; he couldn't concentrate properly on looking for anything else useful. He just about had enough, when his sweater accidently hooked on to this sculpture of a wretched gargoyle with beady eyes when all of a sudden a hallow noise could be heard coming behind the bookshelf.

"Ron, Hermione come quick!" Harry shouted with excitement. They arrived almost instantly, breathing heavily while holding their sides. "You guys, I think there's some sort of a secret passageway behind this case. Help me push it." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before helping Harry. One of the books on the top shelf fell on Ron's head. He glared at it on the floor,

"You see, I don't like them and they don't like me." He said referring to the book of course. Hermione suppressed a laugh and continued putting her body weight against the case.

"Ugh, this is so heavy – it won't budge." With one final attempt, there was enough room for them to squeeze by. Ron nearly fell over Hermione who just stood there starring at what was hidden behind the case.

"Hermione, what is it...oh Merlin, I don't believe it. It looks just like the one in the Department of Mysteries."

The passage that opened behind the book case revealed to what seemed to be an exact replica to the veil that was discovered by them in the Department of Mysteries nearly two years ago. Harry now was so excited he couldn't maintain himself. He looked back at his friends who still had their mouths opened, then starred directly at Hermione, "What's the incantation I have to say for this enchantment?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh Harry, you cannot be serious."

"Come off it Hermione. I'm doing this."

Hermione helplessly looked through the parchments in the package until she said steadily, "Uyan, ne olur, uyan."

Harry took a deep breath, "Okay, I think I've got it. Now Ron," he looked directly at his friend who was regretting this moment, "I need you to do the Cruciatus curse." He raised his hand, as Ron seemed like he wanted to argue in protest. "No, I know this must be hard, and I can't relate because Merlin I can only imagine what you're thinking. I don't know if I could do it, but if you asked me to and really needed me to, I would. And this is that important for me Ron, just please I'm asking you as my best friend...don't stop until something happens." Ron looked directly at Harry's fierce green eyes and did not look away. Hermione however couldn't hold her silence any longer,

"And what happens," her voice was slightly shaking, "what happens if you all of a sudden disappear Harry. What happens if your request conflicts with Sirius' choice?"

Harry gave her a meaningful look, before glancing back towards the veil. There were distant voices coming abroad. If you listened intently enough it was as if you could understand the meaning in their pleas, but yet no comprehension could be made. He glanced at Ron, and nodded informing him that he was ready. Ron gulped; it was so loud it nearly reflected off the walls. He raised his wand.

"_Cru-cru-crucio!"_

Harry's yell could be heard throughout the house. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry's shrill cry filled the room. He fell to the floor twisting repulsively. Every bone and tissue in his body was screaming in agony.

"Uyan, uuuuyaaaaannnn..." Harry attempted in saying the incantation but the pain was too much.

"_Crucio!"_ Ron shouted again, looking horrified as his tears glistened with shame in his eyes. It seemed just releasing the torture curse on his best friend seemed to give Ron the same painful affect but more so emotionally rather than physically in Harry's case.

"_Crucio!"_

"Uyaaaan, ne olur uyan!" Harry shouted along with his cries of pain. A blinding light filled the room with a piercing, mystifying note. Hermione gasped when a shadow with a sinister like face appeared amongst the drapery that was now glowing and moving as if a slight wind was beyond it.

"Who has summoned me, whom is it that you seek?" a deep low voice asked.

"_Crucio!" _Ron continued cursing his best friend, closing his eyes in hopes not to have a glimpse of Harry's body thrashing on the floor.

"It is I, Harry James Potter, Godson of Sirius Orion Black. I am seeking..."

"_Crucio!"_

"I am seeking..." Harry continued on, whimpering in pain, "I am seeking Sirius Black, my God-Godfather who fell behind the veil in the...in the Department of Mysteries."

"_Crucio!"_

His cry of pain seemed almost unbearable to Hermione who fell to her knees crying as she helplessly glanced from Harry's body thrashing on the floor, to Ron with his eyes closed, tears streaming down his dirt smeared face.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black. Quite a hot tempered character that one is I dare say. Why is it that you seek your Godfather Mr. Potter? What value is he to you?" the deep voice said in almost a sarcastic tone.

"_Cru-cru-crucio!" _Ron shouted as if he were in pain.

"I...I..." Harry couldn't speak; the pain was beginning to take control of his body." Hermione started shaking, "Come on Harry, you can do it...for Padfoot."

"_Crucio!"_

Harry's cries once again were all that could be heard in the basement, echoing throughout the house. Thoughts of Sirius filled Harry's mind like a flame giving him an uncanny amount of strength. "I seek-seek him because...because he is my Godfather, and I need-need him. He means...he means a great deal to me. I need his counsels...I just need my...my – my Godfather..."

"As you wish Mr. Potter, seeing that Mr. Black chose to return to the world of the living for Merlin knows what reason."

"_Crucio!"_

Harry was no longer able to withstand the pain, it was no longer bearable. The inner strength brought by past memories of Sirius no longer aided in maintaining control of his body. The last thing he recalled before the darkness consumed him was another moment of blinding light that filled the basement with a loud gasp from Hermione.

_Thud_

The drapery's glow diminished instantly. The voices that could once be heard were silenced. A figure now lies in front of a stunned Hermione as she retreated towards the back of the room in fear. Ron dropped his wand in shock, accidently shooting sparks in his face. Hermione glanced at Harry, and gave a cry in panic when she noticed Harry was unconscious. "Ron!" she cried as she crawled towards her fallen friend, shaking him fervently in attempts to revive him.

Ron who was starring with his mouth still open at the newly found figure on the floor, rushed towards Harry. "Harry, please...Harry please, Harry please wake up!" cried Hermione, "Ron, what's wrong with him?!"

Ron gave her a helpless glance, "It must have been too much for him...too much pain, that I...that I caused." His voice shook.

"Harry, please wake..."

"Where am I?" said a voice from behind the three friends huddled on the floor. Hermione gasped aloud, turning around simultaneously. Sirius Black finally had revived and was looking around the room, with wide eyes. His eyes finally fell upon Hermione who still had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione...what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Sirius, you're in the basement of Grimmauld Place...we-we brought you back." Hermione said shakily.

"Brought me back...I don't understand." His eyes finally reached Harry's face, "Oh my God...Harry!" Sirius rushed passed Ron and Hermione to reach his Godson. "What happened to Harry? What's going on?!" he demanded Ron and Hermione.

"Sirius," Hermione said tearfully, "It's a long story...we found out how to retrieve a person who falls into a death chamber, which was where you were for the past two years and..."

"Wait, what? Two years! What do you mean two years! I've been gone for two years!?" Sirius shouted in an uproar.

"Yes, it's been two years since you fell behind the veil. I found out about death chambers thanks to your father's research and well..."

"I had to torture Harry in order for him to seek permission from the Lord of the chamber so that he could release you. Harry had to say this incantation for this enchantment while being tortured, and tell this Lord why he needs you and of what value you are to him...so I had to...I had to torture him." Ron said with a look of agonizing disgust. He could no longer find any more words, as his knees gave way bellow him; he gave Harry a look seeking forgiveness.

Sirius looked aghast, unable to find any words as he helplessly glanced at Harry, wiping the cold sweat from his forehand. When he held Harry's hand, Sirius cried aloud in horror, "Merlin...he doesn't have a pulse!"

_Well, that's the first chapter of my little fanfiction story. What do you guys think? I think I kind of jammed everything in the first chapter, but how else are you supposed to capture the reader's interest?_

_Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. _

_Take care, _

_Opaque Nights_


	2. Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. However, there are some passages in this chapter taken from __**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (pages 302-303) + Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (pages 459, 644-645, 711-712).**_

_Harry seemed like he was falling further and further beyond a mysterious mist that despite the displeasing sensation in his stomach, his body seemed to feel quite light full of ease and grace. He was twirling amongst this mist, as past memories seemed to appear all around him as he continued on falling further beyond to a place where concerns were nonexistent._

"_Maybe, I'm dead?" he thought, with no sign of panic or distress in his words. He looked over his shoulder and saw an image of Remus Lupin holding him as he struggled to get loose from his grasp. The image of himself that he was looking at seemed like a younger version of himself. Lupin too, was younger with fewer grey hairs and lines ceased across his tired, worn out face._

"_**SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"**_

"_**There's nothing you can do, Harry -"**_

"_**Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"**_

"_**- it's too late, Harry."**_

"_**We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously but Lupin would not let go...**_

"_**There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone."**_

"_**He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled! "SIRIUS!" he bellowed. "SIRIUS!"**_

"_**He can't come back, Harry." said Lupin, "He can't come back, because he's d-"**_

"_**HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"**_

"_No, I don't want to see that!" the real Harry (or was he still real?) said closing his eyes. He did not want to relive perhaps one of his most traumatizing memories. The memory of his Godfather's death, in which was entirely his fault if it wasn't for him acting irrationally, or if it wasn't for Kreachers betrayal. A new memory appeared. It occurred to Harry that where ever he was, seemed like the familiar sensation of being in a pensieve with his own memories. The memory was of him and Hermione, both extremely young, a top Buckbeak's back, starring down at Sirius, who contained his mangy hair, and dirty Azkaban robes. His mouth dropped open in shock as he starred up at his Godson and Hermione in utter disbelief._

"_**Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand. **_

"_**Alohomora!" The window sprang open. "How-how-?" said Black weakly, starring at the Hippogriff. "Get on – there's not much time." Said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here – the Dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them."**_

"_**Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you've gone." Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head. "What happened to the other boy? Ron?" said Sirius urgently. "He's okay to be OK – he's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick – go!"**_

_**But Black was still starring down at Harry. "How can I ever thank-"**_

"_**GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together. **_

"_**We'll see each other again," he said. "You are – truly your father's son, Harry..."**_

_Another memory formed around Harry, as he starred at the last memory in awe. It was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. There stood a figure of Snape, full of hatred on his face as he was jeering a look of disgust towards Harry, who seemed a little older than the Harry in the last memory, along with Sirius. Sirius was resembling the same way Harry remembered him, it was the only way he remembered Sirius since before he fell beyond the veil._

"_**Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time."**_

"_**I'll get to the point, then," said Sirius, standing up. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."**_

_And yet another memory came._

"_**Harry!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"**_

"_**Where have you been?" demanded Ron. "Come with me," Harry said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something." He led them along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which he dived, closing the door behind Ron and Hermione the moment they were inside, and leaned against it, facing them.**_

"_**Voldemort's got Sirius."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**How d'you-"**_

"_**Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."**_

"_**But – but where? How?" said Hermione whose face was white. "I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven...he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there...he's torturing him...says he'll end by killing him!"**_

"_**How're we going to get there? He asked them. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"**_

"_**Go to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!"**_

_Harry continued spiralling down; further from his last memory he had just seen. He closed his eyes, and then almost instantly flinched, and looked beside him. He heard someone call his name; it felt like they were right beside him, whispering his name in his ear._

"_Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" Called out a very familiar voice; to whom did it belong to? Harry couldn't put the pieces together. It required too much effort from his part. "Hermione," came another familiar voice, "You don't reckon he'll become like Neville's parents do you?"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Well?" said Ron a little too aggressively to Hermione who just gave him a poignant look in return,

"Honestly, I don't know Ron." Ron's hands began to shake, as they were after he dropped his wand when Sirius first appeared. All of a sudden they heard a faint groan surpassing their best friend's lips. Hermione gasped loudly, and squeezed Ron's hand in delight. Ron didn't even turn his face from her to hide his blush, and just looked from her smiling at him, to Harry slowly stirring. Finally. "We should call Sirius!" Hermione said loudly. Ron shook his head,

"No don't bother; he's bound to come check up on Harry soon anyways. He comes and go's every ten minutes as it is."

Hermione nodded, as tears began to well up in her eyes as she starred down at Harry, "Oh Ron, I was so worried." Finally, Ron looked away from Harry's face whose eyes were beginning to flutter slightly.

"I was worried too...I thought maybe – I thought maybe I killed him, or made him go mental." Hermione gave his hand another squeeze, but more gently,

"Ron, Harry's not going to blame you for anything...you-you do know that right? You swore to him you'd do whatever it took. He personally asked you."

"What does it matter Hermione!" Ron said in a bitter tone, "And you...don't say anything, you can't even begin to understand how it felt torturing him; he's my best friend for crying out loud!"

"My-my head is pounding..." came a soft voice between Ron and Hermione. Hermione cried in joy,

"Oh Harry! We were so worried! If you ever become that stubborn again, I swear I'll hex you!"

Harry gave a reluctant grin, "No you wouldn't..." Hermione smiled extensively,

"You're right." Ron was looking at Harry with wide and apprehensive eyes. His palms began sweating slightly. He was unsure on how Harry would react to what he had done to bring Harry in this state. It seemed that Harry knew exactly what Ron was worrying about, because he reached out gently and took a hold of the hems of Ron's shoulder sleeve. Ron jumped slightly, and looked away.

"Ron..." but before he could say anything else, Ron stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Harry starred at the place Ron had just been sitting, and after a few minutes gave Hermione an enquiry look. "Hermione, what happened with the..."

"Ron, where are you going?" said a distant voice from the hallway that was leading to where Hermione and Harry were. That voice was too familiar... Harry's insides began squirming with miscellaneous feelings. Without delay he glimpsed Hermione's face, who returned Harry's query look with a merry expression. Sirius Black entered the room with a tray full of what seemed to be potions. He was still looking towards the hallway, shouting in enquiry to Ron's sudden departure. Since, Ron like Sirius, refused to leave Harry's side since the incident in the basement.

Sirius deep grey eyes finally fell upon the scene before him. Harry's heart was blaring in indescribable emotions. Sirius immediately placed the tray down on the table near the door, before he dropped them in astonishment. Hermione got to her feet at once, "I'm going to check up on Ron. If you need us we'll be downstairs." She smiled at Sirius before she hurriedly went looking for Ron. Sirius approached Harry; his eyes gleamed with tears of happiness.

"Harry, I was so worried..."

"Is it really you?" Harry asked as Sirius sat down beside him. "You're really here...?" Sirius gently clutched Harry's hand. Harry looked down at his hand now in Sirius', and took notice of the warmth that extended from his Godfather's hand to his own.

"Harry, why...why did you do it?"

Harry looked confused. "What, what do you mean. Sirius, I..." but he couldn't find any words. Sirius seemed to understand, and tightened his hold on Harry's hand.

"What you did, though very noble, was incredibly dangerous Harry. How could I ever thank you?" Sirius raised his hand to silence Harry, who was about to say something, then continued on, "Hermione filled me in with what happened. It turns out my father's research came in handy." Harry rubbed his forehead, which only increased Sirius' concerns. "Harry, are you all right? Are you in pain? According to Ron, you were under the Cruciatus curse for quite some time." Sirius looked grave, his eyes full of concern trying to seek some form of relief in his Godson's response.

"I'm okay Sirius, I'm a little tired. How long have I been unconscious?"

Sirius gave him a meaningful look before answering, "It's been nearly two days kiddo. You gave us, quite a fright."

Harry snorted, "Sirius, you've been gone for nearly two years...you've given all of us more than just a fright." Sirius sighed,

"I can't believe it's been two years. Honestly, it felt like maybe a couple of months since that day we went after you." Harry held his breath, replaying what Sirius had just said over and over again in his mind, "_Honestly, it felt like maybe a couple of months since that day we went after __**you**__."_

"Harry, what's wrong? Sirius asked, sitting a little closer to him.

"It was my fault, Sirius. I was so stupid, I thought he had you. If I didn't run off to the Department of Mysteries none of this would have happened....I...I..."

Sirius gave him a fierce embrace, trying to maintain his Godson who started shaking. Harry tried his best to hold back a sob. All of his past frustrations, pained memories seemed to flourish his mind in great detail. "You...you died Sirius. You were gone...I..."

"Harry, it's all right. I'm here now, and I promise you I'm here for good. I am so sorry for everything you had to go through since that day." He tightened his hold, "I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you." In silence, they remained in that position for quite some time; both of them not wanting to let go of each other. Until finally Harry, who was beginning to feel better spoke out,

"Sirius, what happened to you after you fell." He looked up to Sirius, who seemed to be in deep thought, considering what Harry had just said.

"I don't even know where to begin...I remember fighting with Bellatrix, and when she hit me with that spell, it was as if time froze. I had lost my balance because I couldn't move anything...and then I fell through the veil. Once I was able to regain control of my body, I had no recollection to where I was. It was a room full of darkness...and then, I heard you shouting my name."

"You heard me?" Harry asked, astounded. Sirius gave him a sad smile,

"It was horrible, I could hear you crying out for me, and then I heard Moony trying to console you. Hearing the pain in both of your voices was unbearable. The last thing I remember, you were shouting about killing someone..." Sirius looked down at Harry, but before he asked him Harry answered abruptly,

"It was Bellatrix, I thought she had killed you...I wanted revenge." Harry returned his Godfather's sympathetic look with a tone of bitterness.

"And then, well...I guess there's time for telling you my account later. It's not important...it wasn't even real in some sense." He seemed lost in his thoughts before shaking his head hastily, "Tell me, what happened when you ran after Bellatrix?" Harry eyes widened,

"You mean Ron and Hermione didn't fill you in with what's been going on with the Order and everything?"

Sirius shook his head, "Harry, as I said you gave us quite a fright. After I returned, I discovered you without a pulse. We've been by your side, reviving your fundamental needs to keep you alive. They told me everything about death chambers, and what you three did to accomplish my return. Ron is still shaky about his role in it. He thought I was going to kill him when he told me about the Cruciatus curse, but after my first initial outrage I knew he meant no harm. It has really played a number on his conscience though." Harry heaved a sigh,

"I'll talk to him." Looking up at his Godfather who was smiling down at him, he placed his head against his chest. "Sirius, I know for you it seemed like a couple of months...but two years. For two years I thought you were dead. I've missed you so much."

Sirius smiled, "Kiddo, even in two months I missed you. I was going crazy! I couldn't even imagine what everyone was thinking about my sudden disappearance. I tried my hardest to come back, but those damned obstacles were time consuming."

"What did you have to do?" Sirius closed his eyes,

"It's not important...hey, so why is no one else here? You three are here unprotected. Where is the rest of the Order? And why aren't you lot in school?!"

Harry looked grave, "Sirius, a lot of things have happened since you fell through the veil. A lot..."

Sirius gave him an uncertain look, "Well, why don't you start from telling me from when you chased after Bellatrix." Harry took a deep breath in before commencing,

"Well, this is going to take a while...if only we had a pensieve or something." Sirius smiled,

"We can look for one after."

Harry nodded, "After I ran after Bellatrix, her _beloved Master_ came."

Sirius' eyes widened, "He came to the Ministry?!" Harry sniggered at his Godfather's astonishment,

"Sirius, him and his followers are pretty much running the Ministry these days, along with Hogwarts..."

"WHAT! Is that why you three aren't at school? Merlin's beard! What about Dumbledore?"

Harry's heart froze; he didn't even know where to begin conveying everything that has happened in the past two years to Sirius. It was way too much, but it had to be done. Harry gave him a significant look before carrying on, "Sirius...Dumbledore, well, he's dead."

Sirius made a vehement exclamation, as he jumped up fervently starring down at Harry in denial. "Dumbledore – dead!?" Hurried footsteps were heard coming from the staircase near Harry and Sirius. Ron and Hermione burst in the room with their wands at hand, both looking vigilant. Harry looked at the two of them powerlessly. Sirius turned around to look at the new arrivals of the room in disbelief.

"Sirius..." Harry said cautiously, "Please sit down, everything that I'm about to tell you isn't going to be easy to hear," he looked from Ron to Hermione unsure of how to continue. Hermione was about to say something when Sirius beat him to it,

"What about Remus, and Tonks? Are they okay?"

Ron chuckled, "Remus and Tonks? Oh they are more than all right. I assure you the married couple are in fine health." Sirius choked on his own saliva, "Excuse me? Married couple – Tonks and Remus?"

"Did someone call my name?" came a voice from the hallway. At the door frame stood Remus Lupin. His cloak seemed more tattered than usual. He smiled at the sight of Ron and Hermione, and cleared his throat, "I am so relieved to see you both. I've been worried about the three of you since Bill and Fleur's wedding..." His gaze fell upon Harry, and he rushed towards without thinking. Sirius was standing at an angle to where Ron and Hermione stood, and the door that Remus pushed open to walk through made Sirius even more concealed to Remus, who hadn't even set gaze upon him yet. He wouldn't have even expected to set his gaze upon Sirius, since he believed that his best friend was killed nearly two years ago.

"Harry, are you all right? What happened?" He turned around straight away to seek answers from Ron and Hermione, when he finally saw Sirius starring at him with poignant eyes. Remus gasped, standing up instantaneously as he grabbed his wand from his inner pockets and pointed it directly at Sirius' face.

"Ron, Hermione step back! Who are you...imposter!" Remus shouted shakily. Sirius cautiously took a step forward, but halted when the wand that was pointing at his face was now aimed towards his chest.

"Moony, it's me." Sirius said as if every word he said brought him pain. "I'm back."

"Silence...Sirius Black died at the Department of Mysteries two years ago." Harry struggled to sit up from where he was laying.

"Remus, it's him...we brought him back." Remus inhaled deeply as he snorted, "Harry, you should know by now that no one can bring back the dead."

"That's because he never died Remus, Sirius fell in a death chamber that held him in a limbo for nearly two years." Hermione said steadily, as she looked from Remus pointing his wand at Sirius to Ron and Harry for help.

"That's right Remus." Ron said hastily, "We only found out about it two days ago."

"Remus, please just lower your wand and we'll explain everything to you." Harry said as if he was out of breath. All of a sudden, his scar seared with pain and he cried aloud unintentionally.

"Harry!" shouted Sirius as he rushed to Harry's side, "Harry, what's wrong? Is it your scar?"

Remus who still had his wand pointing at Sirius said firmly, "This isn't real. Sirius you..."

"Oh Sirius, could you please change into Padfoot so Remus can believe you already." Hermione said impatiently. Sirius nodded swiftly, got up hastily and with a slight _pop_ sound changed into a large black dog that had an uncanny resemblance to a grim. Remus' wand was now shaking so fervently that it nearly fell from his clutch.

Every Animagus is unique and original thus ceasing Remus' suspicions. Sirius transformed back to his human form, when less than a second later he was tackled in a strong embrace by Remus, who was still shaking slightly. "Sirius, I don't believe it! I thought you were dead! Oh Padfoot..."

They released each other, smiling broadly when Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "So, Mr. Lupin...how is Mrs. Lupin doing?" Remus laughed nervously,

"Oh, they told you about that...well, yeah it seems you've missed quite a lot my old friend." Sirius looked down at Harry, "You all right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it just took me by surprise what with everything that's happened." Harry looked up at Remus, "Perfect timing Remus, we were just trying to fill Sirius in with everything that's happened."

Sirius looked solemn, "Remus, is it true about Albus?"

Remus gave him a distressing look, "I regret to say that it is Sirius. It happened not that long ago actually...three months maybe." Sirius lowered his head, "How...how did it happen?"

"Snape," Harry said in a pungent tone.

"WHAT!" Sirius' shout was so deafening it rebounded off the walls. "That slimy, piece of...I knew he was not to be trusted." Remus sighed, "Yes, well."

"Remus, how did you know where to find us?"

Remus turned directly to look at Ron before answering his question. "I had a funny feeling that you would come here, and I was right was I not? I have reason to believe that Albus left you three with a mission."

Sirius looked from Remus to Harry, who was giving Ron and Hermione uneasy looks. "What mission?" Sirius asked looking directly at Harry. "Erm, well...first I think we should fill you in with everything that's been happening Sirius."

Remus nodded, "I agree with Harry." He gave Harry a wary look before conjuring up three chairs in the room. Sirius sat down beside Harry, "Okay, let's start with you Harry...what happened when Dumbledore showed up at the Department of Mysteries."

_Let me know what you think! Take care!_

_Love Always, _

_Opaque Nights._


	3. Apologies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs and will always belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling_

Sirius heaved a loud sigh, gaping at Remus with broad eyes. He was still sitting beside Harry, who was sound asleep. Ron and Hermione had retreated to the upper levels of Grimmauld Place, slumbering in their already geared up sleeping bags. Remus was still sitting on one of the chairs that he had conjured earlier, starring at his friend with a faint smile, "You know Padfoot, I don't recall the last time I've seen Harry looking this peaceful before. Look at his face..." Sirius beamed down at Harry, gently pushing his hair to the side revealing his notorious lightning bolt scar. Harry seemed like he was in utter serenity. Sirius looked apprehensive, exhaling loudly.

"I still can't believe it Remus..." Remus looked sombre. Whenever Sirius calls him Remus, he's usually in a vexed state. "How...how – I can't believe it's been two years...Albus and Alastor de-dead!"

Remus cleared his throat, "Sirius, I know it hasn't been easy for you having just learnt all of this, but we do have more pressing concerns at hand. Didn't you notice how every time I mentioned about Dumbledore leaving Harry with a mission, Ron, Hermione and even Harry at times would immediately change the subject?"

Sirius nodded, "How could I miss it? I'll confront Harry single-handedly about it once his strength returns...Merlin Remus, you should have seen him."

Remus gave him a significant look, "Think how we felt when we thought you di-died." His voice shook to some extent.

"How did things ever get this chaotic Remus?" Sirius quickly looked down at his Godson who was breathing heavily before giving a fleeting look at his friend, "I mean Merlin, at Harry's age we were planning out our graduation bash from Hogwarts...not purposely avoid the place because it was being run by Death Eaters!"

"Tomorrow we're going to have to alert the Order about your return, Sirius." Remus said softly, "You know, I'm still afraid that I'm going to wake up any minute."

"I know Moony. I'm so sorry, if I hadn't left headquarters and stayed put like you cautioned me... I would have been able to attend your wedding." Sirius said sorrowfully. Remus' faced reddened,

"Yeah well, don't beat yourself about it too much...it was a small ceremony, no massive turn out or shindig."

Sirius smirked, "Well, not to worry dearest Moony...once all is well, I'll be sure to throw you guys a memorable festivity."

Remus looked at him nervously, "But I do have worries Sirius...you see, Tonks is – well, we're expecting a baby."

"You're what!?"

"Shh, Sirius...Harry!" Remus murmured. Sirius swiftly looked down at Harry, who drew closer to his Godfather and exhaled deeply...still fast asleep. "Sorry...I just, wow...Moony! Congratulations! I don't believe it!" Remus reluctantly grinned back at Sirius' reaction.

Sirius gave him a query look, "What...already have jitters about being a father?" Remus looked disturbed, "Well, yes actually...I'm a fool. I should never have married her."

"What are you on about Moony? No offense but if you hurt her, I'll break you...she is my cousin after all." Sirius said in a stern, but sarcastic tone. "No, don't get me wrong Padfoot...I'm crazy about her. After you were gone, we found comfort in one another that helped us with our grievances. It's just; well...I'm a monster. What if my child inherits my genes...my curse? I am ruining my child's life before he or she is even born."

"If I ever hear you say something so ludicrous again Moony, I swear to you that I'll throw myself back into the veil." Sirius hissed aggressively. Remus stood up so viciously, the chair fell back abruptly; the impulsive noise resulted in Harry suddenly waking up. "What's going on?" he looked from his Godfather sitting beside him to Remus who appeared to be fuming, with a look of utter indignation.

"Sirius, how can you say something like that? You have no idea what it's been like for all of us since you suddenly disappeared from our lives. Did you even consider the torture Harry went through? What I went through, thinking I had lost my last best friend after only getting you back in both mine and Harry's lives!? Yes, I am a fool. I was too selfish not to think about passing on my curse to my unborn child for egocentric reasons! You – you have no idea! You can't even possibly begin to comprehend..." Without hesitation or second thoughts, the defeated werewolf bolted in the opposite direction.

Harry attempted to sit up straight when he winced in pain, allowing a soft _hiss _sound pass his lips in consequence to his aching body. "Are you in pain?" Sirius asked lightly, his hands were shaking faintly, aiding Harry in a sitting position. Sirius was still starring where Remus once stood. He was torn by running after Remus or reassuring his weak Godson. He could feel Harry's gaze searching for his comfort, and knew that no matter what, Harry was his number one priority; he would make amends with Remus later...hopefully. He turned to look at Harry, and gave him a small smile while gently squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry for waking you, Harry. God knows you need your rest." He looked miserable, "Forgive me?"

Harry nodded his head hastily, "No, its fine...is everything okay? What did you and Remus fight about? And what's this about an unborn child?" Sirius however chose to ignore the pressing questions that were being addressed to him, and remembered something Remus had said before his recent departure. _"Did you even consider the torture Harry went through?"_ He frowned, "Harry, you know my falling into veil wasn't your fault right? I hope you're not blaming yourself..." Harry promptly looked away, refusing to stare at his Godfather's grave expression. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder gently, making sure not to trigger any additional pain. "You do blame yourself, don't you?"

Harry could feel Sirius' fierce gaze upon the side of his face. When he finally looked at Sirius, Sirius immediately took notice at Harry's shimmering eyes. Without further delay, Sirius pulled Harry in a firm embrace, rocking him back and forth ever so lightly. "Harry, Harry please...don't feel ashamed to let it out. Its okay, I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry...Remus was right; I shouldn't have said that...I had no right. I didn't realize how much this has affected you or even Remus."

Harry burrowed his face deeper into his Godfather's chest. He was having mixed feelings but the entire thing. He was after all, a seventeen year old boy, that no longer required comfort...and yet, he did. He was denied such comfort in a great portion of his life. Having someone that cared for him, and worried about him was something he cherished significantly. When it was abruptly taken away from him, after just recently obtaining it, Harry's heart was full of anguish and uncertainty. He didn't care that he was being held by his Godfather whatsoever, it was just a true blessing having someone who genuinely cared about him. The next thing Sirius said set aflame to Harry's inside in a soothingly fashion.

"I love you Harry."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Remus was frantically pacing back and forth in the kitchen in utter incredulity. How can Sirius be so daft? Did he not even once consider what his miraculous return meant to all of them, more or less what his sudden disappearance did to them!? "Of course not," Remus said aloud, "he was just trying to protect my honour, and said that bit about the veil because he didn't think before he spoke...like always. He always acts irrationally that's triggered by his emotions." Remus exhaled deeply before he paused and lowered his head. He felt deeply ashamed for blowing up at Sirius. He realized it was best to head back upstairs now and apologies for pulling a Sirius; _acting without thought_. He didn't want to wait a moment longer, for time only makes things worse.

Remus didn't know that shame felt like a big large hand squeezing his intestines firmly, making it very difficult to breathe. Sirius was dead to him yesterday, somewhere far beyond his reach. What he wouldn't have given to see him again even hear his voice for comfort. As he made way towards the staircase he halted simultaneously at the figure that stood blocking his passage. It was Sirius. He gave Remus a cheerless smile, half raising his shoulders. "Is it safe to come in?" he said subtly.

"Padfoot I'm sorry..." Sirius shook his head rapidly,

"No, no, no Moony, I'm sorry. You have every reason to be cross with me. You're right; I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"No Sirius, what am I five years old?"

Sirius smiled, "Well, I don't know about that...you can fool me sometimes."

"Oh be quiet," he said with a grin, "No, but I was just overreacting with everything. I've just been so frustrated with everything Sirius, and it wasn't fair for me to blow up at you like that...I mean you only just came back...it was only yesterday that you were still...I would have given anything to just..."

Sirius cautiously walked toward his friend, and squeezed his shoulder briefly. "I know, Remus."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ron, Ron...are you up yet?" Hermione shouted in annoyance, shaking Ron who was still half asleep with his mouth open. "Mmm Her-mi-one, when someone's eyes are close...that means they're still sleeping!" he groaned fiercely, turning his back to Hermione.

"Wake up, _Ronald_!"

Ron stirred, and turned around to look at her so quickly, Hermione jumped with a small smile to his expression. Ron was gaping at her with his mouth slightly open, and with his somewhat foggy eyes, having just opened them. "What is it Hermione? What time is for Merlin's sake?"

Hermione smiled, "It's early, and we're up this early for a reason."

Ron looked at her with no signs of hilarity or earnestness. He was too tired to take her as seriously as she expected him to. She rolled her eyes at him before continuing, "Well, I thought it would be a good idea to continue looking around for anything beneficial."

"And, the reason we're up so early is because..."

"It's obvious, isn't? I didn't want Sirius or Remus to be suspicious about what we're doing. I'm not sure whether Harry has any intention about telling them about what we're up to."

Ron looked solemn, "I hope he does tell them...I mean, we're not having much luck are we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, only this time more fervently, "Well, of course not. We haven't gotten that far yet...we've only just began searching for them three days ago!" Now Ron rolled his eyes, "Well whatever Hermione, I think we'd be better off with some of their help. It would have its uses."

"What would?" Harry had just entered the room starring with a half amused expression. Ron was still all wrapped in his sleeping bag. He had decided to use Harry's vacant sleeping bag as well as an extra mattress. Meanwhile, Hermione was hastily putting her sleeping bag back in its cover. She gasped at the sight of him,

"Harry, you shouldn't be up! It's too early for you, you need your rest. Harry shook his head,

"I feel fine Hermione. I heard voices coming from upstairs, so I just wanted to check out why you guys were up so early."

Ron snorted, "Because Hermione has gone mental, and thinks it's funny to wake up this early." Hermione glared at him, before looking directly at Harry, "Well, we thought it would be a good idea to..."

"No, _you_ thought it would be a good idea." Hermione continued talking directly to Harry as if she didn't hear Ron's comment, "A good idea to continue searching for you know what without Remus and Sirius being suspicious...we were, and yes I mean _we_," she glared at Ron before speaking again, "we were wondering whether or not you were going to inform them about the horcruxes?"

Harry exhaled loudly, "I don't know. It seemed like Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know about it except for the three of us. I mean Mrs. Weasley has been trying to figure out what we're doing throughout the entire summer...we could have told her, or asked anyone for help but we didn't because we knew better."

"Yes but Harry, its different now...I mean Sirius is back and Remus went looking for us to ask us exclusively about this." Hermione said lightly

"I don't know. I have a feeling that Sirius is going to try to get information out of me when I'm alone and..." Harry stopped talking abruptly and instantly raised both of his hands to his forehead, as his body slightly bowed over in a crutch. Hermione rushed forward simultaneously as Ron fought viciously to get loose from his sleeping bags. "Harry...are you okay?"

Harry raised his hand, "Yeah, I just felt slightly lightheaded." Hermione surveyed his face, once his hands were set down by his side.

"You're deathly pale Harry. I think you should..." But before she could say anything else Harry fell forward, knocking her slightly backwards, as she attempted to catch him. He had fainted. "Ron...Ron! Help me!" Hermione cried. Ron, who was finally set loose from within his covers, immediately rushed to Hermione's side, grabbing Harry's waist. Hermione had a firm grip behind Harry's neck, trying to prevent him from any supplementary pain. They gently placed him down on the floor; Hermione grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath his neck for support. She glanced hysterically at Ron, "You stay here with him, and I'm going to fetch Sirius." Ron nodded and sighed heavily, worriedly looking down at Harry,

"It must have been too much for him. He's still weak. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Hermione was searching frantically from room to room hoping to locate one of the two Marauders rapidly. They weren't anywhere. She had thought that Sirius was with Harry is his room and perhaps Remus retreated to the room he had once inhabited when Grimmauld Place was still known as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. She starred helplessly at Ron, breathing heavily and holding her side, "I – I can't find Sirius or Remus."

"Did you check the basement or the kitchen?" Ron asked, his hand was grasping that of his collapsed friend. "But there aren't any beds downstairs?" Hermione said frantically. Ron frowned, "What does it matter Hermione, maybe they woke up early to..." a sudden groan was heard. Harry finally began stirring. Ron and Hermione both sighed loudly in relief. Ron turned to look at Hermione, "You should still fetch Sirius." She nodded and left hurriedly. Meanwhile, Ron was surveying Harry who was lightly rubbing his forehead.

"You okay?" Ron asked vaguely.

"Yeah, I was just a bit lightheaded...nothing to worry about." He looked around the room and sighed, "I'm glad you guys didn't alert Sirius, he would have overreacted and..."

"Harry!" Sirius bolted in the room with Hermione and Remus at his heel. He bent down beside his Godson, and with Ron's assistance, raised him in a sitting position. Harry glared at Ron, who smiled back, "Sirius who would have what...overreacted and panicked I reckon."

Sirius was too focused on Harry to take in consideration what Ron said to Harry in his sarcastic tone. "Harry, what are you doing out of bed? You need your rest." He looked at Ron from Hermione, "It's far too early for a bunch of teenagers to be up at this hour. Merlin, I thought Remus was the only nut who would get up this early."

Remus laughed, "Even I wouldn't get up this early, Padfoot. I'm afraid you underestimate my capabilities." Sirius snorted, "Have you forgotten fifth year at Hogwarts when you woke up every morning at 05:30 to catch up on your readings?"

"Well, that was different Sirius."

Sirius and Ron helped Harry up to his feet, and sat him down on the chair in the corner of the room. Sirius had his hands on his hips starring at his Godson, "Care to explain perhaps why the three of you are up and about at this hour?" Harry quickly exchanged a look with Ron, hoping that Sirius hadn't noticed but he was wrong. Sirius turned to look at Ron who shrugged his shoulders. Remus looked directly at Hermione,

"Miss Granger," he said in a manner that he used to when he was their Professor, "Why don't you fill us in?" Hermione seemed alarmed. "Erm, well I think Harry is the one to be asking actually."

Harry glared at her, "I wouldn't have woken up if you two didn't wake me with your loud voices trotting around." Sirius was still looking at Harry, giving him a stern look, "This wouldn't have anything to do with this so-called mission now does it?" Harry was about to speak, when a loud noise was heard coming from the front door. Sirius immediately blocked Harry from view as Remus, Ron and Hermione were facing the door with their wands at hand. Sirius groaned loudly, "I don't have my wand! I dropped it back at the..."

"No worries Padfoot, I've got it back at my cottage." Remus led Ron and Hermione out to the hallway; he turned to look at Sirius. "You stay here with Harry, Sirius."

"Remus," said Hermione inaudibly, "Whoever it is can't have gotten inside...I didn't hear..."

"It was not I who killed you Albus."

Remus gasped at the voice that set off the alarm Moody had placed at the front door. A slow paced footstep could be heard followed by a sudden loud bang. "Ouch!" came a strident voice that echoed in the staircase. Hermione looked utterly puzzled, "Is it me, or did that voice sound awfully a lot like..."

"_Nymphadora!" _hissed Remus, lowering his wand at the sight of Tonks beaming face at the sight of all of them. She half raised her eyebrow, starring at Remus' hand that still clutched his wand. "Planning on hexing me?" she said in an indifferent tone.

"What are you..."

"Don't even think about it, Lupin!" Tonks cut him off, glaring violently at him as her eyes were changing colors in a frenzy. "You have no right whatsoever to lecture me about my being here! You've been gone for nearly a week and with no word. I've been worried sick!" she snapped at him. Ron and Hermione chuckled. Tonks finally saw the two of them behind Remus, and her face eased down.

"Ron, Hermione!" she stepped forward to hug them both. "Everyone has been so worried about you lot ever since the wedding." She surveyed them both up and down before smiling, "Well, everything still seems to be attached." Remus was still starring at her with livid eyes, "How did you know where to find me?" Tonks gave him a defiant stare, "I didn't. Otherwise, I would have been here two days ago. I didn't think anyone would risk coming here what with that slimy git knowing its location.

"Dora, I..."

"Where's Harry?" she asked looking from Ron to Hermione. Before any of them could answer, Sirius stepped forward into the prospect. Tonks shrieked. Her right hand went to her chest as she starred at her husband for an explanation. Sirius smiled, "Hey cousin, how are you doing?"

"Sirius...how?" she said with a slight sniffle. She looked back at Remus who nodded, "It's really him. I already made sure." Tonks cautiously took a step towards Sirius, every once in a while starring back at her husband for assurance. She raised her arm, and pinched Sirius' arm. Sirius sprung in the air, and grunted aloud, "Ouch, Tonks! What was that for..."

"Oh Sirius!" She lunged at him, and gave him a fierce embrace. Almost at once she began sobbing quietly into his chest, as Sirius patted her back. "Its okay, its okay...my arm didn't hurt that much." Remus chuckled, "Oh Padfoot, you always do know how to ruin a moment." Tonks finally released her hold, took a step back and starred at him. "I don't believe it. How is this possible? I saw you fall..."

"It's a long story Tonks, trust me." Tonks looked behind Sirius, and spotted Harry smiling extensively back at her face; her eyes were still full with tears. Harry got up, just as soon as Tonks enveloped him in a tight embrace. "Oh Harry, we've all been so worried about you!" Harry chortled as soon as Tonks released her hold on him, "I've heard that before." Tonks was starring at Sirius again, afraid that he might disappear in any moment. It seemed as though Sirius knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's okay Tonks, I'm not going anywhere."

Tonks started shaking slightly. Remus walked over to where she stood, and pulled her in a hug. She began sobbing again against his chest. "Oh Remus, I'm so happy!" Sirius laughed, "You could have fooled us." Remus looked at him with broad eyes, "She's been very emotional lately," he said quietly so Tonks wouldn't hear. Sirius let out a bark like laughter, "Yes, yes...I understand."

Harry staggered on his feet, when Sirius noticed him he abruptly placed his arm around his waist. "Whoa there Kiddo, I think you shouldn't be on your feet just yet." He helped Harry sit down. Harry groaned in annoyance, "Sirius, I'm fine honestly."

"Why not tell that to the rest of your body, hmmm." Sirius gently squeezed his shoulder. Tonks drew back from Remus and starred anxiously at Harry, "What's wrong with Harry?" Remus put an arm around her, "Like Harry said before, it's a long story." Tonks gave him an enquiry look,

"Does it have to do with Sirius' return?" Remus nodded, "You're quite the astute one, dear wife of mine." Hermione smiled at Ron, whose cheeks turned crimson and looked away.

"Well, why don't we all go down to the kitchen? I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one am starving!" Sirius bellowed. Remus shook his head with a smile, "Oh have I missed your food rampages Padfoot."

"Yeah, yeah let's go. Why don't you start explaining things to Mrs. Lupin?" he said with a grin. Ron led the way, as Hermione quickly followed along with Tonks and Remus. Sirius turned to look at Harry, as he stumbled onto his feet. "Well Harry, I think now is the time you tell me about this mission Dumbledore left you." Harry's eyes widened. He had not expected this...well at least not now anyways.

"What about your food rampage?" Harry asked uneasily. Sirius chortled,

"Are you kidding me? It's much too early; my body isn't used to food at this hour." He gave Harry a wary look "And besides," Harry tensed up, "I think this is more important, don't you?"

Harry sighed, "Listen Sirius, I think Dumbledore meant for me to do this alone...well, with Ron and Hermione's help too." Sirius grimaced, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. I won't allow it; this is something that the Order must assist you with. It's much too dangerous. By all means I now bestow you all access to the Order but..."

"You don't even know what it is!" Harry retaliated, a little too aggressively. "I don't want the Order to be involved. If Dumbledore wanted them to be involved he would had informed the Order what we were doing together last year!"

"And what was that?" Sirius asked gravely. "Sirius, please...the Order must not be involved...if..."

"Well you better bloody believe that your Godfather is going to be involved!" Sirius said loudly. "I will not let you do something, which I'm sure is of great magnitude, by yourself!"

"Sirius, I'm seventeen...you can't tell me what to do! You haven't even been here the past two years! I've done plenty of things with or without your help... mainly without." Harry gasped; he had not intended to let that last bit out sound so harsh. He wearily looked at his Godfather's pained expression. "Sirius, I'm..."

"No, you're right. That's precisely why I won't let you do this alone, Harry." Harry looked at his Godfather's grey eyes and didn't look away. Finally, fighting with his sub conscience, knowing he shouldn't, he nodded. Sirius smiled broadly, and briefly squeezed his shoulder. After a moment he pulled up a chair in front of his Godson, who sighed heavily.

"Sirius, have you heard of a Horcrux before?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Hope it wasn't too choppy! Let me know what you think..._

_Take care –_

_Love Always, _

_Opaque Nights._


	4. Remorse

"Let me get this straight...Uncle Orion's research is responsible for bringing Sirius back? Tonks asked aloud, gaping with broad eyes at her husband, Remus John Lupin. Ron and Hermione, who were sitting across from her in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, shared a significant look before Hermione nodded,

"Yes, without his thorough research, we would never have been able to do it. It was by fortune's chance that I came upon it. I was just searching the room for..." Ron stridently cleared his throat. Hermione's eyes widened in dismay as she hastily mumbled something inaudibly. Remus raised an eyebrow,

"What, sorry I didn't catch that last bit?" Hermione's heart quickened in pace but she was spared by Remus' piercing gaze when Sirius entered the kitchen. To his left was Harry, whose arm was around Sirius' neck for support. Remus gave him a questioning look regarding their delay when Sirius just shook his head and mouthed the words, "Not now."

Remus nodded, "Harry, why don't you take my seat?" He stood up immediately. Harry smiled at him as he helped him sit down, with Sirius at his side.

"I still can't believe it was Uncle Orion's research. He must be turning in his grave." Tonks sniggered. Hermione looked confused,

"Why do you say that?"

"My father would have gone mad knowing his research saved my life. He'd rather I died a thousand deaths." Sirius said bitterly. He sat down on the counter facing the table; Remus walked up beside him and squeezed his friend's shoulder, who was still looking pungent.

"Don't contemplate too much about your father, Sirius." Sirius made a gagging sound before speaking,

"What are you nuts? I've stopped worrying about getting into my father's good books since I was sixteen...well, now that I think about it, I've never even made an attempt to get in his good books." Tonks gave him a small smile,

"It's not important anyways, is it? And besides, all that's important now is to realize that only the commendable members of the Black family remain today."

"Excluding the Lestranges and the Malfoys of course." Harry said with an irritable look. Sirius beamed at him, "Well said, Harry! You've inherited my old and long time running prejudice." Remus snorted, "I think it's been inherited a while ago if I am correct Harry?" He smiled at Harry who nodded with a broad grin. Remus shook his head, "Is that really something to be proud of, Padfoot?"

"Yes," said Tonks firmly winking at Remus who rolled his eyes at her. "You're more like Sirius than I thought." Sirius mockingly glared at him, "And what's wrong with that? I would hold your tongue Moony, before your unborn child accedes additional Black family genes and heredity."

Hermione sprung from her chair with a deafening cry, beaming at Tonks who chuckled with a slight blush at her reaction. "You're having a baby!?"

"Oh, wow congratulations!" Ron said ogling from Tonks to Remus who like his wife reddened to some extent. "Yeah, congratulations Remus and Tonks! This is really great news." Harry said genuinely. Remus and Tonks shared a distinctive gaze. Tonks nodded at him with a smile, and Remus cleared his throat loudly looking directly at Harry,

"Actually Harry, Dora and I were wondering...well." He gave an uneasy look at Sirius, who looked uncertainly back at his friend. Turning his gaze back upon Harry, he said firmly, "You'll be Godfather?"

"M- me? stammered Harry.

"You, yes, of course –Dora quite agrees." Remus starred back at Tonks who nodded, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I – yeah – blimey -" Remus gave Harry a tight embrace. Harry held back a wince, not wanting to ruin the moment as his body throbbed slightly.

Sirius was hastily looking through the cupboards, and groaned in annoyance when the shelves were bare and grimy. "Kreacher!" he shouted. With a sudden _crack _Kreacher appeared in the middle of the kitchen. He shrieked at the sight of Sirius, who repulsed at the sight of the mucky rag covering his scruffy limbs. "You – you're alive?" Sirius looked apprehensive at this comment, but gave it no importance.

"We need a bottle of wine and let me see," he started counting from Harry all the way to Tonks, "six glasses." With a reluctant, courteous nod, Kreacher flicked his fingers and a bottle of white wine along with six sparkling glasses appeared on top of the counter behind Sirius.

"Thank you, you may go." Sirius said in an indifferent tone as he removed the cork and started pouring the wine. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration (law of wizarding physics) states what powers magic has to create or destroy matter. There are five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law; food being one of them, in this case wine falls under that category. Only house elves have the magic to deny the law of Gamp. Ron went up to assist him, handing out glasses that now contained a first-rate wine. Sirius turned around; with a broad smile he raised his glass,

"To Tonks and Remus, and Lupin Junior! And of course, let's not forget Godfather Harry!" he winked expressly at his Godson who was overwhelmed with emotions.

"To you too cousin!" Tonks said expressively, raising her glass that contained water instead of wine, Remus made sure of that. "Welcome back Sirius, you were greatly missed." Remus walked up to Sirius and gave him a one arm embrace,

"We really missed you, Padfoot." After a moment the two Marauders released each other. Sirius shook his head, "Okay, okay enough with all the sentiments." Remus chortled, "Nice one Padfoot."

"So, do you know the sex of the baby?" Hermione asked Tonks. Remus turned to Sirius,

"Erm, Sirius can I have a word?" He nodded, and led the way to the hallway near the front door. "No, we want it to be a surprise." Sirius heard Tonks say as they vacated the kitchen. He turned to look at Remus, who seemed slightly anxious. "Listen Sirius, I hope you didn't mind me appointing Harry as Godfather." Sirius was taken aback, "No, no of course not why would you..."

"I remember us talking about Godfathers once Harry was born, after you were appointed his Godfather. I wanted James to be my child's Godfather, but of course after he died and I found out about your innocence, I immediately thought of you. But after you d-died I considered Harry, since he is James' son, so it was only natural that I thought of him...however now that you're back, I didn't think it would be..."

"Remus, Remus...you don't have to explain anything. I'm not mad about you appointing Harry as your child's Godfather, I couldn't be happier...I can only just imagine how happy this would have made James. Besides, I can't be named Godfather twice."

Remus gave him a vague glance, only resulting in Sirius to heave a loud sigh, "You know Moony, for someone who's seemingly wise, you can be quite daft sometimes. Don't you know me at all?"

"Yeah, you're right Sirius. I just thought that maybe..."

"You know, if I ever had a child...you'd be named Godfather." Remus gave him a hesitant smile, "Really?"

Sirius nodded, "Yep, but don't get your hopes up too high...No woman would want to hook up with an escaped convict." Remus laughed merrily, "You'd be surprised, Sirius..."

"Harry!"

Sirius' insides turned bitter cold. Without a subsequent thought, Sirius dashed into the kitchen followed closely by Remus. Tonks was bent over Harry, who was thrashing on the floor uncontrollably. Ron's face was aghast, as memories of torturing Harry overflowed his mind. Hermione looked helplessly at Sirius who looked timid, as he tried to seize Harry in control. "Remus, Remus! Help me hold him down!" Harry's piercing yell filled the kitchen. His body was half raised off the floor, as if it was being lifted by some concealed force. Sirius exclaimed in alarm at the sight of his Godson's limp body that was no longer gulping of air.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius was pacing frantically in the hallway, every so often glancing at the closed door. The closed door was concealing his Godson, who was being treated by Tonks. After her initial shock, Tonks immediately took action in treating her cousin's Godson. She was trained by a Healer in her extensive Auror training. Ron and Hermione remained in the kitchen with Remus who looked grim. Ron's hands commenced shaking, as Hermione was eyeing Remus, who kept on glancing at the stairs as if he heard someone descending them. Hermione gently grasped Ron's hand, who didn't even take notice.

Remus exhaled loudly, starring directly at Hermione, "Is there anything else you can tell me about these Death Chambers?"

Hermione considered the question that was being addressed to her and shook her head, "We've told you everything." Remus frowned, "What about the individual who had to seek permission, whilst being tortured?" Ron flinched. Hermione squeezed his hand before answering, "There was nothing specifically. There were only mentions about sacrifices..."

"What kind of sacrifices?" Remus asked; his eyes were broad. "There weren't any sacrifices in regards to the one being tortured," Ron flinched again, as Hermione continued, "but there were sacrifices mentioned about the one who would return back to the world of the living." Remus grimaced, but before further enquiring Tonks entered the kitchen. The three of them were so deeply engaged in the conversation, except for Ron who was consumed by his own thoughts; they had not even heard Tonks heavy footsteps descending the stairs. Remus stood up at once,

"How is he?"

"He's going to be okay, there's no need to worry." Remus pulled up a chair, and helped his wife assemble down upon it.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron said in a hushed tone. Tonks sighed,

"Well, it's difficult to say. How long was Harry under the Cruciatus curse?" Hermione was about to answer, when Ron beat her to it, "Ten minutes maybe."

Tonks considered what Ron said before answering, "It's known that sometimes when under a considerable amount of pain, there can be after affects that can equate the initial pain or damage to the body. It's my best guess that this is just one of those after affects. Harry is still very weak. His body is exhausted and therefore more vulnerable to these after affects." She paused briefly before continuing, "Hermione, do you think I can borrow the research on these Death Chambers. There might be something useful in there in regards to Harry's condition." Hermione nodded, and took leave to retrieve Orion Black's investigation on Death Chambers. Tonks placed her head against Remus' chest and exhaled loudly. Remus wrapped his arms around her; his hands were upon the slight bump at her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked her lightly, "Where's Sirius?"

"I'm fine, and Sirius is where else...he almost knocked me over when I opened the door." Remus glanced at Ron, "How are you doing Ron?"

"Fine," he mumbled not looking directly at him. Hermione returned with the large package of parchments in her hands. With a loud thud, she placed it in front of Tonks who didn't wait a single moment before opening it hastily, examining each parchment attentively. Remus was reading it from behind her shoulders. Hermione took her seat beside Ron, and gave him a small smile, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Harry's fine." Ron avoided her sympathetic gaze. He already felt guilty enough about the entire situation, and didn't need Hermione's sympathies. But he knew she meant no harm.

She placed her hand in his, and smiled when Ron gently squeezed it back reassuring that he was fine, and just needed some time to digest everything. He was still being haunted by memories of Harry crying aloud in pain. He shivered slightly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius was starring upon his Godson whose face was exceptionally pale. Sighing loudly, he lightly grasped his hand, and flinched at its icy touch. Sirius began to feel the panic preparing to take flight within his body, when he remembered Tonks' assurance that cold hands were to be expected. Harry's body was exceedingly exhausted. His blood flow was frail. The blood that left his extremities to keep his main organs secure was returning back gradually. So Sirius knew that in time he would be able to hold his Godson's temperate hand.

He shook his head at the thoughts of the conversation he had with Harry almost an hour ago. Harry had recounted his knowledge on horcruxes and that the defeat of all seven would be the downfall of Tom Riddle – Voldemort. Sirius recalled his shock when Harry described the events of his six year at Hogwarts, accompanying Dumbledore on his missions to locate the remaining horcruxes. So far, one had been destroyed: The ring of Marvolo Gaunt, which was destroyed by Dumbledore. Harry had depicted his frustrations with Sirius about the fake locket of Salazar Slytherin they went to retrieve from the seaside cave.

"_He died for nothing, Sirius. It was a fake."_

He remembered Harry reading the note that was found in the fake locket.

_"To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_- R.A.B."_

"R.A.B," Sirius said aloud, "R.A.B that couldn't be..." He gasped so loudly, he quickly looked down at Harry to see if he woke him. Sirius knew it was him; he didn't even re-evaluate his conclusion. He could recall at once all those times his brother wrote down his initials on spare bits of parchments in their study, and how he thought it would be amusing if he was nicknamed "Rab".

"_It can be my nickname and my full name at the same time!" _

Regulus Arcturus Black: pure-blood wizard, the son of Orion and Walburga Black, and the younger brother of him, Sirius Black. Regulus joined Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, then panicked and tried to back out. Sirius could feel his insides beginning to shake, against his repugnance. "You fool, Regulus. How did you ever end up so soft enough to believe their pure-blood mania?"

"S-Sirius?"

Sirius jumped slightly in surprise seeing his Godson's vibrant green eyes looking up at him in uncertainly. "Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed,

"I feel fine but little tired I guess. Sorry." Sirius grimaced,

"Why are you apologizing, Harry? What happened wasn't your fault. We just need to make sure it doesn't happen again. So that means no more excursions around the house." Harry was about to say something when Sirius shook his head, knowing exactly what he would say, "No Harry, I don't care if you say you're fine. You should have been in bed ever since I discovered you unconscious that day in the basement."

"But what about the horcruxes... we got to get a move on Sirius."

Sirius stared blankly back at Harry. He had almost forgotten about the breakthrough corroboration he made with R.A.B being his younger brother at the moment Harry had awoken. "Sirius, what is it?" He shook his head hastily,

"Nothing, I'll tell you when your strength returns."

"No Sirius," Harry said with a touch of annoyance, "What is it? Does it have anything to do with the horcruxes? And about the horcruxes, you didn't tell Remus or Tonks anything right?"

"No," Sirius said solemnly, "Nothing, yet...listen Harry, I think I know who R.A.B is."

You WHAT?" said Harry breathlessly, "Who?"

"My brother," Sirius said despondently. Harry's eyes widened,

"You mean Regulus? Are you sure, Sirius?" Sirius nodded firmly,

"Yes, I'm positive. Regulus was a Death Eater, Harry. I've told you this before. His initials were R.A.B, Regulus Arcturus Black. He got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. I just didn't realize how far in he was."

Harry detected a hint of sadness in his Godfather's voice. He stared up at him, and was taken back at his expression. He had never seen his Godfather look like that before; he seemed as if he was almost ashamed of himself. "Do you know what this means if he stole the Horcrux... Regulus turned against him in hopes of making him mortal so he could be defeated. He turned against Vol-" But he couldn't finish the sentence; his voice was already shaking so severely. Harry squeezed his hand, and to Sirius' delight the absent warmth from his hand had returned. Sirius was about to express his worries about his Godson's health, pushing back unpleasant memories of his brother, before Harry said sympathetically,

"It's okay to feel the way you do about your brother, Sirius."

Sirius held his breath, as Harry continued on speaking in a soft tone, "Don't blame yourself for being angry with him in the past." Sirius was stunned. How did Harry know that that was exactly what he was thinking? Sirius did feel bad about being angry with his brother. He almost hated himself for being repulsed at his brother's foolish actions, and loathed him for trying to put him down in the eyes of his parents. Regulus was after all by this new discovery a brave and daring wizard, who died in attempts to bring the Dark Lord down. Yes, perhaps he was a fool and deeply influenced by his pure-blood mania parents, but he was his younger brother who turned out to be quite the valiant wizard.

Sirius sighed, "I really hated him once. I was ashamed to have a brother like him, heavily influenced by my parents who I loathed, turn traitor by becoming a Death Eater."

"But at the end he realized that he was wrong, made a bad judgment call and tried to bring him down. That's a pretty bold move, Sirius. He truly is your brother, and that says a lot."

Sirius' insides went cold with remorse for his brother, as he smiled at his Godson, "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot. I hope he knows that I'm proud of him." Harry moved closer to his Godfather, who put his arm gently around his shoulders. "I wonder where the locket is now." Sirius said softly.

"It could still be somewhere in the house. Regulus has a room here right? We could check it, or try summoning it."

"True," he said greatly considering Harry's answer, "but, we'll look for it later. You need your rest, Harry." Harry groaned in exasperation,

"Sirius, I feel fine. We need to make a plan...and about telling Remus and Tonks. Listen, I trust them both but the only reason I told you is because you practically forced me..."

"I'm your Godfather, Harry. You're doing this with my help."

"Yes I know," Harry said firmly, looking up at his Godfather, "but, I am still the one making the calls here. Dumbledore entrusted this to me alone. So please, don't do anything without my confirmation."

Sirius smiled broadly, "All right, all right...I promise I won't. I'm just happy that you trust me enough to recount this mission Dumbledore left you with...even though I would have eventually gotten it out of you, and wouldn't have let you done it without my help."

Harry ignored his last comment, and thought about the one that was made previously, "Of course I trust you, Sirius."

Sirius was about to rant on about how he would have tied Harry down, if he wasn't allowed to help and accompany him to defeat the horcruxes when he reflected on the comment Harry had just made. He smiled broadly, and ruffled his Godson's hair, ignoring his groans of complaint and objection.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"No, there's nothing about after affects or consequences the one being tortured would receive." Tonks said breathlessly, "However, I'm a little worried about the mentions of these sacrifices." She said, starring directly at Remus who returned her concerned look. "There's not much, or any details about what those sacrifices could be, or what consequences could arise...we'll have to look further into this." Tonks nodded, "I think its best that we keep this hidden from Sirius. Let's not bring rise to any unneeded concerns, especially if there really is nothing to worry about."

"What are we worrying about?"

Sirius entered the kitchen. Once again, all four were deeply engaged in the conversation that they didn't even hear him descending the stairs. He raised his hand, as all four immediately stood up to enquire about Harry, "He's fine, just sleeping." They all sighed. Ron who sighed the loudest looked directly at Sirius

"How is he really?"

"He said that he's fine, just really tired. His body aches a little. I told him he wasn't to get out of bed until I've told him otherwise...he wasn't too happy about that." Sirius said with a slight smile, making Remus snigger, "Way to play the role of the mother hen, Padfoot."

Sirius glared at him "Oh shut up, Moony! I can't wait to see you fret around and about your unborn child." He took a seat beside Tonks, who smiled reluctantly back at him. He raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?" Tonks shook her head abruptly,

"Nothing, just worried about Harry. I checked Uncle Orion's research seeing if there was anything at all about possible after affects, but there was nothing." Tonks still looked troubled, only adding on to Sirius' suspicions,

"Is that everything?"

"Yes Padfoot, you're being paranoid for no reason." Remus said firmly, hoping his assertion reduced his friend's arising suspicions. He smirked at Remus, before looking directly at Ron and Hermione who seemed somewhat anxious.

"Earlier today, Harry told me all about the mission Dumbledore left the three of you." Both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Harry told you?" Remus asked, also with broad eyes. Sirius looked at him apprehensively and nodded briskly, "Yes, but Harry is the one making the calls. So, I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you or, well especially Tonks anything, unless Harry wishes it."

"What do you mean, especially Tonks?!" Tonks bellowed. But before Sirius could answer, Remus put his hand on her shoulder, "Dora, you're pregnant. I forbid you to do anything in this condition. It's best that you don't know." Tonks stared at him in incredulity.

"But, I can help! I can help in a very minor way..." she starred pleadingly at Sirius, who just shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my call, Nymphadora. I promised Harry not to utter a single word about the task without his permission."

"You shouldn't even be here, Dora." Remus said softly.

"Well actually Moony, you shouldn't be here either." Sirius said from behind him. He jumped slightly as Remus turned around rapidly to face him.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius; of course I'm going to..."

"Leave Tonks home alone, and pregnant on top of that?" Remus gave Sirius a look of utter scepticism. Shaking his head hastily he said, "I left Dora at the care of her parents when I went looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione. I've had intentions of aiding them in the most conventional way for the past week. I felt obliged, and still feel obliged. Even if I didn't come, do you think I will stay indoors in hiding, not contribute at all? There's a war going on. We must all unite."

Sirius nodded sympathetically to his friend, "I know Remus, and I acknowledge what you're saying. I'll have to remind you that it's not up to me. It's up to Harry and by the looks of it...Mrs. Lupin as well." Remus immediately looked at his wife, who was fuming as her hair began changing colors rapidly, just as her eyes had done before.

"Dora please, it's not safe for you to be involved. I know you want to help, and maybe," he glanced back at Sirius, "maybe you can help from your parent's house. We'll discuss all of this with Harry when he wakes up." She was still looking crossed, but nodded absent-mildly as she sat down, assisted by Remus.

"Don't forget Moony," Sirius gave him a significant look before continuing, "whatever Harry says, you must respect his decision." Remus glared at him,

"Easy for you to say Padfoot, I'm sure you forced Harry to tell you." Sirius sniggered, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. What does it matter, I'm his Godfather. Of course I'm going to go with him."

Remus' smile turned grave, "Whatever it was that Dumbledore entrusted Harry with... will it really..."

"Be the downfall of Voldemort, yes I believe so."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Let me know what you think!_

_Take care, _

_Opaque Nights xoxoxox_

_PS – "It's called Taboo." – Ron Weasley_


	5. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter story plot, characters ...etc. Some of the passages in this chapter were taken from __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **__CHAPTER TEN: __**Kreacher's Tale**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**BANG**

The sound of explosions filled the kitchen as the front door shook briefly, and cries of panic and utter chaos broke loose from outside. Everyone was on their feet, wand at hand except for Sirius whose eyes were livid, starring at his friend, "Damn it Remus! I need you to get me my wand!"

"Sirius!" Hermione cried, "Harry!" Sirius' eyes widened in horror; he had to get to Harry. "You lot stay here, I'll go get him."

"Wait," shouted Remus, grabbing his shoulder, "Let us go first, you aren't armed." Sirius nodded solemnly as Remus walked by him, followed closely by Ron, Hermione and Tonks. Remus turned around hastily, and hissed at Tonks, "Dora, don't you dare think about..."

"Now's not the time Remus, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." Tonks said, glaring at him slightly at his excessive protectiveness. Sirius ran up the stairs in frenzy, as the rest made way to investigate the front door. He reached the room where Harry laid breathlessly, and was surprised, not expecting to see his Godson who already on his feet, wand at hand who sighed in relief at the sight of his Godfather and not an unwanted guest.

"I thought you were a Death Eater. What's going on? Where are the others?"

"They went to check the front door. It seems as though we have been tracked somehow. You don't still have a trace on you, do you?" Harry burrowed his eyebrows, "I don't see why I still would. I turned seventeen not that long ago." Sirius considered his response before immediately shaking his head,

"The explosions are coming from outside. I think someone is trying to break in, but not with much success." Sirius said, still breathing excessively to some extent.

"But isn't it impossible, I mean...Dumbledore was the secret keeper."

"What about Snape...yes, the Fidelus Charm is unbreakable; since the secret keeper of Grimmauld Place was Dumbledore, but he shared its identity to the entire Order, meaning that slimy git as well...it doesn't matter anyways." He reached out, and put his arm around Harry's waist. "I'll need your wand, Harry. You're in no fit state to dual if it comes down to that. Try to stay behind me," he said as Harry handed him his wand, with an unpleasant look. They heard hurried footsteps thundering towards them. Sirius raised Harry's wand in alarm, only lowering it at the sight of Tonks.

"Sirius, it's them...Death Eaters. Nott and Macnair. They've killed some muggles in attempt to get in here. Half the building is in ruins but our location still remains concealed to them. They cannot breach our security, even though they seem to know we're here. They've must have tracked us somehow." She gave Harry a significant look, "You don't suppose you've still got that trace on you..."

"I don't think so," interceded Sirius abruptly, "It's impossible once one becomes of age." Footsteps could be heard ascending the staircase. Both Tonks and Sirius raised their wands, and then lowered them at the same time as Remus entered the room with a look of distress,

"Thank Merlin for the Fidelus Charm, it has yet to be infringed. For the time being, we are secure." He looked directly at Sirius, "How could they have tracked us?"

Sirius sighed, "I don't know...we've got to get a move on. Listen Harry," he said as he helped assemble Harry down upon the worn tattered mattress, "we've got to discuss about what we're going to." Harry cautiously looked at Tonks and Remus, both with broad eyes.

"They're up here, Ron!" shouted Hermione from the doorway. She heaved a loud sigh when she saw Harry sitting on the bed, starring at her. "You all right?" she asked, just as Ron made an appearance.

"Fine, "murmured Harry, still pondering about what Sirius had said earlier. Sirius turned to look at Ron and Hermione,

"How's it looking outside."

Ron spoke first, "Nott disaparated but Macnair is still here, waiting across the street." Sirius looked grim, "Okay, okay...well seeing as everyone is here." He looked down at Harry who groaned at the sight of Remus and Tonks' anxious looks.

"Listen, Dumbledore entrusted this to me alone, with the help of Ron and Hermione of course."

Ron smiled as Harry went on, "As much as I want to tell you both," he said looking at both Remus and Tonks, who both frowned slightly, noting where this conversation was aiming towards, "I don't think I should reveal to you the contents of this mission." Remus looked highly thwarted. Sirius gave Remus a sad smile,

"Moony, take my cousin back to your cottage and lie low for a while. I promise to keep you posted regularly, and will let you know if we need your assistance...right Harry?" Harry nodded hastily,

"Of course...I really appreciate everything, Remus. Please don't take this the wrong way." Remus exhaled loudly,

"I understand, Harry."

Sirius frowned slightly; he wasn't fooled by his friend's tone. He knew Remus wasn't tolerable with Harry's decision. Tonks too wasn't convinced, she knew her husband was torn in half.

"Harry, please don't settle on this on my behalf. As long as I'm informed regularly, I..." Tonks shook her head hastily before continuing, "I really don't think Remus would last two days at home, while you four are off and about." Remus looked at his wife with broad eyes,

"Dora, you know that..."

She raised her hand, "Remus, I know you'd never be happy in hiding and waiting for news...I know you don't want me to go through this alone, but I'll have my parents and well, truth be told I wouldn't want you to be at home... I'd want you to be with them, fighting for the greater good." It didn't take long for Remus to scoop up Tonks in a tender embrace, and then kiss her passionately on the lips. Sirius sniggered slightly, averting his eyes away from the couple. He still hasn't gotten over the idea of his friend being married to his cousin, and them expecting a child on top of that. His insides blazed with sorrow. He has missed so much.

"Erm, Remus..." Harry said uncertainly. He did of course consider the factor of Tonks being pregnant, but that wasn't the only reason he didn't want Remus to come with them. He wanted to respect Dumbledore's wishes. Harry looked up at his Godfather who seemed to understand the scuffle that was taking place in Harry's mind.

"Moony...that still doesn't mean you can come with us." Remus turned around rapidly, causing Harry to shift rather uncomfortably. He didn't dare look at Remus' wounded eyes. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes, ignoring the principles lead by his conscience,

"Oh, all right. Remus, you can come." Sirius beamed, looking from his friend smiling extensively at him, to Harry who couldn't contain his contentment to Remus' retort.

Sirius turned to look at Tonks. She smiled, knowing what he was going to say, "I know, I know...I'd best be off, I suppose." Sirius advanced towards his cousin, and placed both hands on her shoulders,

"Now listen...you take care of yourself, all right? We'll keep you posted as much as we can." He gave her a tight embrace, "Marauder's vow." She snorted as they released hold of each other. Tonks made way to where Ron and Hermione stood, hugged them both ushering the words, "Be careful," in their ears. Looking down at Harry, who smiled remotely back at her, feeling slightly perturbed, Tonks smiled broadly at him as she kneeled down beside him and gave him a fierce embrace.

"No hard feelings Harry, I doubt I would be much use anyways." Harry shook his head,

"No, don't be foolish...of course you would have been a tremendous help, I just..." She raised her hand, "Don't feel the need to explain yourself. I admire your allegiance Harry, and couldn't be happier with my unborn child's Godfather. Thank you for letting Remus come, he really wanted to help you as much as he can with this. Take care of yourself, and be sure to keep your Godfather and my husband in line." Harry laughed, and hugged her again.

Tonks stood up, finally facing her husband. He gave her courteous nod, and they both headed towards the door. Tonks turned around with a smile, "I'm expecting all of you for Christmas dinner, no exception." Hand in hand, Remus and Tonks made way to the front door, wanting so share a reserved moment together before their separation. Sirius sat down beside Harry on the bed, as Ron and Hermione sat on the two chairs that were across the room, beside a writing table. Sirius patted Harry's back lightly,

"Thanks for giving Remus the thumbs up."

"No worries," he smiled back at him, before setting his gaze upon his two friends who were eying Harry warily. Harry sighed, "I'm fine you guys, really...just a little tired." Hermione grinned back at him reluctantly, however Ron still looked at him vigilantly; he still took the entire blame that his actions resulted in Harry's after affect anguish. Harry seemed to sense his friend's culpability, making a mental note to talk to him in private later. He cleared his throat, "Sirius has reasons to believe that R.A.B is his brother."

Hermione gasped, "What?" Sirius nodded as she looked at him seeking assurance. "Anyways," Harry continued, "let's search his room, and maybe we'll have some leads in to finding the locket."

"So, your brother turned against You-Know-Who?" Ron asked Sirius in disbelief. Sirius gave him a small smile, and nodded,

"Yes, we have reasons to believe that he had knowledge about the horcruxes and sought a way to bring him down."

"That fits," Hermione said loudly. She turned to look at Ron, "Let's start looking for it." They stood up at once,

"I'll come with you two." Sirius said, as he too stood up abruptly. Remus appeared before further words were exchanged. He looked poignant, before giving a query look at Sirius, "What's going on?"

"Harry will explain. We'll be in Regulus' room." He made way to the door, and after giving Harry a momentous look, followed Ron and Hermione who already vacated the room, heading down the hallway to Regulus' room.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Remus said pointing at the foot of the bed where Harry lay.

"Of course," he said without hesitation. Ever since his first acquaintance with Remus John Lupin, Harry felt a close connection with him, and respected him full heartedly. He cleared his throat, but Remus spoke before he could find words that made a meaning.

"Listen Harry, before you tell me anything...I just wanted to..."

"No need Remus, I'm glad you're here." Harry smiled. Remus felt the warmness in his heart, as thoughts of James handing baby Harry to him the first time seventeen years ago pervaded his mind.

"So," Harry said, pulling Remus away from his nostalgia, "Remus, do you know what a Horcrux is?" Remus' eyes widened in astonishment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Do Not Enter_

_Without the Expression Permission of_

_Regulus Black_

Ron snorted as he read the pompous, little sigh, neatly lettered by hand, thinking that it was the sort of thing his brother Percy Weasley might have stuck on his bedroom door. Sirius sighed before turning the handle and entering the room. Regulus' room was slightly smaller than his room, though it has the same sense of former grandeur. Sirius had made it his life mission to annoy his parent's with Gryffindor colors pervade his room along with pictures of his friends and somewhat exposed pictures of muggle women hanging from his walls. Whereas he sought to advertise his difference from the family he despises, Regulus had done the complete opposite. The Slytherin colours of emerald and silver were everywhere. The Black family crest was painted over the bed, along with its motto _Tourjours Pure:_ Always Pure. Hermione crossed the room to examine what seemed like a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage.

"They're all about him." She said in a bitter tone, referring him to Voldemort. Sirius ignored her as he looked around the room for likely hiding places and approached the desk.

"Someone has been here. The drawer's contents are turned over, and the dust seems disturbed." He turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were both still examining the old newspaper clippings of attacks in the year 1980.

"There's an easier way," said Hermione as she raised her wand, "_Accio_ locket!" Ron sighed in disappointment.

"Is that it then? It's not here?"

Hermione thought for a moment before responding to Ron's desperation, "Perhaps the room is under counter-enchantments."

"Charms to prevent it being summoned magically, just like the stone basin in the cave." Harry said from the doorway. Remus was beside him, arm around his waist. Sirius groaned,

"Harry, you really should be in..."

"Sorry Padfoot already tried that but he wouldn't listen...he really is Prong's son." Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure if I should be proud or worried." Remus laughed, "Both are justified."

"Let's search manually; it could be somewhere else in the house." Ron said looking directly at Harry. "This is the locket of Slytherin right? The one you think Regulus stole."

"The same one," Sirius said bitterly answering Remus' question. Hermione gasped, resulting in all eyes to stare at her uncertainly, "I remember there being a locket...in the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it so we...we tossed it, along with everything else that was useful. Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of the last time we were here?"

Harry refused to accept what Hermione had just said, thinking rashly for any possibility that resulted in the locket being somewhere near their grasp. "What about Kreacher?" he asked vaguely.

"Kreacher?" asked Sirius incredulously, "what about him?'

"Well, he used to nick loads of things back from us," Harry said thoughtfully, holding onto his last thread of hope. Sirius apparently took what Harry said in consideration before bellowing, "Kreacher!" There was a loud _crack_ and the house elf appeared out of nowhere, starring up at his Master with his pale skin hanging off him in crinkles. "Master," he croaked bitterly, giving Sirius a courteous nod. He looked around the room. He began muttering feverously,

"Back in my mistress's old house with the blood traitor Weasley, and the Mudblood..." Sirius seemed to ignore his nonsense mutters and gave him a look of utter disgust,

"I've got something to ask you, and I prohibit you from concealing the truth." Sirius looked at Harry, who nodded in encouragement at his Godfather, "Look, there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. It was thrown out apparently. Did you steal it back?"

There was a moment of silence, until, "Yes," the house elf said quietly. Harry's heart was ramming against his ears. "Where is it now?" Harry asked holding his breath.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Sirius asked viciously, "I order you to tell me..."

"Mundungus Fletcher," Kreacher croaked, closing his eyes. Sirius seemed to be towering over him in rage, "Don't lie to me..."

"He's telling the truth, Sirius." Harry said lightly. Sirius looked at him in bewilderment, "What are you on about, Harry?" Harry sighed,

"Last year we ran into Dung, he apparently came back here after you supposedly died and stole some silver wear, hoping to sell it off."

"You can't be serious," Remus said rolling his eyes, "well I'm not surprised."

"Master Regulus' locket, Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!"

Sirius was about to rant about Mundungus Fletcher to Remus, before Harry spoke in a gentle tone to Kreacher, "You called the locket "Master Regulus's"...why?"

Kreacher remained silent. "What did my brother have to do with it, Kreacher?" asked Sirius in a raised tone, "I order you to tell me everything you know about that locket and Regulus' part in it!" Kreacher, who was covering his head in fear that Sirius was going to hit him, sat up and looked at Sirius warily.

"A year after Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord...oh how proud my Mistress was...Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Unlike Master Sirius, Master Regulus liked Kreacher. Master Regulus said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"What?" gasped Hermione who starred at Kreacher with broad eyes.

"He needed an elf?" Remus asked thoughtfully. Kreacher glared at Remus, "Kreacher doesn't answer questions from filthy half-breeds..."

"Go on," Sirius said rather roughly, looking at Remus before setting his gaze once again upon the house elf who was rocking back and forth slightly. "Kreacher went to the Dark Lord, what an honour. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what he had to do, but took Kreacher to a cave beside the sea, beyond the cave was a black lake."

Harry started shaking, raising alarm in Remus who still had his arm wrapped around his waist for support. "Harry, are you all right?" he asked lightly, causing Sirius' head to snap in their direction. His face revealed traces of concern,

"What is it?" Harry shook his head hastily, "Nothing...nothing, go on Kreacher."

Kreacher gulped, "The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink a basin full of potion...Kreacher saw terrible things, Kreacher cried out for Master Regulus and then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island..."

"How did you get away?" Ron asked inaudibly, his face was pale. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back. Master Regulus was very worried...kind master...Master Kreacher came to find Kreacher one night, Master Regulus was very disturbed Kreacher could tell...and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord."

Sirius hands were shaking slightly. He remembered Harry's account on the cave with the stone basin, and Dumbledore drinking the potion...and the Inferi...

"Did you have to drink the potion; did Regulus make you drink the potion?" Hermione asked sympathetically. Kreacher shook his head and wept,

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had. He told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets."

Harry shot a quick glance at Sirius' face, before looking back at Kreacher who continued to sob on with his tale, "Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to leave and to destroy the first locket, and never to tell my Mistress of what he had done. Master Regulus drank the potion...all of the potion..." Kreacher looked up at Sirius, "Master Regulus cried out for Master Sirius, cried out saying he was sorry and begged for Master Sirius' forgiveness. Kreacher swapped the lockets and watched...as Master Regulus...was dragged beneath the water and..."

No one uttered a single word as Kreacher started to wail, and curled up in a ball, still rocking back and forth. Remus walked over to Sirius who looked horrified. He looked away from his friend to conceal the tears that had begun emitting from his eyes. Remus put his hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently. Harry gave his Godfather a meaningful look before relentlessly asking Kreacher to continue with the rest of his tale; he was determined to know the full account.

"So you brought it back here, and tried to destroy it?"

Kreacher didn't even look at him as he responded to the direct question that was being addressed to him, "Nothing worked...powerful spells upon the casting, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open. Kreacher had failed to obey orders; Kreacher could not destroy the locket!"

Harry felt a sudden inclination of fury, staring at Kreacher who continued to sob loudly. "I don't get you Kreacher." Sirius, who was reluctant to look at anyone, finally raised his head in perplexity while starring at his Godson. "Voldemort tried to kill you, Regulus died to bring him down, but you were happy to betray Sirius to Voldemort? You were happy to go to Narcissa and Bellatrix, and pass information through them..."

"WHAT!" Instantly after Sirius shouted in outrage, in one swift move he grabbed Kreacher by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Hermione shrieked in horror. Remus made attempts to loosen Sirius' grip on the house elf's neck, but failed.

"Padfoot, Padfoot! That's enough, let him go!"

"Sirius, please...it's not his fault! He's loyal to people who are kind to him!" Hermione shouted, as tears began forming in her eyes. Harry shot her a look of revulsion at her comment, hinting that Sirius was callous but deep down inside he knew that Sirius was always malicious to Kreacher. A soft thud on the floor made Harry look up seeing that his Godfather had finally released his hold around the house elf's neck.

"Padfoot please, now is not the time. It doesn't matter; you're back now and..."

"And, I've lost two bloody years of my life! You and Tonks are married and expecting! Harry is seventeen and risking his life for the greater good! I've missed so much because of this- this pathetic excuse of a life." Sirius roared. Remus gave him a sympathetic look, before looking down at Kreacher who was gasping for air.

"Kreacher, I want you to, please to go and find Mundungus Fletcher. We need to find out where the locket – where your Master Regulus's locket is. It's really important to well..."

"To ensure that he didn't die in vain," Harry finished Remus' sentence. Remus looked up and smiled at him. "I don't take orders from anyone other than that of my Master's..." Kreacher croaked.

"Sirius..." Remus egged on his friend, who heaved a loud sigh not looking directly at Kreacher,

"Find Mundungus Fletcher." Kreacher nodded, and got to his feet.

"Wait Kreacher," Harry called out from where he was sitting.

"Thanks," he said softly. And with a _crack_ the house elf disappeared. Ron and Hermione exchanged a concise look.

"So, that's that..." Ron said quietly, cautiously glancing at Sirius who still looked vexed. Remus was still beside him, with his hand on his shoulder.

"You all right, Padfoot?" Remus asked wearily. Sirius took a moment before nodding,

"Too much information in such a short amount of time." Remus gave him a soft smile,

"I know...how about we head downstairs for a late lunch?"

They all made comments in agreement. Ron and Hermione were the first one's ascending the staircase. Remus turned from the doorframe, looking at Sirius who simply said, "You go, I have to help Harry anyways." Remus nodded and left abruptly. His footsteps could be heard from afar, echoing across the hallway. Harry carefully examined his Godfather's face as he approached the bed. Pain and disbelieving anguish could still be read from his features.

"Er, Sirius...you okay?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"I'm as well as can be expected, Harry. Don't worry about me, okay? At least we've started our hunt for these wretched horcruxes...I just can't believe that Regulus..." His voice shook. Harry had an inspirited notion, and pulled out the fake locket from the purse that Hagrid had once given him.

"Here," he said as he placed the locket in his Godfather's hand, "It belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it. I was considering giving it to Kreacher as a token of Regulus' gratitude but, well..."

"Thank you, Harry," Sirius gave Harry a one arm embrace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Reactions

_Some material is taken from Chapter Eleven: __**THE BRIBE **__in __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Padfoot, are you listening to me?"

Sirius snapped his head in his friend's direction. Remus heaved a loud sigh, starring at his friend with apprehensive eyes.

"Sirius?"

The two Marauders were sitting across from one another in the drawing room at one of the upper levels of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was fifteen minutes pass midnight, and the house displayed a very eerie stillness throughout the hallways. Harry was fast asleep (last checked by his Godfather) in Sirius' room, as Ron and Hermione slept in a guest room upstairs across from the drawing room. Remus had remarked to his old friend that perhaps they shouldn't be sleeping in the same room, only resulting to an immense hilarity brought by Sirius. It had been nearly a week since Kreacher the house elf left for his undertaking of retrieving Mundungus Fletcher. His penetrating delay only resulted in Harry's anxiousness to be flourished with the elevated force of discouragement, displeasing an already worried Godfather.

"Harry doesn't need this extra stress, waiting around for that _thing..._" Sirius would tell the werewolf several times a day. As if the strain of waiting if Kreacher was successful in retrieving Mundungus Fletcher can equivalent the amount of reservations Harry, the_ Chosen _one has on fulfilling the prophecy. The same prophecy Harry only recently enlightened his Godfather with earlier this afternoon. The same prophecy that Sirius was thinking about just now, until his attention was engaged towards Remus.

"Sorry Moony, what did you say?" Sirius asked lightly, averting his friend's worried gaze.

"Sirius, what is it? You've been like this all afternoon." Sirius eyes remained looking at the chest full of all parchments and news paper clippings, at the corner of the room. "Sirius..."

"Did you know about the prophecy Sybill made about Harry?" Sirius asked, not starring at Remus who looked uneasy.

"The one foretelling the birth of a boy who would be capable of defeating the Dark Lord who himself will "mark him as his equal", and that either the boy or Voldemort will ultimately kill the other? Yes, Lily told me."

Sirius finally looked up, looking utterly dazed, "Come again? You've known about this since...since..."

"Since Lily confided in me that afternoon you and James went to Paris for that Auror conference, remember back in April of 1980 was it?" Remus said in an indifferent tone. Sirius still looked taken aback, "Wait, did James..."

"Of course he knew, Sirius...Lily and James found out about it almost as soon as Harry was born. The Order was later informed about it right after your...your..."

"Supposable death, I take it?" Sirius said sulkily. "Why didn't you tell me? Merlin, why didn't James tell me, I'm Harry's Godfather!" Remus exhaled loudly,

"The only reason Lily told me, was because I walked in on her weeping when I went up to check up on her and Harry. James told me countless amount of times that when the two of you were off in Paris, to check on her at least twice a day, regardless of Lily's objections. So, anyways she confided in me about the prophecy, and had me vow to her that I wouldn't utter a single word to anyone."

"But..."

"I'm sure James would have told you since you were their secret keeper and all. It was just a very veiled matter Padfoot. Everyone knew Voldemort was after the Potters, but they didn't know that it was in fact because there was a prophecy made about their own son. According to Lily, James was revolted. He was so miserable and fearful to reveal the insight to anyone that he agonized himself." Sirius seemed to apprehend what his friend was saying as forgotten memories consumed his mind.

"_Prongs mate, you've haven't been yourself this past week...what is it? Or have you recently looked in a mirror and realized your nose is the size of the Eiffel Tower?" teased Sirius. James however seemed to have disregarded that comment and continued to stare down at his lap. His hands began to shake slightly, only tallying his friend's concerns. Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder, "James, what's wrong...please, tell me. You know I'd do anything for you."_

_James shook his head hastily and grinned reluctantly at Sirius who looked vexed, "It's nothing Padfoot, really...I guess I'm a little on the edge these days you know?" Sirius however still wasn't convinced. James promptly thought of something to cease his friend's pressing worries, "What with my best friend risking his life and all for me, of course I'm feeling rotten..."_

"_James, don't for a second..."_

"_What if they realize you're my..." James looked around and said in a hushed tone, "my secret keeper." Sirius gently squeezed his shoulder, "Listen to me Mr. Potter; you are my best mate, my brother who's been there for me since the very beginning. I told you the day Harry was born that I will do anything to protect your family...my family. Merlin knows what reason why Voldemort has decided to prey upon you, probably for pissing him off more than once," Sirius sniggered, "but that is besides the point. You are my best mate, and if anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself."_

"_Sirius, I..."_

"_No," interrupted Sirius lightly, "I know what I'm doing. Please don 't worry about me all right?" James smiled briefly. Sirius patted him on his shoulder, "Okay, so enough sulking around...I'm expecting the Prongs I know to re-inhabit your body." James nodded, _

"_Listen Padfoot, about Harry..." Sirius turned to look at him with serene eyes, _

"_Yes, Prongs?" James shook his head, _

"_Erm, nothing..."_

"_Come on, what? You've got my attention all rattled up at the mention of my favourite Godson." Sirius said merrily. James snorted, _

"_Only Godson...it's nothing really. Harry's quite fond of you, which couldn't make me happier...but if he ends up calling you dad by accident, there will be a prank war in Moony's backyard...let's just say you've been warned."_

_Sirius laughed, "Oh, is that so almighty Potter?"_

"_Yes, you've heard me...or have those fleas dented your hearing?" James laughed, having almost forgotten about his previous worries. Sirius beamed at him, _

"_Some things never change do they, James?"_

"_And they never will, Padfoot."_

"Sirius," Remus said stridently, "are you..." Sirius shook his head,

"I'm fine...you're right about James. He would always seem slightly on the edge...he should have told me." Remus gave him a sad smile,

"I know, Sirius...but think of it this way, what would you have done if you were in his position?"Sirius stared at him blankly, and without hesitation or any subsequent thought said,

"Probably the same, actually."

"_Some things never change do they, James?"_

"_And they never will, Padfoot."_

Sirius lowered his head, "I miss him, you know...it's been sixteen years, and not a day goes by that I don't think about him. That day that I fell into the veil..." Remus held his breath, starring at him with broad eyes. Sirius never revealed to anyone what took place after he fell into the Death Chamber. Almost immediately Remus remembered Hermione informing him of the sacrifices the one who returns from the limbo would eventually suffer from...but they hadn't a clue what the contents of those sacrifices would be. He hastily shook his head, fleetingly pushing away his abrupt thoughts as Sirius continued speaking in a distinctive low tone.

"It was peculiar, Remus. I was surrounded by darkness, but I could distinctively hear Harry call my name and then your attempts in comforting him."

"You heard us?" Remus asked inaudibly. Sirius bobbed his head lightly,

"It was horrible. I knew everyone had thought my disappearance was fatal. And then almost instantly there was this loud voice that surrounded me. It asked me if I wanted to return, or go to the world of the After Life. Obviously, I wanted to come back. I had to come back, to Harry and you. The voice laughed and said I should have chosen the After Life, and that there were several obstacles I had to go through. I didn't know it would take years to accomplish...in all honestly it seemed like weeks."

Remus was breathing heavily as he listened intently to his friend recounting his experience in a wounded voice. He dreaded asking the question that perturbed his mind, but he needed to know.

"What did you have to do, Sirius? In your father's research it said that the obstacles were traumatizing, making the After Life sough-after."

Sirius face, though already paled became even more ashen looking. His hands commenced to quiver slightly, as his heart beat rammed against the surface of his ears. Remus made a motion to stand up and console his friend, but he made a better judgment call in confining his gesture of friendship thinking that it was best to let Sirius be. Sirius cleared his throat but ceased immediately at the sound of the hallway floor creaking. Sirius groaned in seething at the sight of his Godson standing at the door frame, who gave him an innocuous look. Remus too sighed in slight annoyance. He was eagerly looking forward to Sirius' account on what took place beyond the veil. Remus needed Sirius' testimony to aid in his own research on these sacrifices Sirius may possibly fall casualty to its sufferance.

"So like your father you are, Harry. He too, would have overlooked his injuries and let his curiosity get the best of him." Harry smiled at Sirius' comment.

"It wasn't my curiosity, Sirius...I couldn't sleep." Remus got up abruptly and offered his seat to Harry. He hobbled passed Remus, and sat down gradually on the chair that was across from his Godfather, who raised his eyebrow.

"What happened to not leaving your bed Prongs Junior?"

Harry sighed, "Sirius, I've been in bed for the past week. Honestly, I'm fine...so stop looking at me as if I'm some fragile child."

"He has a point, Padfoot. I think you're over doing it a little bit." Remus said lightly.

"A little bit...he's over doing it a lot..." Before Harry could finish his rant, his scar seared with pain. Harry immediately clamped his hand to his forehead. Sirius was at his side at once, kneeling beside him.

"Your scar is hurting again...I don't like this..." Harry ignored his Godfather, and closed his eyes. Sirius and Remus' calls seemed as if they were coming from somewhere distant. Grunting in pain, Harry slumped over in Sirius' arms.

"_Gregorovitch?" said a high, cold voice, "I want Gregorovitch."_

"_Er wohnt hier nicht mehr!" cried a woman, whose face displayed immense terror. "He no live here! He no live here! I know him not!" The woman backed away down the dark hall, and he Harry followed. His long white fingered hand had drawn his wand. "Where is he?"_

"_Das weifs ich nicht! He move! I know not, I know not!!" He raised his wand, and the woman screamed. Her two young children came running into the hall. The woman tried to shield them with her arms. There was a flash of green light, and then the screaming ceased._

"Harry! HARRY!"

He opened his eyes; his head was in his Godfather's lap. Sirius was looking down at him with worried filled eyes. He exchanged a grim look with Remus who was at Harry's other side. "Harry, what did you see? You were yelling your head off! I'm surprised you didn't wake Ron and Hermione."

Harry was shaking slightly. He took a deep breath, "Voldemort murdering a woman and her family. He didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again, they were just _there..."_ Sirius tightened his hold on his Godson.

"Harry," Remus said quietly, "you aren't supposed to let this happen. Dumbledore wanted you to use Occlumency! He thought this connection was dangerous – Voldemort can use it. He already has..."

"What do you mean he already has, Remus?" Sirius asked loudly. But Harry spoke before Remus clarified.

"I thought he was torturing you and had you at the Department of Mysteries...that's why we went there, I thought...and then you di-" Sirius was aghast.

"What good is it to watch him kill and torture, how can it help?" Remus asked lightly.

"Because it means I know what he's doing," said Harry loudly, regaining the voice he lost while admitting he fell for Voldemort's trap that led to Sirius falling beyond the veil.

"Harry," Sirius said gently, "you're supposed to shut him out."

"You know I'm lousy at Occlumency, I never got the hang of it."

"Well, that's understandable with that slime head as your teacher." Sirius said bitterly.

"Sirius is right, Harry. You must shut him out."

"But I'm going to use it." Harry said sternly, ignoring Remus' last comment. "I want to know why he's after Gregorovitch."

"Gregorovitch, the wandmaker?" Remus asked loudly, "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yes, he's got Ollivander locked up somewhere. Maybe he thinks Gregorovitch is a better wandmaker, knows more about what it is he's trying to find."

"Ollivander...Harry, what are you talking about?' Sirius asked, looking down at him uncertainly.

"Ollivander is missing, Sirius." Remus said softly. "But Harry, how do you..."

"I saw it," Harry said, answering Remus' enquiry.

"What do you think this means, Remus? Ollivander...Gregorovitch, what is it that he's seeking? A wand?" Sirius asked Remus uneasily. Remus gave him a significant look,

"I don't know, Sirius." A deafening _crack_ echoed the drawing room. Sirius stood up at once, and with Remus' assistance help lifted Harry off the ground, and situated him on the chair Sirius was sitting on previously. They turned to Kreacher who was disentangling himself and bowed low to Sirius,

"Kreacher has returned with Mundungus Fletcher, Master Sirius." Mundungus Fletcher scrambled up and pulled out his wand. Remus was quicker than him, with the help of his werewolf instincts and shouted,

"_Expelliarmus!"_

He made a motion towards the door when Remus raised his wand and said, "Don't even think about it, Fletcher."

"What?" he bellowed, "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'ouse-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go or..."

"You're not in much of a position to make threats," said Sirius aggressively. Mundungus took a step back in shock.

"Si-Sirius? Is tha you? Blimey mate, I thought you were dead..." He looked at Remus and Harry for some reassurance, however both refrained. "Well, as you can see I haven't died. Anyways, we have a few questions for you."

"Is this about that night we went to get Harry?" Mundungus asked timidly. Sirius glanced at Remus in bewilderment.

"What's he talking about, Remus?" Remus gave him a returning look of his own uncertainty when realization dawned upon him. "We're not enquiring about you backing out, Fletcher."

"I panicked, okay? I never wanted to come along, no offence," Mundungus said, nervously glancing at Harry, "but I never volunteered to die for you, an' that was bleedin' You-Know-Who come flying at me, anyone woulda got outta there, I said all along I didn't wanna do it-"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked in an infuriation.

"For your information, none of the rest of us Disapparated," Remus said in an aggravated tone.

"That's because you weren't disguised as bloody Harry Potter!" Mundungus bellowed.

"Can someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius was now yelling, seeking for answers. Harry sighed,

"The night that I left Privet Drive, the order leaked a fake trail to the Ministry about the date of my departure. There were Death Eaters patrolling the skies in the general area. There were fourteen of us, and seven Harry Potters."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Polyjuice potion," Harry answered simply. "Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur and Dung took the potion to look like me. They each had a companion, each heading to different houses. I hated the plan, but I had to go along with it. Anyways, we all eventually ended up at Tonks' parent's house...except for Dung who..."

"Disapparated, you coward." Remus said venomously; the inner wolf inside him was stirring to some extent. Sirius glared at Mundungus, who gulped loudly.

"Sirius...it was bleedin' You-Know-Who and well..."

"So you back out and risk my Godson's safety!" Sirius yelled in a hostile way. Harry got up and made way towards his Godfather, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

"Sirius, it doesn't matter...I'm fine now aren't I?" Sirius was still panting heavily but nodded lightly at his Godson's comment. Harry turned from Sirius and glowered his gaze at Mundungus.

"We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-Eye. We already knew you were an unreliable bit of scum."

"Well then, why the 'ell am I being' unted down by 'ouse-elves? Or is this about them goblets again? I aint' got none of 'em left, or you could have 'em-"

"It's not about the goblets either, although you're getting warmer," said Harry. "Shut up and listen. When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable..."

"Sirius never cared about any of that junk!" Mundungus yelled, interrupting Harry.

"Oh shut up!" Sirius yelled in rage, "Interrupt him again, and I'll wring your filthy neck you devious piece of grime!" Harry looked fiercely at Mundungus, who was starring fearfully at Sirius.

"When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began, "there was a locket...what did you do with it?"

"I sold it? Why was it really valuable?" Mundungus said softly, retorting Remus to snort,

"Wondering whether you should have asked more money for it, Fletcher?"

"More?" said Mundungus. "That wouldn't have been effing difficult...bleedin' gave it awa, di'n i? No choice. She was going to fine me, but fortunately for me took a liking to the locket...I was very lucky selling without a licence for trading in magical artefacts."

"Who was this woman?" asked Harry exchanging a look with his Godfather.

"Dunno, some Ministry hag...little woman. Bow on top of 'er head, she looked like a toad."

Harry gasped.

"Who is it, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer his old Professor right away, but looked down at his hand that bore the words _I must not tell lies._

"Harry?" Harry turned to look at Sirius who was looking at him uncertainly.

"Umbridge."

"Dolores Umbridge?" Remus said bitterly in astonishment. "You've got to be joking." Harry remembered Sirius telling him once how much Remus loathed his fifth Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Right, so...can I leave now?"

"Padfoot, he knows about you being alive. I don't think its wise letting him go with that kind of information. We haven't told the Order yet because we thought it would be best them not knowing about your return. It might be dangerous, and Merlin knows I don't trust Mundungus Fletcher more than I trust Severus Snape."

"We could modify his memory?" Harry suggested nonchalantly.

Sirius contemplated what Harry said and nodded firmly at Remus, "Prongs Junior has made an excellent proposal. What do you think, Moony?"

"Wait, no... you can't do that!" Mundungus shouted in desperation.

"Yes, I approve Prongs Junior's proposal Padfoot. Care to do the honours?" Sirius smiled at Remus as he handed him his wand.

"Wait, Sirius no...you can't do this!"

Sirius gave him a look of revulsion as he raised Remus' wand, "This is for risking Harry's safety you bloody bandit. _Obliviate!"_

Mundungus fell to the floor, with a look of utter mystification. Before uttering any nonsense, Sirius turned to Kreacher who had been standing in the corner of the room since his arrival. "Kreacher, take this scum back to wherever you found him." Harry gave Sirius a piercing look. He talked with Sirius earlier about being nicer to Kreacher, taking what Hermione said about him being loyal to people who are kind to him seriously. "Get him out of my sight, please? There happy, Harry."

Kreacher bowed to Sirius before roughly grabbing Mundungus' cloak and flicking his fingers. With a loud _crack _ they were gone.

"Dolores Umbridge?" Remus said again raucously.

"It has to be her; Mundungus' account fits with her description. I know it's her..." Harry looked down at his hand again, not knowing that Sirius had been watching.

"Why do you keep looking at the back of your hand, Harry?" Harry's heart froze.

"Erm, no reason Sirius." He said hastily, quickly thinking about something to say to change the topic, "So, where do you suppose Kreacher found Mundungus?"

Sirius wasn't fooled. He knew Harry had inherited his father's _quick-thinking_ ability in order to avert the conversation once it took presence of an uncomfortable area. "Hold out your hand, Harry?" Sirius gently grabbed Harry's hand since Harry refrained from lifting it. Remus looked startled at his friend's reaction. Sirius face paled, carefully looking at Harry's hand with distasted horror. Remus walked over to them, and peered over Harry's shoulder, letting out a huff.

"Who did this to you, Harry?" Sirius asked in a very anger-controlled voice. Harry sighed; he had tried avoiding this entire incident. In all honesty he felt slightly uneasy and embarrassed about the whole thing, not trying to admit defeat and weakness. "It doesn't matter, Sirius..."

"It does to me, Harry."

Remus was staggered at how well his friend seemed to be maintaining his fury. "It was Umbridge, in fifth year when she was our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She used to give me loads of detentions for speaking about Voldemort's return and said I was lying...so she..."

"Blood quills are illegal." Remus said indignantly glancing at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius' gaze however was still upon Harry, "I was still around when this happened. Why didn't you tell me, Harry? I remember you telling me about the detentions but...you should have told me."

Harry averted his eyes from him, "I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't want to seem weak and whine like a child, making anyone think I couldn't handle it...because I could."

"Harry," Sirius said quietly, "You are not weak. What that hag did was vile and cruel and more importantly it was wrong. You didn't deserve that; you shouldn't have gone through with it alone. I'm your Guardian, and I love you. You can tell me anything, and I promise you that I'd never think of you any less." Sirius gently squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Harry, look at me." Green eyes met grey, "You know I'd never judge you, right? You're twice the man than anyone I've ever met...including myself."

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't say that, Sirius." Remus patted Harry's back,

"I would." Sirius shot him a defiant stare,

"Oh shut up, Moony." Sirius turned to look at his Godson, who had laughed earlier at Remus' mention. "I know, Sirius. I'm sorry; I'm not use to this having a Guardian thing. I mean, I only just got a Guardian before he fell beyond the veil and got stuck in a limbo for two years." Sirius gave him a sad smile,

"You can tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can always come to me too, Harry. I trust you know that?" Remus added lightly. Harry smiled at the both of them before nodding. "Thanks."

Sirius sighed, "So...how perverse is the Ministry these days, seeing as we're meant to pay a visit in the near future to get a hold of Slytherin's locket."

"Bet you can't wait to face Dolores, Sirius." Remus sniggered.

"Yes, I am quite keen on facing her, Moony." Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not as easy as walking in her office, and snatching it from her. We'll need a plan. I've got my cloak. We could sneak around the Ministry, find out as much as we can find out about its newly enforced regime and then eventually get the locket."

"Careful planning is in order for this. We'll discuss it in the morning, once we fill Ron and Hermione in with everything." Remus said sharply.

Sirius nodded brusquely before facing Harry, "Right, well...I think it's time that you head..."

"Off to bed?" Harry said in a tone of annoyance, finishing his amused Godfather's sentence. "Yes, it's getting late."

"Fine," Harry said snappily, "only if you promise me that this excessive over protectiveness stops immediately after tonight." Sirius narrowed his eyes with a reluctant grin,

"Fine, but if I see any sign of fatigue or anything, like your scar..."

"Scar pains don't count," Harry said abruptly, "I can't help those, and besides I'm using them as an advantage."

"Harry, you really should try shutting them out..."

"Fine, scar pains don't count," Sirius said, cutting off Remus, "but any strains of your body at all, then I am obliged to intervene." Harry snorted, "Obliged...please, Sirius I am seventeen."

"And, I AM your Godfather," Sirius said with superiority, "Now come on, I'm taking you back to bed."

"Going to tuck me in?" Harry teased. "Yes, yes I am...do you have a problem with that?" Harry gave him an amused expression before shaking his head. "Night, Remus." Harry said to Remus who was still chuckling.

"Night, Harry..." Remus leaned close to him, "Mind your Godfather and his smugness won't you? He's only doing what he thinks is best for you." Harry nodded,

"I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry about the delay! I had finals...you know how it is._

_Please review! It helps with quick updates._

_Take care._


	7. Risked Immobility

_Some passages were taken from CHAPTER TWELVE: MAGIC IS MIGHT from __** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_

_Just for you lunapia!_

______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Severus Snape?"_

"I didn't kill you," Harry said loudly, once his tongue unrolled. He then held his breath as the dusty plagued figure of Dumbledore exploded before him. Mrs. Black's portrait started wailing her usually rants about _miscreants, dirty blood, shame to the name wizard_ as Harry descended down the stairs to the kitchen. He was greeted by his Godfather who sighed in relief at the sight of him.

"You were supposed to be back two hours ago!" Sirius bellowed. Harry rolled his eyes,

"Oh come on, Sirius...I'm fine, and no one saw me so all is well...well actually, it's not. I've got news, and you won't like it."

"What happened?" Both Ron and Hermione asked apprehensively. They were both sitting at the table, looking over scribbled bits of parchments, and hand drawn maps as Harry strode towards them, passing his livid Godfather and threw down the newspaper on the table. Sirius peered atop Harry's shoulders and wheezed heavily. _SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER_

"No!" said Ron and Hermione thunderously, "It can't be true!"

"What can't be true?" Remus Lupin was carrying some books down the stairs, peering at the group huddled around the deep-rooted table. "What's going on?" Sirius turned to look at him; his wrath expression was still upon his face, as his hollow sulky eyes gazed upon the anxious werewolf.

"Snivellus is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"WHAT!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione both jumped in alarm as they gaped towards their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in disbelief. Never had Harry heard his father's old friend Moony lose his discomposure like that before, except perhaps at Remus' discovery of Dumbledore's death back at the Hospital Wing. "I know, Moony. The world is crumbling around us. It's beginning to feel like last time..." Sirius gave Harry a distressing look.

"You're not going to lose me like you lost my dad, Sirius." Sirius was stunned; his Godson had once again read his troubled thoughts. "You sure you aren't a seer, kiddo?" Harry chuckled softly, as Remus treaded between Ron and Hermione who were examining the article.

'"_I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest wizarding traditions and values -" _Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, Headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study, Merlin's beard!' Hermione shrieked, making all of them jump.

"Cutting off people's ears?" Sirius asked curiously. Ron sighed, and recounted the story of the seven Potters heading to Tonks' parents house to Sirius whose eyes widened in revelation. "At least they're not at Hogwarts anymore...oh Merlin, Ginny!" Ron said in a panicked filled voice. Harry's head snapped in his friend's direction,

"What about Ginny?"

"Think about it, Harry. She's still at Hogwarts!" Hermione said loudly. Harry's face paled.

"Snape's not our only worries." Remus said softly, as he cleared his voice to read the article aloud, '"_Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."'_

Ron's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't..."

"They're Death Eaters, Ron." Sirius said bitterly, clarifying Ron's confusion. Harry's face, if possible, paled even more extensively as if had no blood left in his body.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly. Her vibrant eyes and striking red hair filled Harry's thoughts, as he recollected the Birthday present she had given to him this year.

"Harry," Sirius's hand was on his shoulder, "you okay? You zoned out for a minute there."

Harry nodded firmly, "Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione let out a soft whimper as she ran to hug Harry, taking him by surprise. Sirius took a step back, with an amused expression at his Godson's reaction.

"Erm, Hermione...I'm fine." He looked over at Ron who simply shrugged his shoulders. Before any further words were exchanged, Hermione spoke out in a slight sob,

"Oh Harry, I knew it...I knew it! I told her that you still loved her!" Ron rolled his eyes, as he gently pulled Hermione off his friend. Remus sighed, with a faint smile on his face. Sirius however was at a loss for words.

"I'm obviously missing something here." Harry's eyes widened; he forgot that Sirius didn't know about him and Ginny. "Harry used to date my sister," Ron said casually, "but they ended things a couple of months ago after Dumbledore's funeral."

Whatever reaction Harry was expecting from his Godfather, certainly wasn't his well-known bark out laughter. Harry, who was deeply confused, looked at Remus for some kind of clarification. Remus, who seemed to understand his friend's reaction, chuckled inaudibly. "Red hair, Moony! What is it with the Potter men and red hair?" Sirius continued laughing, until an irritated Harry snapped at him,

"I don't see anything funny, Sirius. Ginny has to go back to Hogwarts with Death Eaters in control!" Sirius instantaneously stopped laughing.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Harry. I just...it took me by surprise, that's all." Harry exhaled loudly, feeling slightly guilty for spontaneously yelling at Sirius like that. He knew his Godfather meant no harm. Harry had to remind himself to be patient with Sirius, after all it wasn't his fault he's been absent for two years, but rather his own.

"No worries...sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...I'm just worried for Ginny." Remus spoke before the uncomfortable stiffness between them consumed the kitchen's atmosphere.

"Harry, why were you so late?"

"I watched the Ministry entrance for a couple of hours, thought I would get a glimpse of her...saw your dad," he turned to Ron who nodded in appreciation, "he looks fine. I also have some news that is beneficial." All eyes were on Harry as he cleared his throat, "There was this bearded bloke that nearly ran into me..."

"Harry, I told you to stay behind a pole or something." Sirius hissed. Harry rolled his eyes as he continued speaking firmly, "Anyways, I think I know roughly where Umbridge's office is. I heard the bearded wizard saying to his mate, "I'll be up on Level One, Dolores wants to see me.""

Hermione let out a slight huff, "This is beneficial information indeed, Harry!" Harry smiled at her,

"Yeah, I know...I think we can actually attempt in snatching the locket tomorrow." Hermione snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. We can't..."

"Why not?" Harry asked in annoyance, "Ron has told us all he knows about the Ministry, and you both have every single detailed account about the Ministry, down to the Magical Maintenance and their navy blue robes practically rememorized. I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around the Ministry for another week. The longer we put it off, the further away the locket could be."

Hermione looked at Sirius, hoping he might share the same light as her. Sirius sighed, "Harry's right, we know everything important. We know they've stopped Apparition in and out of the Ministry, and that only the most senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their homes to the Floo Network...and now with Harry overhearing that bearded wizard, we might as well get on with the Polyjuice potion plan."

"I don't think all of us should go to the Ministry." Remus said, adding on to Sirius' note, "I think it's best for us to save some of the Polyjuice potion, it might be of great use in the near future...seeing as we don't have a month to waste brewing any." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"You and I will go, and the kids..."

"I don't think so, Sirius. I'm going." Harry said with narrowed eyes, expecting his Godfather to fume at him. Sirius however gave him a solemn expression and spoke in a very firm tone,

"Harry, it's too risky...if you get caught..."

"You're supposed to be dead, Sirius...it's just as risky for you as it is for me."

"Oh come off it Harry," Sirius said, his voice rising, "You're more important! I can't risk you getting caught. I'm an escaped convict as well! That also has no importance; I'm the adult here and..."

"You're free..." Remus said quietly. Hermione gasped,

"You're right! Oh Sirius, we forgot to tell you...the Wizengamot announced your innocence last year." Sirius stared blankly at Hermione, as if he didn't hear her. Remus walked over to him, and patted his back affectionately. Harry broke into a wide grin, winking at him. Sirius began shaking his head in disbelief,

"Twelve years...twelve years I had to rot in that place..." Remus gently squeezed his shoulder,

"It's over now, Padfoot. You're free...and I know it doesn't seem to make any difference at the moment, but..."

"It's not important, I don't care anymore. And you're right; it doesn't make any difference at the moment, what with Death Eaters and Voldemort strutting around." Sirius said lightly.

"It will make a difference once we defeat him though." Remus said with a smile. Harry nodded,

"And on that positive note let's talk about snatching the locket from Umbridge." Sirius smiled faltered, "Fine, you can go...but you'll do everything I tell you to do, got it?"

Harry nodded with a grin, "So, I think at least one of you should stay here." Sirius looked at Remus. Both men seemed to have had a silent understanding amongst themselves as they both nodded abruptly.

"I'll stay here with Hermione, you," Remus said looking at Harry, "Sirius, and Ron will Appararate to the Ministry tomorrow morning. We'll go over the plan tonight. Was anyone at front when you came, Harry?"

"Yes, Macnair is back...I almost lost my balance on the step, but don't worry he didn't see him." Harry said, staring at his Godfather's anxious filled eyes at the mention of him losing his balance.

"Good, okay...so let's go over the plan. Ron, how man of these puking pastilles have you got?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Those twins are geniuses! Why didn't we think of those?" Sirius asked with bright eyes filled with nostalgia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They did not go to bed that night until every single one of them could recite the plan in perfect detail. They would recount countless amounts of times about the Polyjuice potion, Puking Pastilles, Navy Blue Robes of Magical Maintenance and keeping Harry hidden while Voldemort sought him so diligently. Harry decided to stay a little bit longer with Sirius and Remus, as Ron and Hermione retreated upstairs to their sleeping bags. He rubbed his eyes, and let out a loud yawn causing Remus to snigger, "Are you sure you don't want to join them, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, as he examined the blueprint of the Ministry, not looking at Remus' thoughtful expression. Sirius was tapping his hands against the table to an unrecognizable tune, as he stared blankly at the ceiling, shaking his head every so often. "I still can't believe it took them fifteen years to figure out my innocence." Remus' insides swirled unpleasantly with remorse. He had believed for thirteen years that Sirius betrayed them all, selling out James and Lily to Voldemort. He regretted it every day. Sirius sighed loudly, pulling Remus away from his darkened thoughts. "I'm going to regret doing this..." Remus and Harry exchanged a look of puzzlement, as Sirius shouted, "Kreacher!"

_Crack_, the house elf bowed down at Sirius as soon as he appeared in the kitchen. Sirius was reaching for something in his back pocket. "Ah, here it is." It was the fake locket that Harry had given to him two weeks ago. Sirius got up and kneeled beside the elf, who took a step back in fear thinking that Sirius was going to hit him. "Kreacher, I'd, er, like you to have this," he said, pressing the locket into the elf's hand, "This belonged to my brother, and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you did." Kreacher's eyes welled up with tears as he stared down at his hand holding the locket. Sirius jumped as Kreacher let out a howl of shock and misery, throwing himself on the ground, wailing back and forth.

"Oh Master Sirius, kind Master! Please forgive Kreacher for passing information to Miss Cissy and Miss Bella!" Kreacher started banging his head against the floor, when Sirius held him in place.

"I order you not to hurt yourself ever again." It took Sirius nearly fifteen minutes to calm down Kreacher, who was so overwhelmed to be presented with a Black family heirloom passed down to him from the last living heir of the worthy Black family. Once Kreacher's discomposure was maintained, he stood up facing Sirius who also was on his feet,

"Master Sirius, can Kreacher get you anything?" Sirius shook his head hastily, "No, no thank you Kreacher. Tomorrow morning, we're getting up early...readymade breakfast and coffee would be nice to wake up to."

"Of course, of course Master Sirius...anything for Master Sirius. Master Regulus was right about you, Master Sirius." With the usual loud _crack _he was gone. Yawning, Sirius sat down at the table and gave a query smile at Remus and Harry who were staring at him with broad eyes. "Erm..."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Godfather?" Remus laughed,

"I'm with Harry, Padfoot...I was not expecting that, I mean two weeks ago you nearly strangled Kreacher to death. Has becoming a free man rattled with your brain?" Sirius sighed,

"I still haven't forgiven him. I just didn't want to risk something of that magnitude happening again. I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to my Godson because Kreacher had an old prejudice grudge on me."

Harry remembered something Dumbledore had said to him, mere hours after Sirius's "death": _I do not think Sirius ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's..._He smiled knowing that what Dumbledore had once said about his Godfather was no longer true...at least he hoped not.

"Harry, I hope you didn't mind me giving the locket to him...I got the idea from you actually." Sirius said lightly. Harry shook his head hastily,

"No worries, I'm glad," he smiled, "Kreacher has sure changed his attitude towards you, huh Sirius." Sirius laughed,

"Yeah, yeah...oh Harry, so I've been meaning to ask, what happened with you and Lily?"

Remus half raised his eyebrows, "Erm, Lily?" Sirius looked aghast as he shook his head rapidly.

"Ginny, sorry Harry. What happened with you and Ginny?" Harry looked at him sympathetically, "Erm, well...what with everything that happened this year with Dumbledore dying, not returning to Hogwarts and in its place find the remaining horcruxes to bring down Voldemort...let's just say I didn't think it was a good time for a romantic relationship."

"Ginny Weasley," Sirius said softly, "I can see you fancying her. She actually reminds me a lot of your mother." Remus nodded in concurrence,

"You're right, Padfoot." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat,

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, getting dumped is a huge blow to one's ego." Remus grunted at Sirius' comment. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance at his Godfather, "I didn't get dumped, Sirius. I was the one to break things off with her." Sirius raised his eyebrows,

"Really...why? You obviously still care about the girl."

"Sirius, Harry doesn't want to talk about it...so quit pestering him with questions." Harry smiled in admiration to Remus.

"It's no use with this one, Remus." Sirius scoffed at him in a sardonic fashion. Harry exhaled loudly, "I thought it was for the best. I didn't want any harm to come to her."

"Harry..."

"No, I know what you're going to say." Harry said, raising his hand to hush his Godfather, "Let's just drop it." Sirius exchanged a comprehended look with Remus, before lightly patting Harry on the back. "Listen to me, Harry. I understand your motives. Your father broke off things with Lily once when times started getting rough during our Auror training. Remember, Moony? He was always so stubborn and paranoid that he was going to get Lily and himself...."

"Killed..." Harry said quietly. Sirius closed his eyes, cursing himself for saying anything. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Just drop it, Sirius. You're making things worse." Remus said lightly.

"Sorry..."

Harry shook his head, "No, no it's okay...thanks." Sirius gave him a one arm embrace before taking his seat beside Remus. Harry grinned at him reluctantly thinking about what he had just said about his father. "I didn't know you and my dad were Aurors?"

"They were all right, and the best Aurors the Ministry could ever ask for if I might add," Remus said merrily. Sirius chortled,

"Thanks Moony. Yes, James and I were Junior Aurors at the time of your birth actually. Three years of training, and loads of paper work, Merlin I hated all that paper work...written theory, so pointless."

Remus glanced at his watch, "Perhaps you should tell him about it another time, Padfoot. It's getting late." Sirius glanced at his watch absent-mildly.

"You're right; we'll need our rest for tomorrow."

"See you both in the morning," Harry said as he got up and made way towards the door.

"Night,"

His footsteps thudded against the stairs, until the sound ceased suddenly. Sirius sighed. He was still looking at the door where Harry stood moments ago. "Sirius,"

"Yes Moony," Sirius said, still staring at the door. "He's going to be fine..." Sirius turned to look at his friend's cheerless smile. "Thanks Moony."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning Harry bumped into Ron in the hallway, who seemed as if he was still half asleep. Hermione, who was behind him laughed quietly as she rubbed her eyes. "You look terrible," Ron said with broad eyes to Harry, after straightening up. They found Sirius and Remus downstairs in the kitchen, where Harry left them last night, being served coffee and hot rolls by Kreacher. "Thank you, Kreacher." Remus said as the house elf happily placed a hot roll on the plate in front of him. "Did you guys stay here all night?" Harry asked humorously.

"We'd better hurry," Sirius said looking solemnly at Ron and Harry, disregarding Harry's comment. Harry sighed, he knew his Godfather was going to be an uptight, nervous wreck until they returned safely back to the Noble House of Black. They gulped down their breakfast, placing Polyjuice potion, the Invisibly Cloak, Decoy Detonators, Puking Pastilles and Extendable Ears in Hermione's beaded bag that she gave Ron to hold, on the table. They set off upstairs; Kreacher was bowing them out and promising to have steak and shepherd's pie ready for them when they returned. Sirius turned around, and embraced his friend, who whispered something in his ear. Sirius let Remus go and nodded grimly at him. Remus gave a one arm embrace to Harry, murmuring the words, "Take care, and listen to your Godfather," before turning to Ron and shaking his hand firmly. They made their way on to the front step with colossal caution: three Death Eaters were watching the house from across the misty square.

Sirius disapparated with Ron first, then came back for Harry. The three wizards found themselves in a deserted alleyway.

"Okay, well according to Hermione the first Ministry workers did not usually appear until at least eight o'clock. We'll wait here, under the cloak of course for someone to arrive. As soon as they went under the cloak, a tiny _pop_ was heard and a little Ministry witch had Apparated in front of them. Sirius silent stunning spell had worked its charm, as the witch stumbled to the floor. Harry took off the cloak as Sirius went to pluck out a few of her hairs and added them to a flask of muddy Polyjuice Potion.

"Hello, my name is Mafalda Hopkirk," Sirius said, reading a small card that identified the victim of his stunning spell. Sirius drank the potion, and within seconds became the exact replica of Mafalda Hopkirk. Sirius spun around as he heard someone humming to themselves, coming from a distant. "Put the cloak on," Sirius hissed.

"Oh, hello, Mafalda!"

"Erm, hello!" Sirius said in a quavery voice, trying his best to disguise his manly timbre. Harry had to cover his mouth, and bite his tongue from laughing out loud. Ron elbowed him fiercely. "How are you?" Sirius said.

"Not so good, actually...got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sirius said, his voice was cracking a bit. Harry muffled a silent laugh. The wizard looked directly where Ron and Harry were standing and then back at Sirius. "How are you, you sound a bit..."

"Wizard's flu, I'm afraid." Sirius said hastily, "Here, have a sweet. I insist!" he said aggressively as the wizard began rapidly shaking his head but in the end took one. The wizard started vomiting so hard, that he didn't notice Sirius yanking a handful of his hairs. "Eeek, you better take the day off!" The wizard vomited again, before looking up directly at Sirius.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...I really must go today, but...Mafalda, I have a favour to ask." Sirius' eyes widened, "Yes?"

"My wife has an appointment today with Dolores, do you think you could be there for her...you know how the Registration Commission is...tell her to tell Dolores to check the upgraded files, she'll see that all is in order. Could you do that for me?" He vomited again.

"Yes, sure..." Sirius said swiftly. With a courteous nod, the wizard disappeared. Sirius turned around to face Ron and Harry who just took off the cloak. "Harry, you were nearly discovered."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No we weren't, and that guy was clueless anyways. He just thought he heard something."

"And he was right, he heard you laughing!" A very angry looking Mafalda Hopkirk said sternly. Sirius handed Ron the bits of hairs, and within minutes after placing them in the flask Ron transformed into Reg Cattermole, "According to the label in the back," said Ron.

"Now Harry, wait here...and we'll be back with some..."

"Oh no..."

Sirius and Harry both turned around simultaneously and faced Ron wearily. "We didn't bring enough Polyjuice Potion, I must have forgotten to grabbed the flask on the chair...I only grabbed the ones on the table." He said vigilantly, fearing Sirius' reaction. Just as Sirius found his voice to express his anger, Harry spoke first,

"That's fine. I'll just stay under the cloak. Don't worry," he said looking at Sirius who was going to say something, "I'll be right behind you." They stepped out of the alleyway together. Sirius, with a concealed Harry tottered off down the steps to the ladies' steps, as Ron took the other steps of stairs, joining a number of oddly dressed men. The sound of flushing could be heard. Harry crouched down and peered through the gap at the bottom of the cubicle to see a witch climbing into the toilet.

"We have to flush ourselves in? He whispered. He jumped as Sirius turned around slightly and whispered,

"Hold on to me." Feeling incredibly foolish, they both went into the toilet. Within seconds he was back at the Ministry of Magic.

"Psst!" said a voice, and both he and Sirius looked around to see Reg Cattermole, also known as Ron gesturing them from over the statue with the words MAGIC IS MIGHT.

"You got in all right?" Ron asked Sirius who nodded. "Where is..."

"I'm behind Sirius," Harry whispered, causing Ron to jump.

"Cattermole!" They looked around. Harry's stomach dropped as Sirius growled, both recognizing the Death Eater. Sirius took a step back, and began reaching out behind him, feeling for Harry. He sighed heavily as he felt the invisible cloak behind. "I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office...it's been raining in there all night!"

"Raining in your office, that's not good." Ron laughed nervously as he swept away with Yaxley towards a lift, giving a wary glance back at Sirius. Sirius, closely followed by Harry went into another lift. Sirius made away to the corner of the lift, hinting at Harry to go to the corner so that Sirius could back into him, preventing anyone from accidently bumping into him. They were alone.

"This was a very bad idea Harry, what if someone bumps into you." Before Harry could answer the lift stopped moving, and the golden grilles slid a part. Dolores Umbridge entered the lift, smiling at Sirius in a twisted way.

"Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge, "Travers sent you, did he? Good, you'll do perfectly well...and I thought we would have to delay the testimonies. Good, problem solved, Mafalda you will be spared for record-keeping we will be able to start right away." Sirius was too busy fuming at the sight of the toad-like witch with her velvet bow in her hair to respond. Harry poked Sirius hardly,

"Sure, Dolores...anything."

Umbridge raised her eyebrows, "Are you sick? Your voice sounds a little funny." Sirius simply nodded. "Well, lucky you won't need to be using your voice. We'll go straight down Mafalda." Even though Sirius knew perfectly well that his Godson was behind him, without Umbridge looking he reached out to feel Harry's presence behind him.

Harry's hand began to shake slightly in apprehension. He didn't expect for them to find Umbridge within ten minutes arriving at the Ministry, but he was glad nonetheless. As soon as they get the locket, the sooner they can return back to Grimmauld Place. The golden grilles opened finally, just as Umbridge made way down the narrow hallway. She turned to Mafalda, Sirius who was still standing in the lift, wrathing silently at her. Harry gave him a slight push, and he tottered to where Umbridge stood. Umbridge made the motion to say something when a peculiar expression appeared on her face, making Harry's stomach turn. It was the same expression she usually had when Harry would wince in pain from the blood quill.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts as Sirius spoke in his attempt of a somewhat lofty tone, "That's a pretty locket, Dolores." Harry gasped inaudibly, staring blankly at the locket that stood proudly around Umbridge's bulgy neck.

"It is, isn't it?" she said softly, looking over Sirius' shoulder. Harry shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He knew that Umbridge couldn't see her, it was impossible. But it was as if she was scanning over Sirius' shoulder expecting to find something.

"Mafalda," Umbridge said outlandishly, "you go on and head down the hall, turn left and enter the door at the end of that corridor where the Dementors are waiting with the culprits. I just need to fetch something from my office."

"De-Dementors?" Sirius said, losing control of his constructed female voice. Harry's heart ached for his Godfather, as he nodded to Umbridge and made way down the corridor. Harry knew Dementors brought back ghastly memories of Azkaban, not to mention the horrors of his past that he probably relived getting near one. Harry took a step to forward to follow his Godfather when he halted instantly as Umbridge cut his path, pointing her wand straight at him. 'She can't see me...' Harry thought, nervously glancing at Sirius who was at the end of the hallway almost out of prospect.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Umbridge said mutely. Harry gasped in horror as the cloak slipped off him, when he hit the floor rigidly behind him. Umbridge's eyes widened in delight as she inhaled loudly.

"I had hoped it was you, Potter. When I saw a pair of feet in the lift, I had a crazy fantasy that perhaps whoever was dim-witted enough to follow me, under an Invisibility Cloak could in fact be Harry Potter...I remembered Snape telling me about how you sneaked around Hogwarts with an Invisibility Cloak. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined to catch Harry Potter, the most wanted wizard in the world." Umbridge started laughing hysterically, "Imagine how they would reward me! Oh yes, Potter! But first," she looked around, "I'd like you to answer a few questions, before I let them have their way with you." She kicked aside Harry's wand that lay beside him. It clearly fell out of his pocket when he fell backwards. Umbridge forgot entirely about the cloak as she grabbed Harry by his hair, and dragged him into another room. Harry couldn't even wince or cry out in pain due to the spell's charm keeping him unchangingly immobile. 'Sirius, Sirius...help me!' Harry thought helplessly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry about the Cliff-hanger!_

_Take care! _


	8. Twinge

Just as Umbridge had instructed, Mafalda Hopkirk or rather Sirius Black turned left and started treading towards the door at the end of the hall. Sirius shuddered momentarily as he felt the bitter cold sensation to some extent that was coming from beyond the door. His insides froze, and even though he wasn't within close proximity of the foul creature that caused depression and despair to all, he could still faintly hear a younger Sirius Black screaming anguish at the sight of his departed best friend, and he could still vividly see the lifeless form of his Godson that was resulted from 's Boggart in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. He cautiously glanced over his shoulder to see if Umbridge or anyone was adjacent to where he stood. Exhaling loudly he said in a soft worried filled tone,

"Dementors in the Ministry, I'd never thought I would see the day." Where Sirius had expected to hear his Godson's voice retorting to his comment was instead replaced by a distressing silence. Sirius' eyes went broad frantically, as his breath quickened slightly. "Harry, Harry..." he said uncertainly. Like a sightless person Sirius hastily raised his hands and started spiralling in a circle feeling for his concealed Godson. "Harry!" he said louder in panic. He remembered hearing Harry's muffled gasp at his comment he made earlier to Umbridge about the locket.

'He wouldn't have tried to get it now, would he?' Sirius thought alarmingly. He turned around fiercely and swept down the hall cursing grotesquely underneath his breath. Nearly sprinting down the hallway that revealed the lifts, Sirius powerlessly scanned the room for any sight or sound of his Godson. "I'm going to kill him..." Sirius said aloud when he felt something soft underneath the soles of his shoes. He bent down, as he cautiously checked his surroundings and then let out a gasp in dismay. In his now shaking hands was the Invisibility Cloak he was first introduced to in his first year at Hogwarts by his best friend. Sirius' stomached dropped at the sight of Harry's wand that lay trotted beside the cease of the marble floorboard. Shockingly he stood up at a loss for any constant thought, as numerous images of Harry being tortured intertwined with images of Harry being handed to Voldemort consumed his mind. Without any hesitation he made way for the lifts, breathing heavily as he remembered that Dolores Umbridge's office was on the first level and she had told Hopkirk that she had to grab something from it. Where ever Umbridge was, Harry must be also...but why would he follow her unarmed and in sight of being discovered? Sirius knew that something horribly wrong happened, and that Harry was in danger. He stormed into the lift as soon as the golden grilles opened, and pressed the button for the first level, panting heavily. 'If Umbridge is behind this...' Sirius thought fumingly, 'I'll rip her limb from limb.' Unfortunately for Harry, Sirius was too caught up with drastic and panic filled thoughts; he hadn't even bothered checking the other rooms of the floor and instead leaped into the lift heading to the first level. Had Sirius known that his Godson was beyond the door to his right where he had discovered his possessions, Harry would have been freed from Umbridge's grasp.

The lift made a brief pause at the main floor to Sirius' displeasure; he didn't even look over to glance at the wizard who had accompanied him until he noticed something dripping on his shoes. Sirius glanced to his left and gasped in surprise at the sight of a very wet Reg Cattermole who had his head lowered, staring at the floor.

"Ron," Sirius said causing Ron to jump and look at him in horror.

"Blimey Sirius, I forgot what you looked like. What's that you're holding?" Ron looked at the cloak in Sirius' hands and paled. "Where...where is Harry?" He said in a shaky voice, "Why isn't he wearing the cloak." Sirius looked at him as if he were in pain.

"I don't know... He was right behind me in the lower level of the Ministry." Sirius told him about Umbridge, the locket she was wearing and her instructing him to the room containing the Dementors while she had to go fetch something from her office.

"When I realized Harry wasn't behind me, I turned around down the hall and found these." He lifted the Invisibility Cloak, and revealed Harry's wand underneath it. Ron's eyes widened in horror,

"But why would Harry take off the cloak and go unarmed to get the locket?" Sirius shook his head, "It doesn't make sense. Something happened. There was no sign of struggle or anything."

"So you think Harry's in Umbridge's office? Did you check the other rooms downstairs?" Sirius stared at him blankly,

"No I didn't...I wasn't thinking clearly." Ron looked at him in alarm,

"Okay, we'll check her office and then head back down." The golden grilles opened as the lift halted in between the main level and the first level.

"Reggie, there you are!" said a tall blond witch, with bright red lipstick. "Your wife is in my office, she's been a nervous wreck. I've been trying to calm her down before having to face Umbridge. Come on." The witch grabbed the hems of Ron's cloak and pulled him forward, vacating the lift. He looked over at Sirius who said,

"Don't worry, I'll check the office and come for you. If I don't, you'll know where I went." Ron nodded, knowing that Sirius meant the basement. The golden grilles closed and almost instantly Sirius felt the lift going up as he cursed again underneath his breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I will not ask you again, Potter."

Harry was sprawled on the floor, with a very livid Umbridge standing over him with her wand in hand pointing directly at Harry's chest. He was panting ruthlessly, as he felt the discrete presence of blood in his mouth. Umbridge had been performing the Cruciatus Curse on him uninterrupted for ten minutes, demanding him why he had come to the Ministry.

"Why were you following me?" she shrieked in ire, another question she would repeat endlessly over Harry's body that would thrash widely against the floor. Harry had banged his head rigidly against the deck, and could feel an additional wound just starting out as blood trickled down the side of his face.

"_Crucio!" _Umbridge screamed again, smiling at its effect upon Harry who was whirling in pain at her feet. She kicked him solid in the stomach, and Harry could feel something severing as he let out a cry in pain.

"Why have you come here? Why were you following me?" Umbridge seethed in rage when Harry let out a feeble laugh,

"Is that the best you can do?"

"_Crucio!"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Excuse me," Sirius asked a balding wizard who was sitting at his cubicle. "Could you point to me the direction of Dolore's office?" The wizard looked at him suspiciously before answering,

"She isn't there Mafalda."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I know...I was sent to retrieve something from her office. I'm her record keeper for today." The wizard shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the far right corner of the room. Sirius took leave at once ignoring the wizard's comment, "Your voice sounds terrible, Mafalda. You should consider taking tomorrow off before it gets worse!"

Sirius clenched his teeth as he read the sign upon the door. _Dolores Umbridge: Muggle-Born Registration Commission._

Without any hesitations he took out Harry's wand, and tapped the doorknob before firmly grasping it. He quickly closed the door behind him and let out a cry in frustration. It was empty. Sirius was too busy distressing over his missing Godson to even make judgement upon the tacky pink office, which had several pictures of kittens with pink bows atop their heads. Suddenly, inadvertently Sirius fell on his knees and cussed aloud as the effect of the Polyjuice Potion began wearing off took control of his body. He looked down upon his hands, realizing they had turned back to its original form, lacking deficient of the red nail polish that had been on his long finger nails earlier. Sirius thought his heart was ripped out of his chest at the sound of a sudden knock at the door. Before he had time to put the cloak on, Arthur Weasley entered the room carrying folders full of parchments.

"You wanted these Dolores..." Arthur stared vacantly at the back of the man who was crouched in front of him. "Erm, hello?" he asked uncertainly. Sirius stood up instantly, after maintaining his expeditious heart rate and turned around to face the red headed wizard. Arthur dropped the folders that he was carrying and let out a gasp with a jolt, taking a step back in ambiguity. Sirius strode passed him to close the door. Arthur retreated to the other side of the office, still staring at Sirius with his mouth ajar.

"Arthur..."

"Is that really you, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded with a feeble smile, "I know this is quite a shock for you, and I promise I'll explain everything but..."

"You died, Sirius...how do I know if you're an imposter or not? How can I trust you?" Arthur said quietly. Sirius noticed Arthur reaching for his wand in his pocket so he hastily transformed into Padfoot and then back to his human form. Arthur's eyes widened as his breathing rate quickened. "But you..."

"The veil I fell through in the Department of Mysteries was a Death Chamber. I've been stuck in a limbo between the world of the living and dead for two years. Harry, Ron and Hermione figured out a way to bring me back." Arthur was stunned, he made motion to speak before Sirius cut him off,

"Listen Arthur, I haven't the time to explain...I need your help. Harry's missing, I need to find him. Harry, Ron and I came here this morning on a task."

"Wait, Ron is here too? What do you mean Harry is missing?" Arthur interrupted, "What task?" Sirius growled slightly in annoyance,

"Ron is disguised as Reg Cattermole; he's on the main floor. I was disguised as Mafalda Hopkirk before the Polyjuice Potion wore off. Harry was under his Invisibility Cloak. I found his cloak and his wand in the basement. We were with Dolores Umbridge. We got separated and then I found these," he said raising the cloak and Harry's wand at Arthur's sight level. "Harry is exposed and unarmed, I think Umbridge took him. We need to find them before it's too late." Arthur shook his head hastily, trying to make comprehension of everything Sirius just revealed.

"What were you three doing here in the first place? There's a Death Eater on at least every floor." Sirius exhaled loudly,

"Arthur, I'll explain everything to you once we get Harry. I'm going to head back to the level with the court rooms, where I found these. I didn't check the area; I rushed up here without thinking."

Arthur nodded then jumped in surprise when the door behind him opened slowly. Sirius quickly threw the cloak on him, only taking it off again at the sight of Reg Cattermole. "Good, I thought maybe you already headed downstairs. Sirius, we have to find Harry quick...My potion is beginning to wear off." Ron gasped at the sight of his father behind the opened door. Arthur quickly closed the door before embracing his son tightly.

"Ron, I've been so worried." When he released him, he saw Reg Cattermole swiftly alter to revolutionize the appearance of his son.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, smiling slightly.

"Listen, we'll swap stories later," Sirius hissed hastily, "We have to find, Harry!" Ron stared at him in alarm. Sirius was shaking so violently Ron thought he might collapse.

"Okay, you two," Arthur said in a solemn voice, "get under the cloak and stay close behind me. We'll take the lift to the court rooms, and search the ground for Harry and Umbridge. Merlin, I still can't believe you're alive, Sirius." Sirius threw the cloak on Ron and himself, both had their wands ready to strike. Arthur kicked aside the fallen folders on the floor and grabbed the hoary door handle. "Ready?" he said turning around to face an invisible Ron and Sirius.

"Let's go," Sirius said roughly, pushing bleak thoughts of Harry behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I hope they're all right." Hermione said softly at Remus who was sitting across from her at the kitchen table. Remus looked up from Orion Black's research of Death Chambers when Hermione spoke abruptly. It has been two hours since Harry, Ron and Sirius left for the Ministry of Magic. Remus thought madness would override his mind if he continued pacing in qualms so he decided to look over Orion's research. Hermione was going over the hand drawn maps of the Ministry as if she herself went on this mission. Remus heaved a sigh as he looked at his watch, "I didn't expect them to be back within an hour...however if they're not back in two hours, I'm going to go after them."

"Remus," Remus turned to look at her, and was taken aback at her scandalized expression.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed something from underneath the table, to her right. Remus' eyes narrowed in surprise, "Is that..."

"A flask of Polyjuice potion, they've forgotten one."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Weasley, did you give the folders to Dolores?" Arthur stopped unexpectedly, and felt Sirius and Ron bump into him. Yaxley the Death Eater was standing before them, blocking the view of the lifts that were a few feet away.

"Erm, she wasn't in her office." Arthur said timidly as he heard heavy breathing, recognizing it to be that of his son coming from behind him. Sirius shoved Ron briefly, and Ron clamped his sweaty hand to his mouth.

"Yaxley, this just came for you." The balding wizard that Sirius had seen earlier appeared, holding out a folded piece of parchment. "It's from Dolores," Sirius inhaled deeply as the wizard pressed the parchment in Yaxley's hand. "It's marked as urgent." Yaxley tore it open. His eyes went broad as his mouth dropped simultaneously. A perverse grin appeared on his face, as his eyes flared with a warped glee. Arthur asked nervously,

"What does she say?" Yaxley's eyes narrowed in fury,

"That's none of you business." Yaxley beckoned the Death Eater that stood in the corner of the room to accompany him down the lift. Sirius grabbed Ron's wrist,

"Let's go," he whispered, and hauled him forward, sprinting into the lift that had just opened. He quickly pressed the button to close it.

"What's wrong with the lift, it must be malfunctioning." Yaxley said annoyed, noting at the golden grilles of the lift opening and then suddenly closing before he and the newly arrived Death Eater had the chance to enter it. Arthur sighed, knowing that Sirius and Ron were on their way down the courtrooms, hoping it wasn't too late for Harry. Another lift had arrived and the two Death Eaters along with Arthur Weasley were out of sight within minutes as the golden grilles closed behind them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This Potter, is called Feu Acide," Umbridge said holding a vile containing a black liquid with a strong aura, "and its acidic texture blazes the internal organs. They will remain intact of course...the Death Eaters that are coming for you want you kept alive for the Dark Lord... just how much alive isn't really any concern." She said with a malevolent smile. Harry was too drained to even resist as Umbridge roughly grabbed his chin and drew it down to pour the contents of the vile in his mouth. The liquid boorishly smouldered Harry's throat as the liquid slowly crept downwards.

Harry insides were set aflame, causing him to wheeze and twinge in anguish. He couldn't breathe. His eyes were open and yet he couldn't see anything but dusk. He thought he could hear screaming come from a distant, a scream that sounded exceedingly familiar.

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead ----- "_

_"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "_

Umbridge's lip curled into a smile, "Oh, I forgot to tell you...some of the effects of Feu Acide is similar to the effects of being within close proximity of a Dementor." She started laughing as Harry trounced thunderously on the floor, as he saw his Godfather fall beyond the veil and Remus holding him as he cried out for his Godfather.

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone."_

"_Sirius!"_

"_Kill the spare."_

Umbridge looked up when she heard the sounds of the lifts opening from beyond the door. "They've come for you, Potter." She kicked him again at the side of his head, receiving no reaction from Harry who was quivering rigorously being haunted by his past horrors.

"_Reducto!"_

The door blew open, and stripped off its hinges nearly hitting Umbridge who dropped her wand in alarm. Sirius threw off the cloak revealing himself and Ron both with their wands at hand ready to raid. Sirius' eyes pierced lividly towards Umbridge whose mouth was slightly open. His eyes finally fell upon his Godson who was thrashing on the floor behind Umbridge. Umbridge made a fast reflex in attempt to snatch her wand off the floor, but was unsuccessful as Sirius cried, "_Accio wand!"_

Umbridge almost fell forward in effort to grab her wand. Ron ran to Harry's side as Sirius took a step towards Umbridge, his hand that held Harry's wand shook briefly. In one swift movement Sirius ripped off the locket from its chain that was dangling around Umbridge's bulgy neck. Umbridge shrieked in alarm, retreating to the other side of the room. Harry was whirling madly as Ron seized him down with hopes of making him stagnant.

"Harry, its Ron...Harry can you hear me?" Harry opened his eyes and Ron cried out in horror noticing that his eminent green eyes were now a color of gleaming scarlet. Sirius snapped his head at his Godson then whipped it back starring at Umbridge with a twisted look of craze on his face. The sound of the golden grilles of the lift opening again echoed across the corridor. Umbridge started laughing,

"That will be the Death Eaters, Black!" Sirius spun around, as Ron too stood up pointing his wand at the door to back up Sirius if any Death Eaters stormed into the room with intentions of brawling. Sirius lowered his wand only slightly as a flustered Arthur Weasley trotted in the room cautiously, clutching his wand firmly.

"I've stunned them, Sirius." Sirius nodded in approval before facing Umbridge who looked petrified.

"Umbridge, you will regret the day you first laid eyes on my Godson." Sirius took a step forward, pressurizing the locket that was in his other hand. He raised his wand, "_Crucio!" _Umbridge collapsed to the floor and began whirling in pain, as her shrill cry filled the room. Arthur's gaze fell upon his son kneeling beside Harry who was still shaking uncontrollably. Ron looked up at his dad, his eyes glistening of agony,

"Dad...I can't get him to stop. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"_Crucio!"_ Sirius yelled again. Umbridge shifted backwards, as the spell missed her and hit the spot in front of her. She shuffled to her side, and hurdled on her feet. Sirius glided forward and clasped her throat, pinning her against the wall and wringing the life out of her leisurely. He liberated his hold somewhat at the sound of Harry hollering in pain.

"Sirius, we have to get Harry out of here!" Ron exclaimed. Arthur staggered behind Sirius, and gently grasped his shoulder,

"Sirius...she's not worth it. We have to get Harry some medical treatment. Come on, he needs you now." Sirius gave one last rigid squeeze before releasing his hold resulting in Umbridge to plummet near his feet. Sirius raised his wand, "_Obliviate!" _and then sprung in the direction of his fallen Godson.

"Oh Harry, what has she done to you?" With the help of Ron, Sirius gently lifted Harry off the floor and wrapped his arm around his waist. Arthur grabbed the cloak and threw it on the three of them.

"I'll lead you all out...stay close behind me." He looked down and could clearly see three pairs of feet. "You'll have to crouch. I don't reckon anyone will notice but I don't think we should risk it." Arthur poked his head out in the hallway, scrutinizing the area. "All clear, let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Remus glanced anxiously at his watch; four hours had passed since Sirius, Harry and Ron set off to retrieve the locket. He gave up re-reading the research since he kept on reading the same sentence again and again. Hermione was biting her nails fervently, staring at the stairs every once and a while hoping to see someone descending them. Their hearts stopped at the sound of the front door opening piercingly and the voice of Mad-eye Moody asking whether if the newcomers were Severus Snape, booming across the house.

"I DID NOT KILL YOU!" Sirius bellowed in trepidation, "REMUS!"

Both Hermione and Remus were already storming up the stairs as the figure of Dumbledore exploded right before them. Hermione let out a cry of horror at the sight of Harry in Sirius' arms, shaking severely. Ron gave her a poignant expression as Remus dashed forward to Sirius. "Sirius, what happened!?"

Remus looked down at his late friend's son with wounded eyes. "Remus, go get Tonks...she'll be able to help. We don't have any therapeutic supplies here..." Remus immediately scurried out the front door, and with a _pop_ disappeared. "Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed as Hermione went to Harry's other side. Kreacher sprinted towards them and didn't have a chance to bow before Sirius addressed him again, "I need you to quickly get bandages and wet towels. Bring them to my room, hurry!" Kreacher looked aghast at the sight of Harry, and vanished within seconds.

"Ron, what happened!?" whimpered Hermione as they began climbing up the stairs to the upper levels.

"Umbridge," Ron said viciously. Sirius kicked the door of his room open and hurriedly placed Harry on his bed.

"Sirius, his eyes...look at his eyes!" Ron said shakily. Hermione cried out in alarm as she peered over Sirius' shoulder to look at her wounded friend's face. Sirius gently grasped Harry's hand and was startled to notice that beneath the skin seemed to throb slightly as if there were some kind of chemical reaction initiating. Thundered footsteps were heard from a distant as Remus burst in the room carrying a box of medical provisions. He was closely followed by his wife, Tonks who paled instantly at the sight that lay before her eyes. Remus put the box down at the foot of the bed beside the towels Kreacher had brought, as Tonks turned to look at Sirius, Ron and Hermione who were huddled at Harry's side.

"I need you all to give me some space."

"I'm not leaving him, Tonks." Sirius growled viciously.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Sirius. Harry is my patient, I need you to leave." Sirius stared at his cousin implausibly. Remus squeezed Sirius' shoulder briefly,

"Come on, Padfoot." With inconceivable amount of effort, Remus managed to pull his friend away from his Godson and haul him into the hall, closely followed by Ron and Hermione both glancing back before Tonks closed the door behind them. Remus had managed to heave Sirius all the way down to the kitchen, and sat him down upon the chair that was facing the staircase. He immediately placed his face into his hands and started shaking to some extent. Remus patted his back sympathetically, before turning to face Ron who sat on the counter with Hermione.

"What. Happened."

Ron looked at him as if he was going to wail out in misery, "I don't really know, we were separated in the Ministry when a Death Eater dragged me to his office to stop the rain that was pouring in there." Remus sighed,

"Start from forgetting this," Sirius looked up to see his friend holding a flask of Polyjuice potion in his hand. Ron's face turned colourless,

"I forgot to pack it," he said fearing to look at Hermione's expression of indignation. "What did you do?"

Ron exhaled loudly, "Sirius and I were already disguised before we realized the missing flask otherwise we would have concealed Harry's appearance first. Harry said he'd just go under his cloak and stay behind Sirius. So we got in the Ministry okay with no problems, that's when I was separated from Sirius and Harry when the Death Eater needed me in his office. Apparently Sirius and Harry ran into Umbridge in another lift." Ron looked uncertainly at Sirius who was staring at the ceiling in sorrow. Remus squeezed his shoulder gently again,

"Sirius, what happened?" Sirius didn't answer him right straight away, but sustained his glance towards the ceiling.

"We ran into Umbridge in the lift. I was disguised as Mafalda Hopkirk and coincidently enough Umbridge was looking for me."

"Why?" Remus asked simultaneously.

"She needed a record keeper for the trials of the Muggle Born Registration Commission."

"Muggle Born Registration Commission?" Hermione said in appal. Sirius nodded softly before continuing,

"So we went down to the court rooms at the basement level of the Ministry. It was down there when I noticed this around her neck," Sirius reached for something in his side pocket, and raised the locket in the air. Hermione let out a fervent exclamation,

"The locket!"

"Umbridge said she needed to grab something from her office, so she told me to go to the door at the end of the hall where Dementors were waiting with culprits." Remus' eyes widened,

"Dementors at the Ministry?" His heart twinged in pain for his friend, not imagining what he went through. 'I should have been there,' Remus thought hazily.

"I realized that Harry was no longer behind me when I reached the door. I ran back down the hall and found his Invisibility Cloak, and wand on the floor." Hermione let out a muffled whimper; as Ron put his arm around her to somewhat soothe her. "I wasn't thinking clearly, so I immediately took leave to level one to Umbridge's office. As soon as I arrived there, discovering that it was empty the Polyjuice Potion wore off and Arthur Weasley walked in Umbridge's office."

"Your dad was at the Ministry?" Hermione asked quietly to Ron who nodded absent-mildly.

"Ron arrived moments later," Sirius went on in a low voice, "his potion also wore off. So we went under the cloak and made way back to the court rooms..."

"Why did you go back down there?" Remus asked lightly, staring at Sirius with slight bewilderment. Sirius looked down, and heaved a loud sigh as if he was going to weep,

"I didn't verify the floor before I went to Umbridge's office...if only I had Moony, I could have gotten to him sooner." He started shaking as he placed his head into his hands again. Ron cleared his throat,

"Umbridge sent the two Death Eaters that were on our floor a message. It must have been about her detaining Harry because they were really pleased about something. So Sirius and I ran into a lift before they did. Dad managed to stun them apparently when they were all in a lift together heading to the court rooms. When the lift opened, we heard Harry screaming, and saw Umbridge standing over him."

Remus felt the inner wolf within him begin to infuriate, as his heart rate accelerated. Sirius sat up, and stared expressionless at his friend. "I wanted to kill her, Remus. I had never wanted to kill anyone so bad, except for Peter." Remus nodded dejectedly at his friend,

"Its okay, Padfoot. Death was too good for her anyways."

"We modified her memory before we left, so dad wouldn't get in trouble." Ron added lightly. The sounds of footsteps descending down the stairs resulted in everyone springing on their feet and dash towards the stairs. Tonks looked vexed with despair.

"How is he, Dora?" Remus asked softly and gulped when she shook her head gradually.

"It's not good. I have reason to believe that he was under the Cruciatus curse uninterrupted for several minutes. His skull was ruptured, and his ribs severed in three places...but that's the least of our worries." Sirius held his breath; his insides were screaming in anguish as his heart cleaved in half. "There seems to be a liquid that was inserted in his body, an acidic liquid that burns the organs excruciatingly. It's not lethal," Tonks added hastily at the look of their apprehensive faces, "however I can't seem to eradicate it from his system. The longer it remains the weaker his vitals will be, and that can leave him in a potential terminal state. This is beyond my proficiency, we'll need my mum."

"Dromeda," Sirius said inaudibly. Tonks smiled feebly at him,

"Mum specialises in poisons and widespread contagions, Sirius. She'll know what to do..."

"Can I see him?" Sirius asked in a demoralizing tone.

"Of course, Sirius. He's somewhat stabilized, but is still shaking slightly."

"What about his eyes?" Ron asked uncertainly, "They were blood red." Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"That's from the liquid. It has made him temporally blind. I think he's also seeing hallucinations. He mutters every once in a while about his mother, Cedric and you," Tonks said looking at Sirius whose eyes glistened with grief.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Just for you hedwigs-biggest-fan!_

_Take care! I'll try to update soon!_

_Opaque Nights xoxo_


	9. Time

Harry was mumbling faintly in his unwitting, unconscious state resulting in a woe filled Sirius to tighten his hold on Harry's hand. Tonks left nearly an hour ago to send word to her mother, and bring her back to the Ancient House of Noble Blacks after enlightening her of Sirius' miraculous return, and calming her down. Sirius hadn't left his Godson's side since his cousin's departure. Ron and Hermione occupied the table in the kitchen with Remus, who just came back from checking on Sirius. Ron was recounting of what he knew about the events in the Ministry again to Hermione. Remus ignored Ron's account and sighed loudly, recalling Sirius' pained, and timid filled voice when he shouted his name earlier, carrying Harry who was whirling madly in his arms. Kreacher was baking cookies in the far corner, glancing nervously over his shoulders at the anxious occupants of the kitchen. Ron let out a soft cry in frustration,

"That bloody woman! Merlin knows what she did to Harry. We should never have gone with the plan...we should have gone back for the flask and gone another day, none of this would have...."

"It's a little too late for saying should never have, isn't it?" Remus said forlornly, "We just have to hope for the best. There's not much else that we can do...we should try to figure out a way to destroy the locket." Remus glanced at the locket that was in the middle of the table. Hermione exhaled loudly,

"I suppose you're right...it's best we do something advantageous instead of sitting here worrying on endlessly."

Ron started fuming again, shaking his head and cracking his knuckles, "Sirius should have killed her." Before Remus or Hermione attempted to ease Ron's vehemence they heard the usual routine of Alastor Moody's security initiating.

"I did not kill you, Albus...if only you were here. We need you."

Remus rose up instantly at the sound of his wife's voice. The mystical figure of the late Albus Dumbledore had already detonated before he reached them in the hallway. Tonks smiled flippantly at Remus before embracing him. She looked behind him at the noise of Ron and Hermione climbing up the stairs to join them. "Thank you so much for coming." Remus said softly to the woman standing behind his wife. Andromeda Tonks was a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining brown hair. She had thin lips and bright, light-lidded, kind eyes with somewhat pale skin and a strong jaw. She resembled her sister Bellatrix Lestrange tremendously except for her features being much softer. She smiled despondently at Remus, before her gaze fell upon Ron and Hermione who came into view from behind Tonks.

"Are you two well...Ron, Hermione?"

They both nodded simultaneously at the same time. Remus sighed, "We'd better hurry...Harry's condition is getting worse." Andromeda nodded firmly, "Yes, of course...where is..."

"Sirius is upstairs, mum." Tonks said delicately, exchanging a look with Remus who smiled feebly. Tonks led the way upstairs closely followed by Remus, Andromeda and with Ron and Hermione covering the rear. Tonks halted half way up the stairwell,

"Kids, I think its best you guys go back to the kitchen...it's going to be hard enough as it is to haul Sirius downstairs."

Ron had to close his eyes tightly in frustration to hold his infuriated resentment back from retaliating a comment. "We'll be in the kitchen then." Hermione snivelled slightly, causing Ron to wrap his arm around her. They both turned around, and were gone in a matter of seconds.

After the attaining the door, Remus sighed before opening it. He wasn't surprised to see Sirius in the exact same position where he left him almost twenty minutes ago. Sirius didn't even look up to see who had opened the door. He simply just stared down at his fallen Godson, shaking slightly as if a breeze consumed his warmth. Remus made a motion to speak before Andromeda put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly and took a step forward to her cousin whom she hadn't seen in years.

"Siri..." she said inaudibly. Sirius' head perked up in surprise.

"Dromeda,"

Sirius said tentatively as he stood up and turned around to face her. His eyes still glistened with his despair as Andromeda took another step forward. "Oh Siri, it's good to see you." Before she took another step, Sirius shakily strode across the room and firmly embraced his cousin. Andromeda maintained discomposure undermined as tears streamed down upon her cheeks, and she squeezed Sirius steadily trying to cease his shaking. After several minutes they released each other. Andromeda gave Sirius a significant look before her eyes found Harry on the bed, quivering in tremors. She bent down beside him, and placed her hand on his forehand, and with her free hand she felt Harry's throat.

"Mum, what is it?" Tonks said immediately after noticing her mother nip her own lip anxiously.

"His organs are set aflame resulting in a chemical reaction in his bloodstream." Remus quickly looked at Sirius whose eyes narrowed at Andromeda and then glanced back at Harry.

"What about the hallucinations?" Remus asked quietly. Andromeda sighed,

"They aren't hallucinations, they are memories...the same memories one suffers from when being within close proximity of a Dementor."

"No," Sirius said mutely, "he's reliving his worst memories?"

"He is, and unfortunately there is no gap between these memories...that's why Harry is temporally blind, because if he ever regained consciousness during these trials of affliction, he would open his eyes in a world full of darkness...trapped in his nightmares full of his worst memories."

"Along with excruciating agony." Tonks said shakily. Andromeda looked up and exchanged a look with her daughter. Remus jumped in revelation as Sirius fell down upon his knees, beside him.

"Siri,"

Andromeda stood up and helped Remus lift him up and place him at the foot of the bed where Harry laid. "Perhaps you should go to another room and rest for a while, while I treat him." Sirius shook his head hastily,

"No, I'm fine Dromeda...what's this thing inside Harry, and how can you get rid of it?" Andromeda gave him a distressing look before speaking,

"It's called Feu Acide, it's French for Acid Fire...it burns the insides in the most excruciating fashion possible. Its affects haunts the brain with the same affects the Dementor brings upon its prey. To obliterate it, I have to insert small doses of nippy body reinstatement potion that will repair the damages to the body, along with small doses of butchery toxin that will essentially kill the acid in him. Then finally, to eliminate that I'll have to use the curative potion and that may take a while...don't look at me like that Siri." She said to Sirius' hopeful expression.

"It's a very difficult and demanding process. I'll need your assistance Nymphadora, start blending the two liquids in those flasks." She said pointing to her carrier. Tonks nodded briskly and then gave a meaningful look at Remus, who nodded,

"Erm, Padfoot..."

Sirius side glanced at Remus' address, and then looked down upon his Godson. "I'm not leaving him, Moony." Andromeda placed her hand into his and squeezed firmly,

"It's a very difficult process, Siri...I wouldn't want you to see it. If I need your help I'll call you. We'll notify you regularly, I promise."

Without responding to his cousin, Sirius walked over to Harry, and kneeled beside him. "I'm right here, Harry. Don't worry kiddo. I love...I love you." He choked on the last words, and stiffened as he stood up.

"Come on, Padfoot." Remus patted his back, "Let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"It's not your fault, Ron."

"Don't even start, Hermione..." Ron was sitting now on the counter across from Hermione who hadn't moved from the table. They were waiting anxiously for any news from upstairs. Hermione sighed heavily, "You know I don't blame you right?"

Ron gave her a weary look, "I know you do. You were outraged that I forgot the bloody flask. If the plan had gone the way it was supposed to, none of this would have happened."

"Harry should have returned here..."

"How can you blame Harry?" Ron snapped viciously, looking at Hermione in disbelief, "For Merlin's sake Hermione, he's dying and you can just..."

"Ron, I'm not blaming anyone and especially not Harry. How could you even think that..." She immediately covered her face to wipe the newly formed tears that had begun welling in the corners of her eyes. Ron exhaled loudly, and was about to apologies when Remus followed by a defeated Sirius entered the kitchen. Kreacher, who was sitting in the corner of the room sprung onto his feet and scuttled to Sirius' feet. "Master Sirius, what can Kreacher do for you?"

Sirius didn't even look down, but took the seat next to Hermione. Kreacher looked uncertainly at Remus, "It's okay, Kreacher...we're okay right now." Kreacher nodded and lowered his head, "Kreacher wonders how Master Harry is coping?"

Sirius looked up, "Kreacher, actually there is something you can do for me." Remus' eyebrows were furrowed in query as he looked from Sirius to the anxious house elf who approached Sirius at the table. "Kreacher lives to serve you Master Black, anything."

Sirius cleared his hoarse voice, "Go upstairs and check up on Harry...I want you to tell me his conditions every twenty minutes." Remus frowned,

"Padfoot, they said they would inform you regularly...this is not necessary at all." Sirius glared at Remus,

"Remus, don't you dare question my intentions...if this were your son." Sirius gasped in disclosure to his words. Remus smiled dimly at him and looked at Hermione who started crying again. Ron sauntered across the room to where Hermione sat, and put his arm around her. She turned to him, and put her head against his chest. Sirius looked at Remus uncertainly,

"Padfoot, why are you surprised...I know you love Harry as if he were your own son. There's no shame in that, it's what James would have wanted. You were supposed to raise Harry as your son, if fate didn't play a role in it." Sirius shook his head firmly,

"No, I can't do that to Prongs...it's not right."

Remus raised his hand, "Sirius, there's no..."

"I'm not having this conversation." Sirius rose up abruptly and darted past his friend, through the hall. He shook his head as Remus called his name, and started ascending the stairwell, pausing briefly when he reached the floor his cousins were treating his Godson, and then continued climbing up the stairs. When he finally entered the Drawing Room, he slumped himself down upon a rocking chair that stood near the window. His face was in his hands as memories oppressed his wits.

"_Me...are you sure Prongs?"_

_They were in the hallway of a Hospital Wing, outside the Nursery courters. James was beaming at his friend's puzzled expression, as Sirius uncertainly rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course I'm sure, Padfoot. I want you to be the Godfather of Harry."_

_Sirius smiled, "Harry, that's a good name."_

_James nodded, his smile etching the sides of his face, "Harry James Potter, has a nice ring to it." James eyes narrowed in wonder, "Well?"_

_Sirius bit his lip in indecision, "Erm, James I don't think I'm Godfather material...I mean, I can't even take care of myself and..."_

"_You're my best friend, and I want you to be the one to raise Harry if something were to happen to me or Lily." Sirius looked grim, "Nothing is going to happen to the pair of you...don't you dare utter those words again."_

_James walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, "Just being practical...I want you to raise my son if something were to happen. You're perhaps the daftest man I know," Sirius snorted, "but you're also the most valiant and wholesome, and the only one I trust."_

"_I'm going to be one reckless of a Godfather to that boy."_

"Harry, Harry! Where does it hurt?"

Sirius soared off the rocking chair and scampered down the stairs, nearly tumbling. Kicking open the door, he froze at the sight of Andromeda holding Harry as he coughed up a crimson coloured solution. Harry guzzled for air, as his eyes fluttered open revealing the lack of jade.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Tonks was holding a needle in one hand and a flask in the other, staring at him with timid eyes. "You shouldn't be in here, Sirius."

Sirius finally shook his initial shock and approached the bed, sitting on the other side of his Godson. "What happened?" Andromeda sighed,

"He's reacting to the toxin..."

"Does that mean you already gave him the nippy body reinstatement potion?" Sirius asked pressingly. Andromeda nodded, "Just after you left...the toxin is stirring a reaction with the acid." Harry started gasping heavily. Sirius put his arms around him and held him compactly.

"Harry, I'm here. Harry can you hear me?"

"What's going on?"

Remus stood at the door frame with wide panic filled eyes. He quickly advanced the bed and looked over Andromeda's shoulder to get a better view of Harry. "Remus, you shouldn't be here...everything's under control."

"How is the toxin reacting with the acid under control?" Sirius snapped at Tonks. Remus smiled at her benevolently, "Dora, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes actually there is, Remus." Everyone stared at Andromeda as she furrowed her eyebrows. "There is a concoction...a mixture that could avert this reaction that's interfering with the toxin wiping out the acid."Remus nodded hastily in comprehension,

"Where can I find it?"

"It's very rare, just like Feu Acide...it's called _Defiancetility_"

"You don't think that that hag Umbridge could have some, do you mum?" Tonks asked quietly. Andromeda shook her head, "No, no I don't think so...she probably got her hand on Feu Acide through the Ministry...the Death Eaters are bound to have all sorts of torture schemes."

"Then where can we..."

"Dromeda..."

All eyes were on Sirius as his face turned pallid. "He's stopped breathing."

"Dora the needle, quick hurry!" Tonks handed her mother the needle she was holding. As soon as Andromeda grabbed it, she gored it in Harry's chest. The effect was immediate. Sirius sighed in relief as Harry's chest began to rise. Sirius made motion to speak but remained silent as Andromeda addressed them, "It's the toxin. One of its affects is the provisional impairment it does to the respiratory system. Now," She turned to look at Remus, "I need this mixture if this reaction doesn't discontinue...and I have reason to believe it's only becoming more robust."

"Sirius and I will look into it," Remus put his hand on Sirius' back, "Padfoot."

Again, it grieved Sirius to leave Harry but now he had something to do that was vital for Harry's life. When Remus and Sirius entered the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were already on their feet looking fretful to the clamour that happened upstairs.

"What happened? Is he okay?" They both asked at once at the sight of them.

"Just further complications." Sirius said bitterly, "We need to find this mixture that can stop the interference happening with his recovering."

Hermione was engrossed by the mention of a mixture, "What's it called?"

"Defiancetility...I've never heard of it before."

Hermione frowned, "Nor have I...we wouldn't uncover it in a Hospital like St. Mungo's, we'd need a Potions Master...someone to brew us some."

Ron grunted, "Too bad Snape turned out to be a rogue, nasty piece of work and..."

"You know," Remus said thoughtfully, interrupting Ron, "I wouldn't be surprised to find some in Snape's consignment." Sirius starred at him in disbelief, "Don't be ridiculous, Remus...there are thousands of brewers, we could just simply ask them."

Remus shook his head, "Snape is gifted in that area, Sirius...you know that as well as I do. I've seen many works and none have come close to virtuosity as Snape has...Dumbledore said so himself."

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "I still wouldn't allow it..._Snivellus _will put some extra venom in it to finish Harry off."

"Not if he's held at wand point, or if our identities are concealed and how will he know it's for Harry...come on Sirius, I wouldn't have thought of Snape if I couldn't think of another approach in finding the mixture. Harry's time is dire." Sirius slumped himself on the counter, still looking dubious to Remus' submission. "And how do you suppose we just walk up to him at Hogwarts let alone ask him?"

Remus smiled feebly in Sirius' astonishment, "By becoming a Death Eater."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looked at Sirius for some reassurance but he simply returned his look of bewilderment. "Our Ministry of Magic plan, Ron...Polyjuice potion." Hermione said resolutely, "We'll disguise ourselves by becoming Death Eaters and then apparate to Hogwarts."

"Only you can't Apparate and Disaparate inside Hogwarts' grounds. You've told us this plenty of times in the past, Hermione." Ron said in an as a matter of fact sort of tone.

"We know all the secret passages, there shouldn't be a problem. Harry's cloak will be brought as a precaution. However," Remus turned to look at Ron and Hermione, "this is too dangerous for the two of you. Sirius and I will go. There's always at least one Death Eater watching Grimmauld Place...hopefully there will be two so both Sirius and I will be disguised, if not one of us will have to go under the cloak." Remus turned to look at Sirius, who was staring at him as if he was in some sort of gone astray trance.

"We'll Apparate to Hogsmeade and see if any of our regular passageways are blocked or guarded...if they are, which I'm thinking might be a possibility, we'll just have to pay a visit to Aberforth. What do you say, Padfoot?"

Remus had to blink twice to be certain of what he saw on his friend's face; a slender smile. Sirius shook his head slightly, and muffled a slight snigger, "Merlin Remus, did you come up with all of this just now?" Remus returned his smile and shrugged his shoulders,

"You know me."

Sirius laughed but then all of a sudden his face turned grave, "You do realize that a thousand of things could go wrong." His smile began diminishing.

"And Harry's not worth that?" Remus asked, knowing his friend's answer before he even said aloud his reservation. Sirius gave him a significant look before saying,

"Let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_His Godfather's dead?"_

"_Severus...please."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry shivered.

"Mum," Tonks was on Harry's right side checking his pulse while Andromeda sat on his left side, flipping viciously through pages in her study on _Bodily Reactions_. "How long do you think it will take for his vitals to lessen?"

Andromeda sighed, "I'll need the Defiancetility potion within three hours, or else..."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Tonks groaned, "Sirius now is not a good time..." To her surprise Remus entered the room, carrying a spare bit of parchment. "What is it?" Tonks asked immediately. Remus mistreated his wife's question and starred directly at Andromeda. "I need you to tell me all you know about this mixture, so we can identify it."

"Where is Sirius?" Andromeda asked, taking note to Sirius' absence, knowing that he would do anything to have opportunity to see his Godson. Remus sighed, "He's plucking hairs of a Death Eater as we speak...I'll fill the two of you in later."

Andromeda shared a look of distress with her daughter before she stridently cleared her throat, "It's very easy to recognize. It's a clear lilac coloured potion. If you stick your finger in it, it will turn the color blue within seconds...it has something to do with lubricate and warmth coming from your finger." Remus nodded hastily,

"Thank you, this will be very useful. How much time do we have before Harry's condition turns severe?" Tonks looked at her mother's solemn look, and then down at Harry lying unconscious, wincing before glancing back at Remus, "His condition is very severe as I speak, Remus. It may turn fatal within three hours."

"Moony, I've got them!" Sirius said triumphantly and slightly out of breath as he dashed in the center of the room. "Good, you can take the..."

"No, no," Sirius said raising his hand at Remus, "you'll be taking the Polyjuice potion; I'll hide under the cloak. I'm supposed to be dead anyways, Moony. If they have a glance of me, someone's initial reaction would be uncertainty and they wouldn't strike right away." He turned to look at Harry, as Tonks started questioning what he was talking about to Remus. Overlooking Remus' insight on the plan Sirius stooped onto his knees beside Harry and tightly grasped his hand. He was not pleased to feel no change in the blood throbbing underneath Harry's skin.

"It's going to be okay, kiddo. I promise." He whispered softly in Harry's ears. Andromeda abruptly stopped her enquiries to Remus, and turned to look at her cousin bent down beside his Godson.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Siri."

Sirius head whipped around, and starred at Andromeda with broad eyes. Before he could say anything, Andromeda spoke again, "This plan is imprudent and perilous but that's beside the point."

"What are you getting at, Andromeda." Andromeda flinched at the lost of her cousin's amiable address. He only calls her Andromeda when he's either serious or heated. "Siri, Harry has three hours before this reaction turns lethal." She heard Sirius' sharp intake of breath. "There are too many things that could go wrong, and all of that is time consuming."

"Well, we better get going then." Sirius said, while standing up and not turning to her but to Remus. Remus nodded at his expression, he turned to look at Tonks and kissed her atop her head. "Mind Sirius, Remus." Tonks said inaudibly to her husband. Both Sirius and Remus made way to the door, when Sirius stopped abruptly and faced two apprehensive looking witches. "Harry's in your hands. I'll forever be in your debts."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hogsmeade Village, the only all-Wizarding village in Britain. The little village tightly packed with cottages and shops that used to be perked up with warmth, has become a village with a shadowy and threatening air. Sirius and Remus were both hunched underneath their confinement of Harry's Invisibility cloak. Sirius shuddered at Hogmeade's facade, trying to recall the first time he set eyes on the village. The last time he came here was in his canine form, meeting Harry in his fourth year set after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry. Sirius sighed,

"Remus," he whispered, "There are too many Death Eaters. It looks like if we enter the central part of the village an alarm will be set off." Remus turned to look at him, shifting the cloak as he turned,

"How do you know that?"

"Don't you feel it, the sensation?" Sirius asked softly. Remus closed his eyes and gasped in surprise, feeling the nerves in his body becoming rigid; the shielding awareness of canines.

"But you're just an Animagus, how can you feel it?"

"Moony, I pretty much became a dog in Azkaban. I was in my Animagus form for nearly twelve years in Azkaban, and not to mention two years on the run as a dog." Remus nodded in consideration,

"Sorry Padfoot, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Sirius shook his head,

"It's not important. Let's head South, around the Shrieking Shack and make route to the Hog's Head. There's a back door that we can try, the front door may bring wariness."

"Let's hope the passage Aberforth has managed to conceal is still effective." Remus looked down, "Mind your feet, Padfoot." Sirius groaned and crunched even lower, increasing the irritation along his vertebrae. They made quiet but hasty movement across the field, behind the thatched cottages. The Shrieking Shack was in prospect. Remus shivered at the sight of it, but progressed forward along the clumped mud piled along the path. Sirius grabbed his wrist,

"Hold it," Remus saw his eyes dart towards the right of the conduit. Two hooded figures were standing beside a hollow tree, cackling at each other. "He wasn't pleased with them was he? Can't believe they didn't find out who was behind the disruption at the Ministry. I'd wager ten years of service that whoever it was had something to do with Umbridge turning barmy."

Sirius swore under his breath as his hands clenched into tiny fists at the mention of Umbridge. Remus could hear his friend's heart rate accelerating slightly. "Come on, let's move vigilantly." As soon as they reached the Shrieking Shack, Remus stopped suddenly and felt Sirius bump into him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel it? There's something in the Shack."Sirius did feel it, but his heart twinged in anguish when his mind showed images of Harry in bed, whirling in pain.

"Come on, Remus. We don't have much time."

After reaching the Shrieking Shack, there was not much distance left for the Hog's Head. A gentle draught started as the stars in the bleak sky brightened in anticipation of harmony. The village was still. A part from the two Death Eaters Sirius and Remus came across from, the village was vacant, bare...sickly unfilled even for an evening. All of the old shops and cottages were touched by dusk, their appearances modified. The Hog's Head that was now in sight seemed to be the only structure intact in its original manifestation. They carefully made their way behind the edifice. Sirius felt the sides of his back pocket and felt the flask filled with the contents of the Polyjuice Potion that Remus was going to imbibe. The hairs were already added. Sirius felt Remus' gaze.

"Okay," he breathed, "for Harry."

They moved close to the back door. Remus shifted the cloak to take his hand out. He raised it and knocked tentatively at the door. They both leaned forward and pressed their ears against the door and held their breaths as swift movements could be heard coming beyond the door.

"Who is it? Asked a profound voice warily. Remus looked at Sirius before answering, looking for his nod of consent that the voice indeed belonged to Aberforth. "It's Moony."

There was a brief pause. "Remus?" The door was opened forcefully and revealed the form of a tall and thin man with a great deal of long grey hair. He stared at them with a blank expression. "Remus?" he asked again uncertainly.

"We're under an Invisibility cloak, can we come inside?" Remus asked faintly. Aberforth nodded and moved to the side timidly to let them in. They trotted inside swiftly and stood behind him as he still held the door open in disbelief. "We're in. You can close the door." As soon as the door was closed, Remus threw off the cloak exposing the two Marauders. Aberforth gasped in shock as his eyes fell upon Sirius. He staggered and took a step back, gaping at Sirius with his mouth slightly open. "You died?" he finally said quietly, "Albus told me so himself." Sirius cleared his throat,

"It's a long story but to salvage time, I fell through a Death Chamber and have been trapped in there for two years fighting to come back to the world of the living. Harry and his friends found a way and brought me back a couple of months ago." Aberforth looked at Remus who simply nodded.

"We don't have much time," continued Sirius, "its Harry. He's..." But Sirius couldn't find it in himself to say the words aloud. Remus gently grasped Sirius' shoulder and took a step forward, "He's not well, Aberforth. He's in a life-threatening state and we need a mixture to help him."

Aberforth looked at Sirius, and noticed his poignant expression and then looked at Remus who looked unhinged. Nodding firmly Aberforth cleared his throat, "Okay, what can I do?"

"We need to get inside of Hogwarts. We can't access our old passageways without triggering the alarm. Is your..."

"Yes," Aberforth said, putting a stop in Remus' pressing question, "It's safe to go through here. But what will you do once you leave the Room of Requirement. This mixture you're seeking is within the walls of Hogwarts?"

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus before turning to Aberforth, "We think that Snape might have it." Aberforth eyes went lividly broad, "Snape..."

"Don't worry; I'll be disguised as Macnair the Death Eater and Sirius will be under the cloak." Remus said instantly. Aberforth however still looked incensed, "I don't know about this..."

"We don't have another choice; Harry's running out of time..." Sirius' voice broke. Aberforth sighed,

"In that case, there's no need to enter Hogwarts." Sirius looked at Remus who was looking at Aberforth with his brows furrowed.

"Why do you say that?"

Aberforth frowned, "Well Remus, Snape is sitting in my pub right now."

"What!?" Both Remus and Sirius shouted.

"Quiet!" hissed Aberforth viciously.

"You're right," Remus said after reinstating his composure, "This is good, Sirius. This saves us time. Okay, where's the flask?" Sirius handed him the flask without hesitation. Remus swallowed the contents of it as soon as the flask touched his hand. He closed his eyes at the appalling taste, and coughed as the potion's content began consuming control of his body. Sirius couldn't help but scowl at the sight of Macnair standing where his friend Remus once stood. Remus rolled his eyes, "It's still me, Padfoot."

Sirius picked up the Invisibility cloak that was on the floor. "Okay, let's go. I'll be right behind you. Was there anyone else in the pub, Aberforth?" asked Sirius steadily. Aberforth shook his head, "No, just him. You guys should enter from the front door. It'll make him suspicious to see you coming from here, Remus." Remus shook his head,

"It's okay, I have an idea." Sirius gave him a query look before throwing the cloak on himself. Remus exhaled loudly before grasping the handle of the door that stood on the other side of the room. The effect was instant. Severus Snape a tall, thin man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose looked up from his bits of parchments lying on the table at Remus with wonder.

"Walden, what brings you here?" Sirius followed Remus along the many tables aligned inside the pub towards where Snape sat. Sirius was relieved at the thought of Remus doing all the talking instead of him, because he was already having a hard time remaining quiet at the sight of his adversary. As Remus sat down across from Snape, he saw Snape look at the door he entered from. Remus grimaced as he cleared his throat,

"The bearded fool was acting peculiar." Snape nodded in discernment. Sirius sighed in relief; Remus' newly constructed voice seemed to have fooled Snape.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here, Walden." Snape said not hiding his qualms. Sirius was standing behind Remus; he only wished he could see his friend's expression.

"Actually, I was looking for you Severus. It was very fortunate of me to make threats to Dumbledore Junior; otherwise I wouldn't have crossed paths with you. What are you doing here? I expected to find you at the castle."

Snape gave Remus a menacing stare, "I don't think that's any of your concerns, Walden. What is it that you need from me? Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye out for Potter?"

Sirius' insides warped with fury at the way Snape said the name Potter. He clenched his teeth, and tried to cease his quickened heart beat.

"I need a favor, Severus. I was hoping you could help me." Remus asked in a husky voice. Snape raised his eyebrows, "I thought the eminent Macnair never asks for help from anyone."

"Don't let me beg, Severus."

Severus sighed in annoyance, "What is it?" Remus exhaled loudly. He had to speed up the process, the Polyjuice potion's effect would wear out within forty-five minutes.

"I need a Defiancetility potion, and I need it now. Do you have some?" Remus held his breath as Snape looked him up and down.

"This comes as a surprise." Sirius watched him charily as Snape seemed to be having a silent dispute taking place in his head.

"Yes, I do have some in my lot." Sirius started shaking in anticipation as he bit down his tongue. Snape gave another mistrustful look at Remus before hastily pushing back his chair and standing up. "Wait here." He gave another look at Remus, before turning to face the door. Aberforth appeared from the counter at the sound of the door closing.

"What's going on?" He asked in a whisper as if Snape was still present in the pub. Remus stared at him in skepticism. "Snape's gone to retrieve the mixture." Aberforth sighed,

"No trouble then?"

Remus or rather Macnair shrugged his shoulders, "He's suspicious, but fortunately not questioning as much as he could. Sirius?" Remus turned around. Sirius was still concealed.

"I'm still here..."

"Shh, he's back. He's just apparated outside. I'll be in the back." Aberforth dashed back into the back room. Sirius eyebrows furrowed, "That was quick..."

"Quiet, Sirius. Here he comes."

Snape opened the door compellingly, holding to both Sirius and Remus' pleasure a clear, lilac colored substance supported in a transparent flask. Snape strode past Sirius, who had to shift quickly to let Snape walk by and not accidently bump into him. He placed the flask down upon the table where Remus was seated at. Remus, remembering Andromeda's words took off the wooden seal of the goblet and inserted his index finger into the liquid. Andromeda was right, it was very easy to recognize. The lilac distorted to a very vibrant color of blue. Remus simply smiled at its effect.

"Satisfied?"

Remus was taken off guard as Severus grabbed him from the back and pinned him with one hand against the table, the other one holding securely his wand.

"Who are you? Walden Macnair could never have possibly known that placing your finger in the Defiancetility potion caused it to turn blue. Speak, impostor!" He raised his wand closer to the back of Remus' head before Sirius pushed him off of Remus and cried,

"_Accio _wand!"

The Invisibility cloak fell off of him as he helped Remus onto his feet.

"Are you all right?" Remus nodded, as he raised the flask in his hand.

"Yes, and more importantly...it hasn't broken, let's go."

Sirius turned to look at Snape whose eyes were extensive with disbelief, "Black, it can't be..."

"Good to see you too, _Snivellus._ Missed me?" Sirius said sarcastically as he raised Snape's wand and pointed it directly to his face. "How's being the newly appointed Headmaster knowing that you killed the last one...you murderous, filthy traitor!"

"Sirius," Remus said calmly, "we have to go. Now is not the time...Harry's running out of time!" Snape who was jeering an expression of pure despise snapped his head in Remus' direction.

"Potter? What's wrong with him?" Snape looked at the potion in Remus' hand, "That's for him, isn't it...what happened?" Remus eyed Snape guardedly. Had he seen a trace of apprehension in his eyes at the mention of Harry being in trouble? Sirius turned to Remus,

"You're right...let's go!" He gave Snape another resentment filled expression before raising Snape's own wand in his hand and shouting,

"_Stupefy!"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_I must apologies profusely for the delay of this chapter! I went to New York, anticipating for the ball to drop during my trip to New York during the winter break. I had anticipated a chapter up when I returned home but was caught up with encounters of friends and then preparing for my second semester of University. _

_So sorry! Hope you're all having a wonderful start to the New Year!_

_Take care, _

_Opaque Nights_


	10. Emotion

"Moony, you've had your serious thinking expression ever since we came back from Hogsmeade. What's wrong? You're making me nervous."

Remus' eyes widened slightly as he shook his head to stare at his friend, who was sitting across from him in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It has been exactly an hour since they returned from Hogsmeade to retrieve the much needed mixture to hinder the complications with Harry's revitalization. Sirius was very restless ever since Kreacher told him that there was still no change with the reaction of the toxin and the acid. Kreacher also told Sirius that Andromeda wasn't too thrilled with his every twenty minute checkups either. The thing that made Sirius ever more fretful was Remus' sudden stillness. Ron and Hermione retreated to the higher levels of Grimmauld Place. They waited for news of Harry's condition with Remus and Sirius in the kitchen, until Remus suggested to Ron's displeasure that they should call it a night. Remus gave Sirius a meaningful look before rubbing his eyes gently,

"It's nothing, Padfoot. I'm just a little tired that's all...it's a week till the full moon."

Sirius however wasn't convinced, "Moony, what..."

"It's Snape," Remus said quietly. Sirius eyes widened,

"Snape, what about him?"

Sirius surveyed Remus up and down and then sprung onto his feet in a second. "He hurt you before, didn't he? You said you were fine...where does it hurt?" He was immediately at his friend's side.

"Padfoot, I'm fine...I'm not hurt." Remus said as he too stood up to face Sirius' perplexed expression. Sirius raised his eyebrow,

"What about him then? I swear Moony, I wanted to beat that no good piece of rubbish like..."

"Sirius," Remus said sternly, "that's enough."

Sirius frowned, "What's wrong with you, Remus? What is it about Snivellus that's gotten you all rigid?"

Remus sighed as he lowered himself down upon the chair, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought that...well didn't you notice the way he responded when he found out that the mixture was for Harry?"

"The way he responded?"

"Yes Sirius," Remus said as Sirius too sat down upon his chair, "his face expression, his voice...it's as if he was..."

"As if he was what, Remus?"

Remus sighed, "As if he was worried." Sirius who was staring at him intently eased up with a slight chuckle, "Don't be ridiculous, Moony. When has Snivellus ever cared for anyone..."

"He cared deeply for Lily, Sirius...you know that, and Lily cared for him in return."

Sirius gave him a profound look, "Until he called her a Mudblood and she got to her senses...it doesn't matter anyways. I never did understand what it was about him that Lily deemed worthy for friendship. What does this have to do with Harry?"

Remus shook his head, "Nothing, I suppose. I just couldn't help notice his apprehension when we mentioned Harry."

"That's probably because he was looking for a chance in discovering his whereabouts to deliver Harry to his beloved Master...don't contemplate on it anymore Remus, there's no point." He exhaled loudly looking at the ceiling, "It's been a while...I'm going to check up on Harry."

Remus looked displeased, "Sirius, just wait. They would let us know if something dire has happened. Think of it this way," he said casting a look at Sirius who seemed dubious, "the less they inform us, the better. It means that Harry's vitals are mounting."

Sirius exhaled loudly while giving the ceiling another glance. "I'm just..."

"I know, Padfoot."

Sirius looked fixedly at Remus and took notice of his cheerless eyes. Sirius knew that Remus cared greatly for Harry and was just as worried as he was.

"He's reliving his worst memories, Remus."

Remus bit his bottom lip, "I know, Sirius...you out of all people would know what that's like and I know you'd never want Harry to go through what you did. I'm so sorry my old friend."

Sirius shut his eyes firmly, "I can't imagine what he's reliving...his memories." He opened his eyes and looked apprehensively at Remus, "You don't suppose he remembers..."

"The night James and Lily were killed?"

Sirius held his breath as Remus nodded, "He hears them. Their voices...I'm not sure if he sees anything though. He hears Voldemort killing Lily and...He hears James telling Lily to run and that he'd fight him off."

Sirius could feel his nerves become rigid as his hands began shaking lightly. Images of James sprawled dead on the floor filled his mind.

"_James NO!"_

"When I was teaching Harry the Patronus Charm," Remus continued, "I remember telling him to focus on a good, thrilling memory if he could. He thought about riding a broom for the first time, and then the Boggart that was acting as a Dementor affected him. It was after that time when he revived that he decided to use that memory as a good memory against the Dementor. It entered his body like a flame, and he was able to push it back."

"What memory?" Sirius looked lost.

"He used the memory of James and Lily's voices when Voldemort attacked them as his memory to fight off the Dementor, because...he was so happy when he heard them, it was the first time he could actually put meaning in their voices...it was his first time hearing them." Sirius looked away from Remus' gloomy smile. His insides ached with a different kind of sentiment. It was different then anguish or resentment...it ached with sorrowfulness mixed with remorse.

"It's my fault."

Remus, who was looking at his lap immediately, gave Sirius a questioning glance. Before he uttered words of query, Sirius spoke again softly while shaking his head,

"James and Lily...Harry could have been raised with two loving parents and spared from this unjust torment. Some Godfather I turned out to be..."

"Sirius," Remus' eyes narrowed lividly, "don't you dare blame yourself for James and Lily, that's not your fault...you're not being fair with yourself." To Remus' surprise, Sirius softly laughed at him,

"It doesn't matter what you say, Remus. I know I killed them, and you know what's worst? I could have spared Harry a lot of grief if I didn't lose it and run after Peter. But I guess me losing it played its part after all, I'm a reckless Godfather as it is...would have raised him all rotten anyways. Look at him; he's fighting for his life because of me."

"Sirius stop!"

Remus jumped to his feet, his hands were clenched into tiny fists as he glared at Sirius who was startled at his friend's reaction. The inner wolf was escalating. "I don't want to hear you say these empty words ever again, Sirius. Do you understand me? It's rubbish, pure nonsense! Don't you dare blame yourself for James and Lily's death! Peter betrayed us! It is because of Peter that Harry had to grow up without his parents, not you! As for not raising Harry that wasn't your fault either. Anyone would have lost it knowing they've been betrayed by their friend and having to find the body of their best friends. If you weren't wrongfully accused you would have raised Harry, and done a great job at it Padfoot. Harry loves you...he nearly died when he thought you were dead."

Sirius slowly got up and walked towards Remus who was still shaking in fury. He made a motion to squeeze his shoulder when Remus took a sudden step back.

"Don't touch me."

Sirius froze at his tone, "I'm sorry, Moony...I just..."

"Stop apologising, Sirius! I should be the one apologising! If you want to blame somebody blame me!"

Sirius had not expected that. He gave Remus a baffled expression as he took a step back in prudence. What would Remus have to apologies for? How could he blame himself, he hasn't done anything wrong except perhaps lose his temper at his nonsense and even for that it was still Sirius' fault for uttering such nonsense that resulted in Remus' sudden reaction. Sirius shook his head,

"Remus, why would I ever blame you? You haven't done anything wrong." Remus huffed a laugh,

"Wrong again. If I were a true friend I would have stuck behind you when you needed me, Sirius. Instead I hated you; I blamed you for James and Lily. I immediately, without a second thought pointed fingers at you as the traitor."

"Remus," Sirius said warily, "we've already been through this. Don't feel bad about that, I thought you were the traitor too remember? That's why you were out of the loop. James of course was furious with me, but we lived in bad times and everyone was on the edge."

"That doesn't matter. I still could have done something when you were sent to Azkaban. If I didn't hate you as much as I did I could have implored with the Wizengamot to give you a trial. And what about Harry? I could have been there for him."

Sirius stared at Remus in disbelief, "Remus, Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it anyways. You can't blame yourself for those things. You're being..."

"Stupid."

Sirius was taken aback at Remus splendidly grinning back at him. Sirius' eyes narrowed in aggravation, "You prat, you misled me." Remus half raised his shoulders, still smiling. "Well, yes and no. I did and still feel rotten for misleadingly thinking you were the traitor for thirteen years. I know you don't blame me, but I still feel awful about it."

"Am I not entitled to feel bad about my misfortunes?" Sirius asked quietly. He was still somewhat frowning in irritation. Remus sighed,

"You are, Sirius...you hit the limit though. You were blaming yourself. What you said was pure nonsense. I know you were acting on your worries for Harry's wellbeing and sorrow at the thought of his worst memories. I just...I don't want you to ever say those things ever again."

Sirius noted the rosy earnestness in his eyes as he nodded briskly, "I won't, only if you stop feeling bad about what you just confessed to."

"Ah," Remus said with a small smile, "that my friend is impossible. Can you honestly tell me you'll stop feeling bad about your hardships?" Sirius scornfully glared at him. Remus chuckled at his expression as he took a step towards him and embraced firmly. At the sound of creaking thuds coming from the staircase they both let go of each other and gaped with wide eyes as Tonks' made her appearance in the kitchen. Sirius rushed to his cousin's side,

"How's..."

"Harry," she said with a faint smile, "is going to be fine."

Sirius felt the tension throughout his body loosen as he heaved a loud sigh in liberation. Remus chuckled lightly as he gave his wife a one arm embrace, and then roughly patted Sirius on the back. "Well now, that's a load off our minds."

Sirius smiled faltered as he looked at Tonks, "How is he though?"

"Well," She cast a look at Remus who frowned at her poignant expression, "he's going to live, but he has been through a lot, Sirius. Imagine being stuck, helpless with a Dementor for an entire day."

Sirius coughed uncomfortably as Tonks flinched as realization dawned upon her, "Sorry Sirius. He's going to be very sore for a short while. We mended all the broken bones and everything. He's going to have to take a domestic remedy that will ease the minor smouldering in his intestines. He should be in fine health in no less than a week thanks to this remedy my mother made. Otherwise...apart from some emotional distress and aches, he should be fine."

Remus put his arm around Tonks' waist, pulling her close to him. "You must be exhausted. How about I make you some tea?" She smiled to him as she leaned her head under his chin, and looked up,

"You'd be the best werewolf husband ever."

Remus scowled at her before he kissed her forehead. As he headed towards the stove, Tonks smiled at her cousin who was anxiously looking at the ceiling as if it was transparent and he could see the figure he most wanted to see. "He should wake soon." Sirius' eyes snapped down and went broad in direction of Tonks. "Mum gave a stirring potion so she could ask him about his internal pain. She wants to make sure the remedy is thriving before she goes back home. Oh," she gave him a solemn look, "I didn't tell her anything about Albus leaving Harry with a mission and you lot helping him...not that I know any specific details anyways." She grimaced at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders innocuously as he quickly glanced at the ceiling. Tonks laughed,

"Go on ahead upstairs, Sirius."

"Thank you so much for everything, Nymphadora." He smiled at her before climbing the stairs upstairs hurriedly. The relief that swept through his body was like a flame. Almost instantaneously pressure that would throb against his heart relaxed as the nerves untangled effortlessly. The heaviness in his chest is now even with bliss. Sirius could feel his heart beat as he reached the door to his bedroom. Andromeda looked up from Harry's side as Sirius entered the room and closed the door behind him. She smiled nonchalantly at him as he crossed the room and sat at the foot of the bed, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"How is he doing?" Sirius asked deftly.

"He's good, his vitals are strong. We'll know more as soon as he wakes, which should be any minute now." She gave her cousin a significant look, "Would you like to be alone with him when he wakes?" Sirius gave her appreciative smile as he nodded firmly. Andromeda smiled back in return with a glimmer in her eyes as she stood up and headed towards the door. She paused briefly and turned to look at her cousin who returned his gaze upon his Godson. "I'll be back in a little while. If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks for everything Dromeda."

Andromeda nodded, "Of course, anything for my favourite cousin."

Sirius snorted, "Not difficult to be the favourite with our background." Sirius could hear her chuckles echo across the stairwell as she descended upon them. He returned his gaze upon his Godson and recoiled at his pallid face. He gently grasped Harry's hand and immediately drew it back at its glacial touch. If it wasn't for his chest raising and falling weakly every ten seconds, Sirius would have been convinced that Harry was dead. He shivered at the thought. Sirius sighed loudly trying to fathom Harry's worst memories. Through Remus he knew that memories of the night the Potters were murdered was one of them. Tonks mentioned earlier Harry was muttering Cedric's name, "So the third task of the Triwizard Tournament must be another one." Sirius said aloud. Tonks also did mention him calling out his own name; Sirius cringed in gloom. He knew that his disappearance haunted Harry; he couldn't help but recoil at the grief Harry had to go through.

A rasping cough pulled Sirius out of his thoughts and gape in incredulity at Harry who slowly began stirring. Sirius immediately moved from the foot of the bed to Harry's side, looking anxious not knowing what to expect from his revival. He could feel his heart ramming against his ears as his breaths came up deep in a quickened pace.

"Harry, can you hear me? It's me, Sirius." Sirius said uncertainly as Harry's eye lids began fluttering. Harry's recognized emerald coloured eyes have to Sirius' relief been restored. He stared blankly at the ceiling before his eyes shifted in Sirius' direction and then locked eyes with his Godfather's. Harry closed his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Harry, are you in pain? Here," Sirius grabbed the vial that was set on the table at Harry's bedside, "drink this, it'll help. It's a remedy to ease the pain." Sirius held the vial against Harry's lips with one hand, and with the other gently slipped it underneath Harry's head, raising it gently as he dipped the vial to release the contents of it inside Harry's mouth. Sirius listened intently as the contents of the vial went further down Harry's throat, before placing the vial back upon the table.

"Better?"

Sirius breathed smoothly as Harry nodded briefly in response. Sirius gently seized Harry's hand and grimaced but ignored the coldness as he smiled feebly at him.

"Harry, are you all right? Do you remember anything at all?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry stared expressionlessly at his Godfather before clearing his throat,

"Erm...Umbridge." Harry shifted to his side and coughed starkly. At the sight of blood coming from Harry's mouth made Sirius jump up onto his feet and run to the door.

"Dromeda, come quick!" Sirius called down the staircase before rushing back to Harry's side. Andromeda was there within seconds closely followed by Remus and Tonks. She immediately approached the bed and exhaled loudly,

"It's to be expected Sirius, his organs endured a lot of strain. There's nothing to worry."

Harry looked up at Andromeda tentatively as she placed her hand on his forehand. "Hello Harry," She said amiably as she surveyed him, "How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."

"Fine," croaked Harry. Remus and Sirius exchanged troubled expressions to each other, taking note to Harry's strained voice.

"Good, glad to hear it." She turned to look at Sirius, "Did you give him the remedy, Sirius?" Andromeda looked at the empty vial on the table beside Harry to Sirius who nodded firmly. She seemed pleased and looked down upon Harry,

"Any pain?"

Harry shook his head, "Just a little sore."

"That's to be expected, you've been through quite an ordeal Harry." Harry averted his eyes to Sirius who grinned back reluctantly. Remus stepped into prospect and smiled widely at Harry,

"It's so good to see you awake, Harry. I know it's only been a day realistically but I am so relieved. We've all been so worried."

Harry just simply starred at Remus blankly and then looked up at the ceiling. Remus looked at Sirius and half raised his shoulders. He exchanged a look with Tonks and Andromeda before nodding and clearing his throat,

"So, I think we'll just give you two a moment then." Remus nodded to Sirius who smiled faintly in return.

"Thanks Moony." He said so quietly that only Remus could hear.

"If you need us, we'll be downstairs." Andromeda said directly to Harry. Sirius moved around the bed as Tonks, Remus and Andromeda vacated the room, until he sat down beside Harry who was ignoring his look. As Sirius clutched Harry's hand gently, Harry sighed loudly before turning to his worried filled Godfather who waited anxiously for Harry to say something.

"It's okay, I'm fine...really." Harry said weakly.

"No, Harry. It's not fine."

"Leave it, Sirius. I don't want to talk about it." Harry said roughly.

Sirius squeezed his hand, "Listen Harry, I know what it feels like to relive your worst memories. It can really play a toll with one's mind. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

"Its fine, Sirius," Harry said softly, "it wasn't real...just..."

"I know," Sirius said as if he was in agony, "It's like you were living in a never ending nightmare. You feel defenceless as the memories consume everything around you...that acid was a torture mechanism. I'm so sorry, Harry. It's my fault."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? Umbridge..."

"You were nearly killed, Harry. I almost lost you. I should have been more careful." Sirius tightened his hold on Harry's hand. Harry cringed slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Harry smiled feebly at him, "Just sore, I'm fine Sirius." Sirius grimaced,

"Harry, Umbridge put you under the Cruciatus Curse for who knows how long and inserted an acid that tortured you and nearly killed you! Stop saying you're fine, because you're not!"

"Sirius, please just calm down." Sirius closed his eyes tightly in frustration, letting out a loud sigh,

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've just been so worried..."

Harry gave him a significant look, "I know, but I'm fine...really." Harry said to his Godfather's raised eyebrow. Before Sirius could say anything else, Harry spoke again strongly but still shakily.

"Erm, Sirius...I was wondering if..."

"If..." Sirius said at his Godson's pause.

"If we could go to Godric's Hollow." Sirius stared at him impassively with broad eyes. He felt a chill go down his spine as Harry cleared his throat,

"I've been wanting to go there for a while, and well..."

"So the Gryffindor sword in Hogwarts is a fake?" Sirius and Harry both looked at the door as the voices of Remus and Tonks drew closer from the distant hallway.

"Yes, according to Dad...I told you, he's on the run. All the safe houses have been comprised, Remus. Dad and mum were tor-tortured for information about Harry..."

Sirius and Harry exchanged looks of horror before turning their heads to the door. "Like many other families," Tonks continued, "with connections to Order members."

"Ah Dora, I'm so sorry. No wonder your mother seems slightly shaken." Remus said softly. Sirius tried to recall his first glance at his cousin Andromeda. She did seem slightly perturbed but Sirius thought it was only because of the situation with Harry. But now that he thought about it, there was something about her eyes. They were touched by some vice that gave it a certain gloom. Why hadn't he thought about it earlier? To ask Andromeda how she had been? Of course, Harry nearly dying played a role in that.

"It's okay; they were shaken obviously but otherwise okay." Sirius shook his head away from his thoughts as Tonks spoke again. The brief silence between husband and wife must have been interrupted by an embrace. "Anyways," Tonks said firmly, "when the Ministry began its damned and vile persecution of Muggleborns, Dad refused to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He was forced to leave to avoid Death Eaters operating near our home. Mum is okay; her pure-blood status keeps her safe. Dad came to visit us last week..."

"That was a very dangerous move on his part." Remus said genuinely.

"I know, but he missed us..."

"I don't blame him," Remus said with a tender voice. Tonks giggled resulting to Sirius to roll his eyes in a slight glee. Sirius exchanged another look with Harry but one of rather hilarity. Sirius was not use to the idea of Remus and his cousin being married. Remus' romance use to bring out pure laughter from Sirius and James when they were back in Hogwarts. Remus was dating Emmeline Vance casually at the time, and was in Sirius' point of view outlandish with romance. Sirius made a mental note to tell Harry all the hard times he and James gave to their poor werewolf friend.

"Dad told us that he was in the area and wanted to sneak a visit. He met up with fellow fugitives Muggle-borns Dirk Cresswell and some kid named Dean Thomas,"

"Dean?" Harry said in disbelief.

"As well as goblins Griphook and Gomuk," Tonks said pulling Harry away from his unexpected uncertainties, "they've been on the move throughout the countryside." Tonks and Remus finally made their appearance at the open door and looked in and found Sirius and Harry looking in their direction.

"Ted's on the run I hear?" Sirius said in a relaxed tone. Tonks looked surprised but then nodded at him. Sirius noticed her hand in Remus' and smiled at his friend who returned it with a broad grin.

"How are things in here? Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry nodded in appreciation to his concern about his wellbeing, "A little sore but really there's nothing to worry about." He said dimly. Remus quickly looked at Sirius as he frowned slightly at his Godson and then back to Harry.

"Harry, you've been through a lot...what you saw..."

"Were memories of my past that I've seen before and in all accuracy experienced them. The only difference is that I couldn't stop seeing them. I couldn't muster a glimmer of happiness and good thoughts to stop them."

Sirius cringed at Harry's words and gave him a sad smile, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I never wanted you to go through that."

Harry looked up at him and gave him an eloquent smile, "I know, Sirius. I know that you're the only one that knows what it feels like...and for that, I'm sorry too. But, I'm okay."

"How can you be okay? I'm still haunted by my past sufferances in Azkaban." Sirius said cynically. Remus walked up behind him, and squeezed his shoulder steadily.

"My pain could not possibly equate the amount of torture you went through, Sirius. Let's drop this here. I'm fine and in all honesty have nothing to discuss." Harry said rather harshly, only increasing Sirius' doubts. Sirius knew Harry was in agony, he didn't want that experience to haunt him like Azkaban did to him. Remus could feel the tension in his friend and spoke before he could do any damages.

"If you don't mind me intruding, Harry. Can you tell us the last thing you remember from our mission to the Ministry? Sirius told us all the details leading up to your separation from him." Harry gave him a thoughtful look before speaking,

"It wasn't intentional. As soon as Umbridge told Sirius to go to the room at the end of the hall where the Dementors were," Sirius shivered as Harry continued, "Umbridge blocked my way."

"What do you mean? She couldn't possibly have seen you..."

"She saw my feet, Sirius." Harry said indifferently, "in the lift. I guess I wasn't careful with my crouching." Sirius began to overwrought with apprehension, his nerves stiffened with tautness. Remus squeezed his shoulder again before speaking up again before his friend had a simple attempt.

"Go on, Harry."

"Well," Harry said imperceptibly, "she hexed me and I couldn't move. She dragged me to another room on the same floor and demanded to know what I was doing there and why I was following her. So, naturally I didn't tell her anything and that's when she..."

"Tortured you," Tonks said inaudibly in aversion as Harry nodded.

"When she realized that I wasn't going to talk, she grabbed a vial and thrust it into my mouth. It was something called Acide Feu or Feu Acide, whatever and then that's when I was somewhere in my nightmares. The last thing I remember her saying was that it had the same affects of being within close proximity of a Dementor, and at the moment I couldn't see her anymore..."

"You were temporally blind, so that you wouldn't recover from the memories. It's a torture mechanism, Harry, a very rare one. It's quite old and unique if I might add." Tonks said resolutely, "You were in pretty bad shape when I first saw you. The broken bones we mended in a blink of an eye but when I realized that something was inserted inside of your body, that's when I knew I needed my mum."

Harry smiled at her faintly, "That was really nice of her...is she okay? I erm, overheard about the Death Eaters giving her and your dad a rough time." Tonks grimaced and exchanged a look with Remus before answering,

"She's fine, and little shaken of course but fine."

"Is it true about the sword of Gryffindor?" Harry said as soon as that thought re-entered his mind.

"According to my dad...why?"

"Dumbledore left the sword of Gryffindor for me in his will, and also I thought it would be extremely useful for us." He said looking at Remus and Sirius. Remus looked at Sirius in query but was disappointed as Sirius shrugged at him in confusion to Harry's words. Sirius was about to say aloud his amazement and query remarks about Dumbledore's will when Tonks broke the brief pause.

"Well, I'd best be going then," Tonks said looking directly at her husband. "Mum and I should be heading back."

"Of course," Remus said at once resulting in Tonks to scowl at him,

"Want to get rid of me, do you?"

"Dora, I'm only concerned for your wellbeing. Yours and the baby's." Tonks was about to retort back but the last remark from her husband silenced her in a surprised glee at the mention of their unborn child. She smiled broadly at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sirius stood up from Harry's side to face the couple,

"I'll walk you to the door, I need to bid farewell to your mother and thank her again..."

"No need, Siri." Andromeda stood at the doorframe, holding a large flask containing a mauve coloured fluid with a wide smirk upon her face. "Here's an extra flask of my domestic remedy, Siri." Sirius noted his cousin's usage of the word "extra" as he glanced at the table at the foot of Harry's bed, atop it was a similar flask containing the same distinguished mauve coloured fluid. The vial he had grabbed by Harry's bedside table earlier was placed there and filled with the remedy by Andromeda. Andromeda strode in the room and placed the flask in her hands beside the other one. She turned to face Sirius who gave her a sombre expression.

"I heard about the safe houses being compromised, Dromeda." Sirius said softly. Andromeda recoiled, knowing what her cousin was suggestive of. She grinned at him aversely,

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Sirius took a step forward, "Dromeda, how can I ever thank you. It is because of you Harry is alive. I am indebted to both of you," he said side glancing to Tonks, "forever. Thank you." Andromeda met him halfway and embraced him fiercely. They held each other for a long time, until Sirius gave her one final squeeze. After they released hold of one another Sirius stepped forward and hugged Tonks.

"Take care," Sirius said letting Tonks go, "of the both of you." He said looking down at her stomach. Tonks grinned extensively at Sirius before turning to Harry.

"Be sure to get loads of rest there, Harry. I would hug you, but I'm afraid that you'll fall apart." Harry nodded with a half smile,

"I will, don't worry. Thank you so much, both of you," He said looking up at Andromeda, "thank you." Andromeda smiled broadly back at him before turning her daughter. "Ready?" Tonks despondently looked at Remus who gave her a compassionate smile.

"Let's go, I'll walk you two to the door." With Remus' words, the three of them departed the room, both Tonks and Andromeda glancing back one final time to get another look of Sirius sitting beside his Godson, Harry. Sirius raised his hand and waved them farewell with a slight smile. As soon as they disappeared from his view he turned to look at Harry who was awaiting his gaze. Sirius sighed, remembering what they were talking about before getting interrupted with Remus and Tonks' conversation.

"Godric's Hollow...it's possible." Sirius closed his eyes trying to remember what it was that he was going to enquire about to Harry earlier before another subject matter was brought up. As soon as the image of a sword entered his mind Sirius jumped slightly with a trivial "Oh right," comment. "Dumbledore left you the sword of Gryffindor?" Harry nodded momentarily,

"It makes sense. I was thinking about it before we went to the Ministry. Remember I told you about the ring of Gaunt? Well, Dumbledore destroyed it with the sword of Gryffindor. He wanted me to use it to destroy the other horcruxes. It makes sense. Scrimgeour told me that I couldn't get it because I wasn't the rightful owner. The sword belonged to Godric Gryffindor, he said that Dumbledore didn't have the right to give it to me because it never belonged to him...but obviously he had other things in mind. If the sword's not at Hogwarts then where is it? How are we going to find it?" Sirius didn't speak right away but considered what Harry said. Had Dumbledore foreseen Scrimgeour not releasing the sword to Harry and contrived another way for Harry to obtain it? Where then is the real sword? They need it to destroy the other horcruxes. Sirius exhaled loudly before giving Harry a significant look,

"We'll figure out something. I think we should discuss this in the morning, Harry. You need your rest."

"Sirius," Harry said heatedly before Sirius raised his hand shaking his head,

"Harry, please just do this for me." Harry took notice of the swift glint in his Godfather's eyes before nodding his head in setback. Sirius gently grasped his hand,

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Sirius." Sirius squeezed his hand. There was a slight knock at the door. Sirius turned his head as Remus walked in with a poignant expression. Sirius gave him a consoling smile as Remus assembled himself upon the foot of the bed where Harry laid.

"Everything good?" Sirius asked with care. Remus smirked back in response,

"Yes, everything is fine. How about in here?"

"Everything is okay, except for Sirius' over protectiveness elevating again." Remus sneered softly at Harry's note.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, Harry. He's entitled to it this time." Harry glared at him,

"Thanks for the support."

"Anytime," Remus said enjoyably. Harry made motion to say something before his Godfather beat him to it,

"Moony, we were thinking about giving Godric's Hollow a visit." Remus' eyes widened in shock, starring at his friend.

"God-Godric's Hollow...I haven't been there since the funeral." Remus said sorrowfully.

"I haven't been there since that-that night..." Sirius couldn't say aloud the images that were haunting his mind, even his very soul. Finding the lifeless bodies of both James and Lily Potter. Remus flinched at the sight of his darkened face. His eyes reflected pure misery. Finally Remus nodded,

"We'd have to find a way ensuring everyone's safety but, okay...let's go to Godric's Hollow. After a certain someone is on the mend, of course." Remus said casting a look at Harry who still seemed distressed at the previous mention about the night his parent's were murdered and then their funeral.

"Yes, of course." Sirius said briskly, "We'll discuss all of this in the morning, this along with the sword of Gryffindor."

"Sword of Gryffindor?" Remus said in bewilderment. Harry immediately filled him in on his view of the sword, Dumbledore and the remaining horcruxes. Remus looked at Sirius warily before returning his gaze back upon Harry.

"This is very peculiar indeed." He said guardedly, "Are there other ways of destroying horcruxes other than using the sword, Harry?" Harry took in consideration what his former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher just asked before clearing his throat,

"Well, when I destroyed Riddle's diary I used a fang from a Basilisk, down in the Chamber of Secrets."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sirius said appallingly. "Fang from a Basilisk...what in Merlin's sake are you talking about Harry?"

Harry held his breath as he quickly looked at Remus, "Erm...Sirius doesn't know about the events in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Now that I think about it Harry, I don't think Sirius knows much about your first and second year at Hogwarts. I myself know vaguely some details..." Harry gulped stridently,

"Erm, well like you said Sirius, I should get some rest...it must be late...where are Ron and Hermione by the way?" Sirius eyed Harry sceptically before speaking,

"Ron and Hermione are asleep, yes it is late and yes you should get some rest after you recount the events of your first two years in Hogwarts." Harry heaved a loud sigh,

"Where should I start?" Harry asked ingenuously.

"Why don't you start when you got your Hogwarts letter, Harry?" Remus said steadily. Harry tried to hold back his smile. Sirius raised his eyebrow at Harry's expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it'll be interesting to see your reaction, that's all." Harry said with smirk.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey guys!_

_Next chapter – Godric Hollow, Dumbledore details, the sword of Gryffindor, conflicts between Ron, Hermione and Harry...and Grimmauld Place being compromised????_

_A big thanks to all those who take their time to review. _

_Take care!_

_Lots of love, always_

_Opaque Nights._


	11. Complications

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it was created by the brilliant Jo Rowling. There are passages in this chapter taken and slightly altered from the book __**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS - Chapters: 14 The Thief +15 The Goblin's Revenge**_

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, you do realize that this 'saving people thing' you seem to be having must stop immediately!" Remus held back a slight snigger, biting the sides of his cheek while he stared from his late friend's son rolling his eyes sadistically at his Godfather who was still having minor problems trying to regain his discomposure. For the past hour Harry enlightened his father's two best friends of the events that occurred during his first two years of attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To say that the two of them took it badly would be a colossal understatement. Remus on one hand held his anxiety and concerns with the ideal manner of keeping every trace of emotion inside, not losing his temper once during Harry's account. Sirius on the other hand was difficult to begin with. Harry had to stop at least thirty times before he even began talking about his second year due to Sirius' outburst of shock and his poor attempts keeping his temper in line.

Harry sighed, "Well since I'm the _Chosen One_ and all...you know the one to defeat the Dark Lord for once and for all...shouldn't I have a 'saving people' kind of trait?" Sirius eyes narrowed in resentment,

"That's not something to take so lightly, Harry. I can't believe it...what was Dumbledore thinking keeping Nicholas Flammel's philosopher's stone within the walls of Hogwarts? And trolls and three-headed dogs on top of that? What is he crazy..."

"Sirius," Remus said crossly, "be a little more courteous won't you? Albus is dead. It's as if you think he intended on things to happen the way they did to single-handily put Harry's life in danger. I know you're not happy with what Harry's just told us..."

"Happy, did you say happy Remus? Of course I'm not bloody happy! I can't even count the amount of times Harry's life has been in jeopardy!"

"Sirius, what does it matter now when I'm fine now? Couldn't we say the same thing about everything that's happened in the past then?!"

"That's different Harry," Sirius said raising his hand to prevent Harry from springing up from his bed and tally further injuries to his already battered body. "You faced a troll at the age of eleven...you faced a Basilisk...I mean, a real Basilisk and were nearly killed by its venom if Fawkes' hadn't arrived in time. Though what you did was very noble Harry, it wasn't necessary. You were just a child. You shouldn't have had to face those kinds of things...and don't even get me started on your living circumstances with those smutty Muggles." Remus let out a low groan as he rubbed his temple gently, shaking his head.

"Not this again, Sirius...we've already been through this." Sirius glared at Remus in disbelief,

"Not this again, Sirius? My Godson...James and Lily's son was living in a bloody cupboard for eleven years!" Sirius fumed as his body shook in pure wrath, twisting his hands with lust for revenge as he recalled Harry's first mention about living with his muggle relatives.

""_Your bedroom was a cupboard?" Sirius asked in a voice that clearly showed his anger was rising swiftly, almost at its peak._

"_Erm, yeah..." said Harry in a small voice, shifting uncomfortably while averting his gaze from the two Marauders._

"_A cupboard? A cupboard?" Sirius muttered furiously. Remus put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder, _

"_Easy there, Padfoot." He turned to look at Harry who was still avoiding their looks, "Keep going Harry," Sirius shook his head as he returned his full attention to his godson._

"_Well, Vernon didn't really want me to discover the letter revealing my being a wizard and..."_

"_I can't believe you went on with eleven years of your life thinking that you were a muggle....AND on top of that thinking your parents died in a car crash! A car crash killing Lily and James Potter?!"_

"_Sirius, at this rate we'll never make it to King's Cross let alone Harry's second year." Remus said in a soft tone, "I know this is difficult for you to hear, but you're the one that forced Harry to recount his first two years at Hogwarts...let me remind you also we're keeping Harry from getting some well deserved rest." Sirius let out a reluctant sigh, _

"_Sorry, Harry...go on." Harry too heaved a loud sigh before continuing, _

"_We ended up leaving Privet Drive for this hut on a sea rock because Vernon thought that if we could 'shake them off' they would stop sending the letters. At midnight, Hagrid showed up and gave me my Hogwarts letter in person...he also threatened Vernon..."_

"_Serves him right...brainless git." Harry smiled in surprise, hearing that last remark by his former Professor rather than his already shaken with ferocity Godfather. Sirius who was looking at his hands that were shaking in agitation snapped his head at Harry's direction after having an impulsive revelation._

"_Harry, he didn't ever..." Harry looked at his Godfather uncertainly and then at Remus who looked quickly from his friend to Harry with a sombre expression. Remus gave Harry a sad smile, knowing exactly what Sirius was about to enquire to his Godson._

"_He didn't ever hit you, did he?" _

_At the sudden silence that consumed the room, Sirius let out a verse of profanity as he abruptly stood up and walked over to where his Godson lay. Harry immediately began shaking his head, _

"_No, no Sirius...your question just took me by surprise. He never actually hit me or anything...I mean he was sometimes rough handling me and pushed me around once and a while, but he never did raise his hand at me."_

_Remus reprieved a loud sigh in relief at Harry's words, Sirius however was still shaking his head in anger, _

"_That still doesn't excuse anything...I'm so sorry, Harry. You shouldn't have had...."_

"_Sirius, I'm fine. It doesn't matter...if you can't handle this, I think it might be a bad idea to fill you in with what's coming up. Maybe we should just call it a night and..."_

"_Nice try, Harry. Go on..."_

"Sirius, you're doing it again." Sirius shook his head hastily at Remus' words before looking up to meet his irritated expression. "You're drifting out again while seething interiorly. Stop it." Sirius' eyes narrowed in aggravation before he let out a sigh in defeat. He simultaneously glanced at his Godson who was staring back at him with weary and indignant eyes. Sirius moved from the foot of the bed to Harry's side, putting his arm around him gently.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's really okay, Sirius. I'd be foolish to think if you reacted any differently. I know you just want what's best for me, but please take in consideration that it did happen a long time ago and I'm fine now. What's done is done; we can't always dwell in the past." Sirius snorted, turning his head to his friend's direction while fervently rolling his eyes,

"I think you've had too much of an influence on him, Moony. That's your type of saying." Remus chuckled,

"And what's wrong with a little bit of my influence on him, Padfoot? It helps balance out the traits he's inherited from you and Prongs." Harry joined in on the laughter when his insides throbbed to some extent, resulting Sirius to jump in surprise at his Godson's abrupt wince and groan in pain.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked in small tone, gently holding him in place.

"Harry needs his rest, Sirius. I told you it was not the time for storytelling, but you just had to insist..."

"Sod off, Moony." Sirius said glaring at him mockingly before turning his attention once again back upon Harry, "He's right though...sorry, I should have been more selfless. You need your rest. We'll talk more in the morning." Harry gave his Godfather a meaningful look but before he said anything the chair that Remus stood up from made a slight noise as the wood of the chair slid across the floor.

"Well, good night Harry. Be sure to get some rest, and don't forget about the flask of Andromeda's remedy if you feel any pain." Remus made way to the door, until he stopped and half turned around,

"Don't stay up too late, Sirius...Harry will need his rest. Oh and," He turned around fully to face his old friend, "I think I might stop by the cottage tomorrow morning." Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"What for?" Remus rubbed his eyes before answering,

"Dora wanted me to check the barrier around the cottage. She said there was a glitch in defence last week, and got worried that whatever caused it might have destabilized the blockade." Sirius nodded hastily,

"Of course, I understand...wonder what caused the glitch. I thought Andromeda's pure blood status would cease any problems from any blokes from the Ministry for the both of them. You don't think it has to do with the Muggleborn Commission or anything do you?"

"That's the least of my worries, Sirius." Sirius nodded solemnly at Remus' grave tone. He should have been sharper with his thinking. Death Eaters or even Voldemort are bigger threats than any Ministry representatives any day.

"Anyways... see you in the morning."With that, Remus departed the room without delay. His footsteps could be heard coming afar, until the sound of a door closing congested everything around them. Sirius was still looking at the spot where his friend once stood a moment ago, as he too got up on his feet.

"Sirius,"

Sirius turned and looked down at Harry who seemed slightly tense before locking eyes with his Godfather. "Can you... if its okay, do you think that you can sleep here tonight?" He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his Godfather's expression to his pitiable request. What was he thinking? What is he five years old? 'You're bloody seventeen years old!' his conscience blared at him. He opened his eyes at Sirius' gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He was smiling at him sympathetically, not giving him a look of horror at his frail appeal.

"Sure Harry, Padfoot will stay with you tonight." With a slight _pop _Sirius turned into a hefty black dog, which was staring at him intently with fierce grey eyes. He gently licked the side of Harry's face retorting Harry to express amusement with a slight snigger whilst rolling his eyes, grumbling in slight annoyance,

"Ugh, Sirius!"

Sirius licked his cheek again before he jumped to the foot of the bed, carefully adjusting himself in a resting position around Harry's legs. Harry smiled faintly before he closed his eyes, and rested his head against his pillow. Sleep quickly followed. Sirius looked up from the foot of the bed at the sound of heavy breathing coming from Harry's end. Sirius whined noiselessly to himself as he lowered his head back down, worrying on endlessly for his Godson's wellbeing.

"_Can you... if its okay, do you think that you can sleep here tonight?"_

Sirius let out another soft whine. He only hoped that Harry didn't think that he Sirius thought his request displayed any traces of weakness. Sirius knew that Harry was still in anguish over the affects of the acid Umbridge has inserted him with. It must have really played a toll on Harry's mind. He never doubted Harry's high tolerance for pain or his strength but he knew his Godson was in distress and is keeping certain emotions locked up. Certain emotions that he should reveal and share with a certain Sirius Black who's had twelve years of experience with that kind of torment. He gently shut his eyes and was overwhelmed of how quickly sleep took consumption.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Remus however wasn't as fortunate as Harry and Sirius when it came to sleeping. He was laying wide awake in bed, mauling over thoughts after thoughts in his mind. "That's it," he said quietly to himself as he hastily twisted off the bed and got on his feet in a manner of seconds. He briefly looked at his watch and sighed. It was already four hours past midnight. He had planned to leave for his cottage around eight o'clock. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

On his feet, Remus briefly adjusted his robes and headed towards the door. As he cautiously twisted the door handle, he tried his best to make swift but quiet movements across the hallway. Remus decided to check up on Harry, and see how he was managing. He couldn't help but fret about the boy he's grown to be so fond of. Ever since Harry woke up from Umbridge's insertion, Remus couldn't help but ignore the dimness that reflected from Harry's once lively filled green eyes. He knew Harry had an incredible strength, and could handle just about anything...but he shouldn't have to.

"He's only a child," Remus said silently to himself as he stood at the door frame of Sirius' room that was currently being occupied by the prominent Harry Potter. Remus ever so gently curved the door handle and lightly took a step forward only to halt in surprise at once. Harry was deeply asleep; his mouth was slightly open as he took deep and heavy breaths. At his feet was a big black dog that was sleeping on his back. His tail, along with one of his legs was hanging off the bed as his head lay upon Harry's legs. Remus' eyes were slightly glazed over with immense glee as he watched the two of them sleep, shaking his head while chuckling inaudibly at his friend's sleeping position. He beamed at them one last time before he quietly retreated from the room, and gently closed the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius was in the kitchen as old friends reunited in his embittered childhood bedroom. Joyous shouts from Ron and Hermione's woke up a very worn-out werewolf who only just fell into slumber. After Hermione and Ron exchanged their fears and uncertainties about Harry's wellbeing, Harry filled them in with everything that occurred last night when they were sleeping. He started from his account about the Ministry, Tonks telling Remus about her parents and mysteries about the Gryffindor sword to his discussion with Sirius and Remus about visiting Godric's Hollow. Consequential to his finish, Ron told everything he knew about their fairly successful mission at the Ministry, to their return back to Headquarters. Hermione then conveyed details of Sirius' screaming for Remus as they entered Grimmauld Place, the appearances Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks to Sirius and Remus' excursion to Hogsmeade. With a large amount of effort, Remus hauled himself down to the kitchen hoping that Kreacher was remarkable enough to have a pitcher full of fresh, hot coffee ready at his presence. He smiled in delight as the distinctive whiff of coffee filled his nasal system.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Sirius said at the sight of his friend, who hurried over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "No offense, but you look awful." As soon as Remus gulped down a quarter of the coffee in his cup, he smiled at Sirius disdainfully,

"Your feedback is always appreciated, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled widely at Remus' sarcastic tone before he parked himself upon the counter, facing Remus who poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Your high tolerance to hot temperature never ceases to amaze me, Moony. That coffee is scorching! How can you gulp it down like that?" Remus just shook his head in amusement at his friend's repartee remark. As soon as he finished his second round of coffee, he speedily glanced at his watch and groaned,

"Oh no, it's already quarter to nine...I promised Dora that I would be there for eight, latest eight thirty. She's going to wring my neck." Sirius notorious bark of laughter filled the kitchen,

"I'd hurry then, Moony...we Blacks have our tempers. Don't be too late or I'll worry." Remus rolled his eyes,

"Yes dear."

Sirius walked with him to the front door and waited for him to Apparate out of clear sight. Before he went to check up on Harry he quickly glanced outside the window and cursed underneath his breath at the sight of three hooded figures, sitting across from the street.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Sirius asked himself as he was nearly halfway up the staircase. As he approached the door, he smiled at the sound of his Godson's muffled laughter.

"Hermione, you didn't have to smack me." Ron said with vast irritation. Harry shook his head with amusement at his friends, and then abruptly looked up to see his Godfather grinning at the three of them from the door.

"Did Remus leave already?" Sirius nodded at Harry,

"Yes and he's late apparently. Poor bloke," Sirius said shaking his head with a small smile, "Tonks is going to murder him."

"Especially since she's all hormonal and stuff, being pregnant and all." Ron said casually, avoiding Hermione's gaze, which was one of vehemence.

"Oh damn,"

Harry who began sniggering again at his friends, stopped abruptly at his Godfather's sudden exclamation. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell Remus to get my wand, it's at his cottage." Sirius said bitterly, feeling utterly exposed without his wand.

"Well, you know where Remus' cottage is don't you?"

"Yes...why do you ask Harry?" Sirius eyes narrowed in indecision.

"Why don't you just Apparate there and back. When will be the next time Remus pays a visit to the cottage?" Sirius bit his lip down in consideration.

"I don't know..." He quickly looked down back at Harry, "I can't leave you three here alone." Harry burrowed his eyebrows.

"And why not? We were by ourselves before we brought you back from the Chamber, Sirius? We were going to do this entire mission without any help! Besides," He said giving Sirius an expressive look, "we made a deal that you'd stop this excessive protectiveness of yours if I don't put any strain on myself."

Sirius still gave him an uncertain look before he lowered his slightly tense shoulders and sighed, "Oh, all right. I guess you're right I suppose. I'll be right back." He gave Harry one last look before heading down the stairs. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, having felt their eyes on him.

"I'm really okay guys." Hermione gave him a small smile,

"You scared us, Harry. It's just one thing after another...all these complications. We have to get a move on! How are we going to destroy the locket, or any other Horcrux without the sword of Gryffindor? I've been trying to decipher secret meanings in the _Tales of Beedle the_ _Bard _but I'm getting nowhere! And with you hurt..."

"I'm fine, Hermione."

"Quit saying that!"

Both Harry and Hermione were taken aback at Ron's sudden outburst, as he sprung on his feet staring at Harry in disbelief. "You're not fine, Harry. We're all not fine! We're doing the impossible here, without any leads!"

"Ron, calm down...you're..."

"I need some air." He strode across the room; Harry noticed a shimmering object around his neck before he firmly closed the door from behind him. Hermione gave a helpless look at Harry before exhaling stridently,

"He hasn't been himself lately." Harry, who was still staring at the door, ignored what she said completely before asking,

"Was that the locket Ron was wearing around his neck?"

Hermione nodded, "He's obsessed with the idea that we're going to lose it. He somehow feels responsible for it."

Harry grimaced, "Well he shouldn't...go find him will you?"

Hermione nodded again as she stood up and left Harry alone in Sirius' room. She had figured Ron went down to the kitchen, but she stopped in the main hallway when she saw the light coming from outside, beyond the open door. Ron was standing on the only step he could to conceal himself and also the whereabouts of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place from any unwanted intruders.

"Ron, what are you doing?!"

Ron jumped in surprise, letting out a exclaim in horror as he lost his balance and tumbled down a few too many steps in clear prospect.

"RON!" Hermione shouted as she saw red streams of light shoot pass Ron's head. Hermione flew up the stairs and bumped into a panic stricken Harry, who had his wand at hand and was already halfway down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Harry shouted in alarm. Hermione grabbed his arms firmly, ignoring his winces,

"Harry, go help Ron...I have to get my bag! Hurry!"

Harry stumbled down the remaining stairs as he ran towards the front door. Ron rolled to his side, as another spell nearly hit him. He was surrounded.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry shouted. One of the Death Eaters dropped in surprise on the floor, grabbing the attentions of his fellow comrades. One of the Death Eaters' mouth dropped open,

"It's him! It's Potter, stun him!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Ron who had finally managed to get on his feet, with balance on his side shouted at he ran in front of Harry trying to block his view. Harry staggered on his feet as his limbs throbbed with pain. He was still too weak for all of these unwanted clashes. "Harry!" He whipped around as soon as Hermione collided with him, grabbing his arm and lunging towards Ron. Darkness swallowed them along with the sensation of compressing bands...but something was not right. Hermione's hand seemed to be sliding out of Harry's grip. He began having problems breathing; he couldn't see anything except for Ron's arms around his waist. And then, finally he saw the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Before he could draw a breath there was a sudden scream and a flash of bright blue light and then everything around them went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"There's nothing to worry about, Dora. I can't find anything wrong with the barrier. Sudden glitches aren't uncommon. It could have been set off because someone was within close proximity."

Tonks looked unconvinced at her husband, but then simultaneously half raised her shoulders as Remus enveloped her into a hug, "You're safe...I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Erm, Moony...not to ruin this private moment between husband and wife, I really think we should be getting back. I don't like the idea of leaving them all by themselves." Remus rolled his eyes but before he said anything his wife spoke first,

"Cousin, they went off to do this secret mission by themselves in the first place. WITHOUT any help if I might add. You're not giving them enough credit."

"She's right, Padfoot...but you're right too," he said turning to his wife, whose arms were wrapped around his waist, "we should be getting back." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning to Sirius who was examining his wand. Remus raised his eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Sirius hastily shook his head, "Nope," he grinned, "just missed it, that's all." Remus rolled his eyes again, with a slight chuckle. They were in the back field of the Lupin's cottage. Tonks decided to walk them near Apparition quarters, Remus however refused to let her actually go beyond the barrier's might. She stopped momentarily as Remus and Sirius swept across the borders and turned to wave at her.

"Together then?" Remus asked Sirius who nodded briefly as he locked arms with him.

_Crack_

Having years of experience with Apparition, the swirling sensation that came along with the ride didn't even bother the two Marauders anymore. They couldn't even feel it. As soon as their feet hit the pavement, Sirius slightly lost his balanced. He launched himself on his friend's back who grunted in infuriation as Sirius regained it. "Oh Padfoot, what am I going to do with you."

"Remus,"

But before Remus could enquire he gasped as he blankly starred at the front door that was half off its hinges, widely open. He side glanced at Sirius who looked aghast.

"Harry," he mumbled softly. They both without hesitation holstered their wands, not knowing what to expect. Sirius looked over his shoulders and held his breath at the sight of the empty street. The hooded figures that had once stood across the street were nowhere to be seen. Sirius had to shake his head to get images of Harry, Ron and Hermione being tortured by Death Eaters out of his mind. They entered the main hallway cautiously, listening intently for any sudden movements. At the sound of the creaks coming beyond the upper levels, Remus grabbed Sirius' wrist as he made motion to climb the stairs.

"Easy, Sirius...it sounded like whoever's upstairs is making their way down here." He looked to the left side of the banister, "You stay behind that, I'll be right here," Remus said pointing to the right side of the staircase. Sirius held his breath as he heard murmured voices along with soft thuds coming down the stairs,

"Where did they disappear off too? It was him right? It was Potter."

Sirius' heart quickened in beats at the mention of his Godson's name.

"What are we going to say to him? There's nothing here worthy enough to bring to him...he's not going to be happy."

The three Death Eaters that Sirius saw through the window this morning were now in plain sight, standing within the walls of the former Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus saw Sirius searching for his gaze for approval to strike. Remus nodded, distinguishing Sirius' enquiry.

"STUPEFY!"

All three Death Eaters fell to the floor motionless.

"That should be all of them...there weren't any other Death Eaters this morning apart from the three of them." Sirius nodded at Remus as he tried to maintain control of his heart rate. His attempts were futile as he flew up the stairs in frenzy.

"HARRY! Ron, Hermione!"

He ran in the room where the three Gryffindors inhabited earlier this morning before he left, but was struck with excruciating disappointment. He whipped around at the noise Remus made with his presence. "They're gone, Remus. They're not here...what the bloody hell happened here? How did this place end up getting compromised?"

Remus' eyes widened at Sirius' comment, "Sirius, we can't stay here. The Fidelius Charm has been breached. This place is no longer hidden. Whatever happened they must know that the protection of Grimmauld Place has been infringed. They won't come back here. We have to get a move on."

"But to where, Remus? How are we going to find them...Harry's hurt, I can't just..."

"Godric's Hollow."

Sirius gasped, "You think they've gone there?'

Remus nodded fervently, "Yes, if they haven't yet they will eventually. We'll Apparate there and lie low, keeping a look out for them." Sirius put his hand against his forehead, shaking his head rapidly in disbelief. Remus approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"It's going to be okay, Padfoot. Their smart kids, they'll look after themselves. Dumbledore wouldn't have entrusted them with this mission if he didn't think they couldn't handle it on their own."

"It's not like Harry had much of a choice," Sirius said harshly, "he's the Chosen One."

"Come on Sirius," Remus squeezed his shoulder, "Let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry finally opened his eyes and was overwhelmed by colors by gold and green. He had no recollection whatsoever of the events that had just happened; he only knew that he was lying on something uncomfortable, with what seemed to be poky objects sticking in his back. He squinted as the sunlight slightly burned his eyes; he blinked and then realized an object near his face had begun twitching. He immediately pushed himself up and recognized the object to be that of his friend's Ronald Weasley's foot. Hastily looking around his eyes spotted Hermione, and saw that they were lying on a forest floor. Thoughts of the Forbidden Forest, to Sirius entered his mind but deteriorated instantly at the sight of Ron's body. Ron gave a low groan and Harry started crawling to him. Blood drenched the whole of Ron's left side. His face was drained with a dreary lifeless color of pallid.

"What's happened to him?"

"Splinched," said Hermione, she was already fumbling things out of her bag and busy with Ron's sleeve where the blood was the most significant. She pulled out a small bottle labelled Essence of Dittany, as Ron let out another wail at the sight of his bare upper arm, with great chunk of flesh missing.

"He's fainted." Hermione said as she poured three drops of the potion on the bleeding wound. Within seconds the wound now looked several days old, with new skin stretched over it.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Hermione said faintly, looking quite pale herself.

"Hermione," Harry said pulling Hermione's gaze away from Ron's tattered body. "Grimmauld Place...what's going to happen if..."

"Harry, I don't think we're going to be able to go back there. When I went after Ron, he was outside on the only hidden step. I startled him and he lost his balance, and tumbled down the steps...in plain sight of the Death Eaters. Since Dumbledore died, we're Secret Keepers...the door was open when Ron lost his balance so I don't know if they were in on the secret but as we Disapparated, Yaxley caught hold of me, and I couldn't get rid of him and he was holding on when we went back within the border of the Fidelius Charm's protection... he already saw the inside of the main hall from the open door, so he slackened his grip and I managed to shake him off."

Harry looked horrified. It took several minutes for him to find his voice,

"Hermione, but then...hang on, then has Grimmauld Place been compromised?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "We've given him the secret, haven't we?" Harry remained silent. He knew she was right.

"I'm so sorry, Harry..."

Harry raised his hand to silence her, "It's not your fault...wait, Sirius! Remus! What if the Death Eaters get them? They won't be expecting them? They don't know that the Fidelius Charm's protection has been breached." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as he slowly tried to get up on his feet. Unsuccessfully, he swayed and fell rigidly on his back, crying out in pain.

"Harry, are you all right? Here..." She gave him a vial containing some of Andromeda Tonks' homemade brewed remedy. As soon as the vial's contents were emptied, Ron groaned softly.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione said inaudibly.

"Lousy..." Ron said, looking around him, "Where are we?"

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup. I wanted some place enclosed," Hermione added at Harry's and Ron's baffled expressions.

"Do you reckon we should move on?" Ron asked Harry who was stilling thinking about Sirius and Remus.

"I don't know..." Harry frowned at Ron's slight groan of annoyance but paid it no more needed attention as Hermione immediately sprung on her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"If we're staying, we should put some protective enchantments around the place," she replied, raising her wand.

"But we're not...we're going to Godric's Hollow." Both Ron and Hermione stared at him in scepticism.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly taken aback. "We were going to go there anyways...I told you that Sirius, Remus and I were talking about it last night. Now that I think about it," Harry said turning to Hermione, "Since we had this conversation last night, maybe Sirius and Remus will go there, thinking that we'll end up going there sooner or later. What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a significant look before answering, "You're right...and actually, I was thinking apart from you wanting to go there and Sirius and Remus will most likely end up there...it all makes sense."

"What does?" Harry was at a lost. He glanced at Ron who seemed to be incensed.

"Well the sword, Harry! Dumbledore must have known you'd want to go back there, and I mean, Godric's Hollow is Godric's Gryffindor's birthplace! Don't you think Dumbledore wouldn't have expected you to make the connection? Remember Muriel, Ron's aunt at the Wedding...she said that Bathilda Bagshot still lives in Godric's Hollow...what if Dumbledore entrusted her with the sword!"

"Yeah he might have! It does make sense...Dumbledore probably thought Vol-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed. Harry and Hermione gave each other uncertain looks which apparently caused Ron to be filled with more anger, "Oh remembered me, have you? You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun. Just call him You-Know-Who from now on."

"Fear of a name..." began Harry.

"Shut up! In case you haven't noticed mate the people calling him by his name usually doesn't do them any good in the end. Just – just show You-Know-Who some respect?

"What did you say...respect?" Harry said in a very anger filled controlled voice, resembling that of his Godfather's. "What's your problem?"

Ron shook his head, "There's no problem."

"Enough with the bullshit, you've obviously got a problem so why don't you spit it out." Harry said aggressively.

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life here! With my arm all mangled up after being splinched! I just hoped, you know, after we've been running around a few weeks we'd at least achieved something!"

"Ron, what are you saying? We've brought Sirius back, we've gotten the locket, we're going to Godric's Hollow because the Gryffindor sword might be there giving us a chance to destroy one of the..."

"Yeah, one of the horcruxes! It's been nearly two months since we've been on the run and we've only managed to get one Horcrux! And the only reason we're going to Godric's Hollow, is because _Master _Harry..."

"I'm sorry...Master Harry?" Harry said, his temper rising.

"Yes, Master Harry only wants to go there hoping to be reunited with his precious Godfather, about the only thing he cares about..."

"Ron! Sirius has been presumed dead for nearly two years! You know better than most people what Sirius means to Harry after all he's been through!" Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she yelled at Ron.

"So," Harry said, managing his temper to its limit so he could find his voice again, "what part of it isn't living up to your expectations? Did you expect that we'd be finding a Horcrux every other day?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, attempting to stand up. Harry's entire body shook with a new rage. Ron's words had pierced right through Harry in an unexpected fashion.

"Sorry to let you down! I've been straight with you from the start! I told you everything Dumbledore told me!"

Hermione gasped as she watched the locket around Ron's neck, dangle with a slight grace. "Take off the locket, Ron. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it for days now."

"You said it too, Hermione!" Ron shouted pointing his finger at Hermione, whose heart froze at his tone,

"You said you were disappointed and that you hoped he had a bit more to go on."

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Don't lie!!" Ron bellowed.

"Why are you still here then? Leave then...what good are you anyways. Just causing needless pain and I can testify to that. Weren't you the one that nearly killed me with the Cruciatus Curse!?"

Ron stared at him blankly as if he received a huge blow to the face. Hermione gasped,

"Harry, you can't say that! You asked him to, you made him swear! And besides, if he hadn't Sirius would still be stuck in that limbo."

Harry bit down his tongue. He knew Hermione was right, he knew he was shouting meaningless and unjust words at Ron. He just wanted to pierce him like Ron had done to him earlier.

"Maybe I will go home then. It's all right with you two isn't it; with your family safely out of the way...I have to worry every single second about my family. You take everything so lightly, Harry. You didn't even care about the Death Eaters teaching at Hogwarts knowing that Ginny's going there!"

"My parents are dead!" Harry bellowed, "The closest thing I have to family is Sirius and even Remus and they're in the same situation as we are if you haven't even noticed! If it wasn't for you acting irrationally back at Grimmauld Place, we'd still have a safe house. But no, you had to go outside, lose your balance and reveal the secret to them. Now thanks to you it's compromised and you've sent Sirius and Remus back to a house full of Death Eaters...who's in serious danger now? Your family or mine?! My parents are dead, don't you forget that!"

"Mine could be going the same way!" Ron yelled back. Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Then go. Go back to them." Harry and Ron glared at each other. Harry felt a deadly hatred towards him; something had indeed broken between them.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said bitterly. Ron yanked the chain from over his head and tossed it to Harry's feet. He then turned to Hermione,

"What are you doing? Are you staying, or what?"

"I..." She looked torn in two halves. "I'm staying. We'd said we'd help and..."

"I get it, you choose him then...I've known all a long."

"Ron please don't leave...you're hurt. You're in no fit condition to..." But before she even took one step forward he Disaparated on spot. Hermione fell onto her knees in anguish. Harry gave her a moment or two to herself, to gather her discomposure before he hobbled to where she now stood and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, Harry." She turned to face him, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Harry grinned reluctantly, "Could be better...come on, let's go. Do you have everything?" She showed him her hand bag that she clutched firmly in her right hand. Harry nodded,

"I just hope Sirius and Remus are there..."

_Crack_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey!_

_So sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've been extremely busy lately and on top of that really sick! So I barely managed this chapter at all this week....how I did it was quite the miracle. I know that I mentioned that there would be related events to Dumbledore and Godric's Hollow in this Chapter...but I've decided to leave that for the next Chapter. They were briefly mentioned in this Chapter but I think this Chapter had way too much going for it anyways. Thanks again! I appreciate your patience and adore my regular reviewers!_

_Take care, and don't end up sick like me!_

_Love always, _

_xoxo_


	12. Remains

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it was created by the fabulous J.K Rowling. Some material from this chapter was taken and/or slightly altered from __**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS: Chapter 16 Godric's Hollow + Chapter 17 Bathilda's Secret**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Sirius Black couldn't feel anything anymore. He couldn't even remember walking passed the kissing gate at the entrance of the grave yard, edging through the slippery path to the church doors and then laying his eyes to the row upon row sight of snowy tombstones. Remus led him as they waded deeper and deeper into the graveyard, walking past several rows at once. Sirius kept his gaze upon the back of his old friend. He didn't dare stoop to peer at the words on old headstones as Remus led him closer and closer to their friends' final resting spot. Every so often Remus would attempt to peer behind his back and catch a glimpse of his friend's expression. Despite the inner agony he himself was enduring, he couldn't possibly imagine what Sirius was going through. It is after all the first time he has been back at Godric's Hollow since the Halloween of 1981, discovering the lifeless forms of his two best friends. Remus, though regretting doing so, finally halted on spot. His heart twinged with an immediate grief as he heard the sharp intake of breath coming from behind him. Sirius' head remained bowed as Remus took a step back and moved to his left side. His entire body went numb, as Remus put his arm around his shoulder, squeezing firmly. Sirius could feel his friend's arm shaking, breathing deeply. Devastatingly, Sirius raised his head.

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

Sirius' vision went haze as his eyes varnished with sorrow. He had to clamp his hand to his mouth to muffle a sob. As soon as Harry mentioned that he wanted to visit Godric's Hollow to him, Sirius had been mentally preparing himself with what he was going to encounter. He knew he would be devastated but he didn't expect it to be this bad. Sirius felt the growing lump in his throat as he re-read the inscription upon the headstone. It was too elusive for his liking. It mentioned nothing about Lily's selflessness or her sincerity. Nothing about how Lily treated everyone the same, with high respect and as equals. Nor did the inscription reveal James' close amity or his nobility. Or how he was the best friend any wizard could ask for. Even though there were indeed phrases engraved upon the headstone, it still seemed plainly vacant.

Remus heaved a loud sigh while casting a look at Sirius, "It's a funny feeling isn't...you know, sometimes I still have a hard time believing that their go-gone." The tears Remus tried to hold back fell almost instantly as Sirius kneeled down close to the grave, briefly touching the name of _James Potter _with his fingers.

"James...I'm so sorry," he could no longer hold it in as his voice shook like the rest of his body, "If I had known...I...I'm sorry for not being your Secret-Keeper when you asked me to. I'm sorry for suggesting Peter; I honestly never would have thought he could have betrayed us...that he was the traitor. I'm sorry for not being there for Harry...even for Remus all those years. I hope that one day you both can forgive me. I'm sorry...I'm so..."

Remus swiftly approached the broken wizard and patted his back sympathetically, as tears continued to stream down across his cheeks. He cast his gaze back upon the names of his fallen friends,

"You'd both be so proud of him...of Harry. He's everything you could ever have imagined..."

"Even better..." Sirius said softly, as he shakily stood up. "Rest in peace Prongs...Lils...we miss you."

"And love you..." Remus said, putting his arm once again around his friend.

"Forever," whispered Sirius.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"They...they'll be in here, won't they? Your mum and dad? I can see the graveyard behind it..."

Harry's heart froze, as a thrill of exhilaration constricted his nerves, turning strangely enough to a form of fear. He couldn't believe he was here...back to his first real _home._ It was somewhere here where he had a real family...in one of these houses. He wasn't sure what the remains of his parent's cottage would look like or even if he would be able to see it. He did not know what happened when the subjects of a Fidelius Charm died.

"Harry, look!"

Hermione was pointing at a war memorial. Had it been here all along? As soon as they passed it, it changed from an obelisk covered in names to a statue. A statue of three people: a man with the same untidy hair and poor vision shown by a pair of glasses that Harry had inherited, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in the woman's arms. As Harry drew closer, gazing up into his parent's faces he felt a shiver go up his spine. He couldn't believe that a statue was made of the Potters, of him and his parents. Hermione walked up from behind him, glancing at him uncertainly. He cleared his voice, "Come on, let's go..."

He led them back towards the church. As soon as they crossed the road, he quickly glanced back at the statue feeling slightly light headed with emotions. He began to feel even more overwhelmed as Hermione pushed open the kissing gate as quietly as possible and led Harry down the path beyond the church. Behind the church was never ending rows of snowy tombstones. Now that he was so near, Harry wondered whether he wanted to see it anymore.

"Harry, look..." Hermione said pointing down to two headstones. Harry had to stoop down to read the names of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore.

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also._

"So Rita Skeeter and Muriel had got some of their facts right," Hermione said quietly, "Dumbledore's family had lived here indeed. Are you sure he never mentioned it to you before, Harry? I mean both of your families lived here..."

"No," Harry said curtly, "he didn't...come on let's keep looking." He turned around, cursing underneath his breath wishing he had never seen the stone. The article about Dumbledore, his friend Grindelwald and Dumbledore's family still deeply perturbed Harry. He and Dumbledore both had their roots leading them to Godric's Hollow. "He should have told me..." Harry said quietly too himself.

"Harry, come back a moment." Hermione said silently, "I know you don't want to be sidetracked but look...that's the mark in the book!" The grave was extremely old; Harry could hardly make any sense from the words upon it. He looked at where Hermione's finger was pointing and silently gasped. It was the same symbol in Hermione's book. The one Krum said was Grindelwald's mark back at the wedding. Hermione lit her wand and pointed to the name on the headstone.

"What does that say...Ig-Ignotus?"

"I'm going to keep looking for my parents, okay?" Harry told her with a slight edge to his voice as he set off again. Deeper and deeper he went beyond the graves, every now and then thinking he recognized a surname. The darkness and silence seemed to have consumed them. Harry looked around for Hermione and saw her still crouching at the grave with the triangular symbol.

"Hermione, come on." He called out of the blackness. He was watching as Hermione carefully stood up, still glancing at the headstone of Ignotus' grave. As Hermione finally turned around to face him, Harry's eyes widened in apprehension as he saw Hermione gasp and then holster her wand. He too, quickly reached down into his robes to grab the top of his wand at the sound of fleet movement coming from behind him. Harry carefully turned around and found two dark figures approaching him.

"_Lumos," _Harry said quietly. He raised his wand up, and took a step back in surprise as the light reflected off the faces of the two newcomers.

"Sirius?"

Sirius and Remus both had their wands pointing at him. They exchanged a look between themselves before Sirius spoke,

"Who are you?"

Harry smiled as the face of his Godfather came into the light. "Sirius, it's me Harry." Harry forgot that he swallowed the Polyjuice Potion earlier, transforming into a balding, middle-aged Muggle man, and Hermione taking the appearance of his small and rather mousy looking wife.

"Harry?" Sirius said in disbelief.

Harry nodded firmly, "I'm disguised as a Muggle...Polyjuice Potion, Sirius." Sirius immediately advanced to his Godson as soon as he recognized his voice and embraced him fiercely, letting out a loud sigh of relief.

"Harry, oh Harry I've been so worried. Are you okay? What happened...Oh sorry," he added as Harry winced slightly under his tight grip. Harry smiled at him as they released their hold of one another.

"It's a long story...are you two okay?" He said casting a look at Remus who nodded contentedly and in evident relief. "I was worried about you two going back to Grimmauld Place not knowing about the Death Eaters."

"Harry, what happened when I left for Remus' cottage? How did the Death Eaters end up inside?" Sirius demanded a little roughly. Hermione finally came into prospect, smiling at the two of them widely.

"It's so good to see the two of you."

"Likewise, Hermione...now care for some explanation?" Remus looked behind Hermione before looking back at her, "Where's Ron?"

Hermione forlornly averting her eyes from Remus and looked at Harry, who instantly looked away from her gaze. Sirius' eyes widened,

"Did something happen to Ron? He's not..."

"No, he's not dead or anything...he left."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of bewilderment before Harry spoke again in his bitter tone, "Erm, listen...we'll explain everything to you later, I just...I'm looking for my parent's graves." Sirius flinched. Remus gave him a gloomy smile before turning to Harry.

"It's two rows to the left from here, Harry."

Harry's eyes slowly followed Remus' hand as he pointed behind him to the left of Sirius. Harry felt as if he was stifled, having difficulty breathing with his anxiety. He staggered. Sirius immediately wrapped his arm around his waist. "Hey, hey are you all right? Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius' heart throbbed with woe as Harry slowly nodded his head. Sirius exchanged a look with Remus, before nodding abruptly and then slowly waded passed a couple of headstones, heading to a nearby path that led them further down the graveyard. Harry noticed that his sought after headstone was only two rows behind that of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's. It was made of white marble which made the engravings easy to read as it shined in the darkness. Sirius tightened his hold around his Godson. Harry winced involuntarily but didn't care. As if he only had one chance to take in the meaning of the words upon his parent's tombstone, Harry read the words slowly. Sirius could feel his Godson stiffen but then shake inevitably right after.

"'_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'..._isn't that a Death Eater's idea? Why is this on my parent's grave."

Sirius felt the presence of the lump in his throat again. As soon as it softened he cleared it mindlessly before carefully choosing his words, "It's not like that Harry, not the way of defeating death the way the Death Eaters mean it...it's more like, well...living beyond death." He paused, "Life after death, you know."

"But they're not living, they're gone..."

Boiling hot tears escaped there threshold before he could stop them. The fact that his parent's remains lay beneath snow and stone made it difficult for Harry to breathe. He didn't bother wiping off the tears, and let them fall as his lips pressed hard together looking down at the thick snow, concealing the last remains of his parents: Lily and James Potter. Sirius had taken his hand and gripped it tightly, as Harry rested his head upon his Godfather's shoulder. Harry could not look at him, but returned the pressure in his hand, taking deep gulps of breath trying to steady himself.

"Harry, here..." Hermione came up from behind them, and handed him a wreath of Christmas roses. It was as if she had read Harry's mind. Harry took the wreath from her and laid it on his parent's grave. As soon as he stood up, he wanted to leave. Sirius seemed to have read his expression. He put his arm around Harry's waist once again as Harry in return gripped his Godfather's arm. They turned around in silence and walked away through the thick snow to where Remus and Hermione were waiting for them. Remus briefly squeezed Harry's shoulder in comfort. Harry looked up and smiled faintly in appreciation. No words were exchanged between them as Hermione led them back towards the dark church, passing through the kissing gate. Sirius stopped as he noticed Harry walking unsteadily.

"Hold on," Sirius called out to Remus and Hermione as he carefully lowered Harry down upon the snowy floor. Remus bent down beside Sirius who was worriedly surveying his Godson. "Can you go on?" He asked before facing Sirius, "We need to find a covered place for the night."

Hermione raised her hand bag, "I've got a tent that we can use. We can go somewhere more veiled and place protective charms around us."

Remus smiled at her, "You really are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione...never ceasing to amaze me."

Hermione turned scarlet as she began fumbling against things in her bag before pulling out a small vial. Sirius took it from her, recognizing his cousin's domestic remedy and gave it to his Godson at once. Moments later, Harry handed back the empty vial to his Godfather, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before uttering, "Thanks."

"Do you think you can walk?" Sirius asked wearily. Remus helped him lift Harry off the snow as soon as the seventeen year old wizard nodded. Quickly browsing the perimeter, Remus let out soft sigh. Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?"

Remus looked over his shoulder ensuing Sirius to whip around. "Oh," was all Sirius could say. Harry turned around to see what they were looking at and froze in wonder. He could see it; the Fidelius Charm must have died with his parents. The hedge had grown in their natural habitat, undomesticated amongst the waist-high grass. The majority of the cottage was still standing. Harry's eyes fell to the right side of the top floor. It had been blown apart. 'That must have been where the curse backfired.' Harry thought to himself. Sirius took a few paces towards the gate, gazing up at the wreck.

"Prong's chalet..." he whispered.

"The one and only," Remus said causing Sirius to jump. He didn't notice Remus walking up from behind him. Harry hobbled to the two Marauders near the gate, supported by Hermione who had her arm around him. Harry grasped the snowy and thickly rusted gate, wanting to hold some part of his first home.

"Harry, you're not going to go inside, are you? It looks unsafe..." Hermione began. Harry looked at Sirius who bit his lip giving him a cheerless look while shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can go inside..." Sirius said softly.

"Padfoot, look!"

Both Sirius and Harry looked over at Remus who was gaping at a sign that had risen at Harry's touch of the gate.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

Harry re-read the last line. _'That __**tore **__apart their family.'_

"My family..." Harry murmured under his breath.

Around these neatly lettered phrases, there appeared to be scribbles added by other witches and wizards who had come to see with their own eyes the place where the _Boy Who Lived _escaped from Lord Voldemort's evil clutches.

"'_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are.' 'If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!' 'Long live, Harry Potter!'" _Sirius read proudly, gently patting Harry's back as the Polyjuice Potion began to wear off him. Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed her once mousy appearance transform back to its original state.

"You both should get under the cloak, especially you Harry." Remus said solemnly. Hermione immediately grabbed the cloak from inside her beady bag, and threw it on them.

"Stay between the two of us," Sirius said sternly, "I don't want another accident like last time we were in a similar position." Harry shuddered as he remembered Umbridge blocking his path down in the basement of the Ministry of Magic before stunning him.

"You know, Padfoot," Remus began, "we could set up camp in the woodland in Prongs' backyard. A few protective spells and we should be safe...we could always perform the Fidelius Charm too if worst comes to worst."

"Harry!"

Sirius snapped his head at the sound of the thump clatter that occurred right between him and Remus. Hermione gasped in agitation as the Invisibility Cloak fell off of her consequential to Harry plummeting to the floor. He was still concealed by his cloak as Sirius bent down, feeling the ground for him until he stroked the cloak. As soon as he pulled it off of his Godson, Sirius sighed, "Oh Harry." He was unconscious.

"Come on, Sirius," Remus said peering over his shoulder, "let's set up camp."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Who was the thief, Gregorovitch?" said a high, cold voice._

"_I do not know, I never knew, a young man – no – please – PLEASE!"_

_Screaming...more screaming._

"Harry, Harry wake up!"

He opened his eyes, panting with his scar throbbing. Sirius was right beside him, looking at him with his distinguished worried filled expression.

"Are you all right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah...just a dream." Sirius grimaced but Harry ignored his look and browsed around his surroundings. He heard Remus and Hermione's voices coming from somewhere nearby muttering incantations.

"_Salvio hexia...Protego totalum...Repello Muggletum...Muffliato...Cave inimicum...Erecto!"_

At the smell of cats, Harry recognized immediately the lumpy mass of canvas with its entangled ropes and poles. It was the same tent in which they had occupied on the night of the Quidditch World Cup before the ceremonies were interrupted by Death Eaters. Back then it was a big surprise being interrupted by Death Eaters, in these days, it was to be expected. Hermione smiled at Harry as she entered the tent.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"I thought this belonged to that bloke Perkins at the Ministry?" he asked, disregarding what she said.

"Mr. Weasley said I could borrow it, since he didn't want it back..." Hermione said with a smirk. Remus followed her into the tent and grinned reluctantly at Harry, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Remus?"

Remus shook his head, "Nothing, Harry...how are you feeling? You've been out for a few hours."

"Really?" Harry looked at his Godfather, who nodded.

"You were exhausted, kiddo. Just yesterday Andromeda gave strict orders that you remain in bed for a week, but instead you've been fleeing from Death Eaters, Apparating from place to place...I'm surprise you didn't collapse earlier."

"Hermione filled you in then..." Harry said tentatively. Sirius put his hand through his hair nervously before answering.

"She filled us in with what happened at Grimmauld Place. I hate to admit it but I'm quite sad that our safe house has been compromised." He looked around, inspecting the tent, "Not that I have much high doubts about our current survival conditions...I'm not going to deny it felt good having a secure place filled with beds, a kitchen and a house elf who made excellent hot rolls and steak."

"Well, maybe it's better this way..." Harry said somewhat sulkily.

"What Hermione hasn't really enlightened us with is the sudden departure of a certain red-headed wizard." Sirius said eying his Godson carefully, "It seems to be quite the sore spot for her, seeing as she always changes the subject."

Harry avoided his Godfather's gaze but knew it wouldn't do any good, and that Sirius would try to pry it out of him sooner or later. "Harry," he said in a slumped tone, "what happened?"

Harry groaned deafeningly, "It's nothing really...quite stupid, actually. We got in a fight...said some unpleasant things to one another, he got cross and left. That's pretty much what happened."

Sirius exhaled loudly while rubbing the back of his neck, "That had to be one ugly quarrel for him to take off and leave like that...do you want to talk about it?" Harry locked eyes with him before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know...no, I don't really want to talk about it. I just, I can't believe he actually left."

Sirius gently clutched his hand, smiling benevolently at him. "It'll be okay, maybe he just needed to blow off some steam and when he clears his head...he'll come around and find us. He knows were here, right? And he knows we're planning on going to Remus and Tonks' cottage for Christmas."

"Or maybe he'll actually go home like I told him to..." Harry said ruthlessly. Sirius was taken aback at his comment.

"You told him to go home?"

"Sirius, I really don't feel up for a discussion about it."

"Padfoot,"

Sirius crooked his head to stare at Remus who stood at the entrance of the tent, wearing a sombre expression. "Can I have a word?" Burrowing his eyebrows he exchanged a look with Harry before standing in chorus with Remus who swept out to the exterior of the tent. Exiting the tent as he gave Harry one final glance, Sirius worriedly approached his friend.

"What's going on, Remus? Is something wrong?"

Remus looked at him miserably, until finally with a loud sigh he nodded. "Tomorrow night is the full moon...I don't have any Wolfsbane on me and can't risk another visit to the cottage."

Since Remus John Lupin decided to join Harry with his mission to defeat the Dark Lord, he's only had to endure one full moon distress. He tracked down the three Gryffindors right after one full moon and brought a batch of Wolfsbane to help relieve the symptoms of lycanthropy that were to come in the full moons following, to retain his control over his actions. Sirius had occupied him once as Padfoot on the previous full moon, in his father's study back at Grimmauld Place. It has been nearly two months since he's left his home to fight for the greater good. With all the hitches that took arise since his arrival leading to the infringement of Grimmauld Place's security; he forgot entirely that the full moon was in the vicinity.

Sirius groaned, "I completely forgot about it, Remus...I should have been more careful."

Remus shook his head, "No need to start blaming yourself, Sirius. No one is at fault here. We both have been distracted. I'll have to go away somewhere tomorrow; I can't risk it with Harry and Hermione here." Remus linked his gaze with Sirius', "You'll be all right here?"

Sirius nodded, "We'll lie low for a while, until Harry recovers his strength. Hermione told me their premises about the sword of Gryffindor and Bathilda Bagshot but I don't think we'll look into it until after the full moon. I'll need you for that. I refuse to risk anything with Harry's condition. Poor kid," Sirius said casting a look back at the tent, "he's very reserved...I can't tell how well he's been coping with everything that's happened in the past two days. I just wished he'd talk to me, you know?"

"I know, Sirius. He will, just give him some time...it hasn't been easy for him."

Sirius smiled sadly at his friend's attempt of consoling as he made motion to head back into the tent. Sirius turned around suddenly as Remus stopped walking, carefully looking around with a guarded expression.

"What is it, Remus?"

"Someone's watching us."

"_What?"_

Sirius peered over his friend's shoulder, carefully looking beyond the woodland in James and Lily's back yard. He couldn't see anything, but he did sense something and knew that's what had agitated his friend's werewolf instincts.

"I could have sworn that I heard something...you feel it, right?" Remus asked still looking over his shoulder warily.

"I do, Moony. Let's head back inside the tent. I'll stand watch tonight..." He paused and sighed as he glanced at the wreck of his late friends' cottage through the vast trees. "Remember last time we camped out here?"

Remus smiled, "Harry had the wizard flu and was crying all night. You and James had to wake up early for a conference, and I had my second interview at the Ministry...remember?"

Sirius nodded with nostalgia evident in his eyes, "We didn't even have a tent, it was the summer time and we just brought a couple of blankets and pillows and laid upon the grass...staring at the stars for a bit before eventually we were all knocked out cold." He took a gap between his words, "You know," Remus who was still longingly staring at the cottage, wishing they had still lived in those days slowly averted his eyes at his friend.

"What, Padfoot?" He was slightly taken aback at how quickly Sirius' expression turned from contentment to resentment.

"I'm glad Peter wasn't there and that it was just the three of us."

With one final look at the cottage, Sirius walked through the tent's access, closely followed by Remus.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_James, NO!"_

_Sirius leaped across the havoc, praying...hoping that he was being deceived by his eyes. As he approached the unresponsive figure sprawled upon the floor, he immediately turned him over to get a better glimpse of his face. He let out a wail of anguish as the immobile, auburn eyes of his best friend starred emptily at him, drained of any previous form of life._

"_James...Prongs, wake up. Please, you can't leave me. James...please, wake up!"_

_He gently enveloped the fallen wizard and brought him closer to his chest, rocking him back and forth as he too began to feel the life draining out of him through his tears._

"_I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...James, please..."_

_A faint cry could be heard from the second floor of the informal cottage. Sirius gasped, as he shot his head up, looking at the ceiling in a daze._

"_Harry..."_

"Sirius,"

His eye lids shot open, as his heart beat was softly buzzing in his ears. He surveyed the room with his blurry vision until he spotted Remus kneeling beside him.

"You okay?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah...nightmare. "

He sat up, and straightened himself before glancing across the tent at Harry and Hermione who were both sound asleep.

"What time is it?"

"Early," Remus said wearily, "I'm heading off."

Sirius grimaced, "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," Remus said shrugging his shoulders, "I haven't really thought about it...I've always had an extra consignment of Wolfsbane on me...I haven't had to worry about my surroundings as a werewolf for a while. I'll need to shackle myself or something, I'll lose control."

Sirius groaned, "I don't like the sound of that, you're not some monster...I should be there with you."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "You'd be willing to leave your Godson all alone and let him fend for himself?"

Sirius glared at him, "Shut up...you just wait till Moony Junior enters your life. Anyways," he said in a low tone, ignoring Remus' chuckles, "I was thinking...well, Prongs' basement."

Remus stared at him with wide eyes, "You're serious..."

"Have been since the day I was born."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Not that one again," he smiled fondly, "I've missed you..."

"We've been stuck in the same house for two months! How can you miss me?"

Remus gave him a stern look resulting Sirius to smile back apologetically. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, Remus and neither are you. Listen, James himself modernized the basement for you and your visits, the times that is that we didn't sneak off at night. At least if I'm with you I'll keep you sensible."

Remus frowned, "But with Harry and Hermione so close?"

"Moony, I'll be with you and we do have defensive charms surrounding the tent...you think I'd let you chomp on my Godson right in front of me?"

"Sirius," Remus said in a dangerously low tone. Sirius flinched, "Sorry, bad joke." He got off from the tent floor and walked over to where Remus now stood.

"Remus, you trust me don't you?" Remus frowned at his friend's buoyant expression.

"Of course, I do. You know that."

"Then stay."

As soon as the weary werewolf nodded his head, the ex-convict clapped him firmly on the back with a wide smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Now, remember...under no circumstances are you two to leave this tent understood?"

"Yes, Sirius," chanted Harry and Hermione for the tenth time. As soon as they had woken up, Sirius informed them about their situation involving Remus' transformation. They agreed that Sirius was right in not letting Remus go off on his own, despite Remus' qualms. The entire day the four of them discussed possible speculations about the Gryffindor sword, Bathilda Bagshot and where the other possible horcruxes could be, or even what shape they formed. To Harry's displeasure Sirius' over protectiveness began mounting again. Harry knew that his Godfather was uneasy about tonight, but he tried with great effort to conceal his worries from Remus.

Two hours from nightfall, Remus and Sirius exchanged sombre expressions.

"It's still a little early," Hermione said at once, reading their expressions. Remus shook his head, before Sirius spoke,

"It's better if we go now...safety precaution." He turned and looked at Harry who was laying straight up, against his pillow from his sleeping bag. Sirius kneeled down beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be all right?"

Harry rolled his eyes for what felt like his hundredth time of the day. Instead of retorting a comment of annoyance, he grinned reluctantly at his Godfather, knowing that he was already slightly torn in two and would not be whole until dawn. He nodded, "I'll be fine, Sirius." Sirius kissed the top of his head before standing up to face Hermione.

"Keep him in bed as much as possible, Hermione."

She grinned at him widely, "Don't worry, Sirius."

Sirius smiled back before turning to Remus who was already looking slightly off-colour. "Let's go, Moony." He walked up beside him, gently squeezing his shoulder before making way to the entrance. Remus smiled courtly at Harry and Hermione,

"As Alastor would say, 'Constant Vigilance'."

As soon as they left, Hermione grabbed the book that was left for her from the late Albus Dumbledore and lounged beside Harry who smiled feebly at her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Feels strange being back here, doesn't it?"

"Sure does, Moony...I'm surprised the secret access to the basement wasn't destroyed." Sirius looked around the unkempt room, "This room hasn't changed one bit...a little dusty. Okay, really dusty," Sirius added at Remus' raised eyebrow.

"I don't think I've ever seen one room of this house covered in dust before...Lily would go mad for a dust-free house." Remus smiled affectionately, "Do you want to go upstairs and...

Sirius sighed loudly, "I can't go upstairs...it's hard enough being in the basement, Moony."

"I'm sorry, Padfoot...you're right. It looks unsafe anyways."

Remus looked down at his hands and realized that they had already begun shaking. He felt a bit woozy as his nerves thickened rigidly. Sirius took notice at once and conjured a chair within seconds. "Here," he said helping his friend assemble upon the chair, "rest a bit...there's still a couple of hours till the full moon rises."

Remus exhaled loudly, "I haven't gone through a transformation without the potion for a while..." Sirius gently squeezed his friend's shoulder as Remus put his face into his hands.

"It's going to be okay, Moony. I'll be here...I won't let you hurt yourself or let you be a risk to anyone...except perhaps if there's any Death Eaters around." Remus laughed silently as he straightened up in his seated chair, looking up at Sirius smiling at him reassuringly.

"You know," Remus said in a low voice, "I don't think it's a good idea for us to stay here too long. Hermione said they Apparated to the woods where the Quidditch World Cup was held...I think after we look into this idea of the sword of Gryffindor we should go there, or somewhere more guarded."

Sirius looked at him uncertainly, "What's wrong with Prongs' backyard? As much as it pains me being back here...it feels nice at the same time."

Remus smiled at him faintly, "I know what you mean, but think of it this way Sirius. Wouldn't it be obvious that Harry might come here? Death Eaters could patrol the skies or areas near here; I think it's a little risky."

Sirius eyes narrowed in insight, "You're right. We'll leave in a couple of days. By then you'll be well rested after tonight, and Harry will be on the mend." He paused before running his hand through his hair, "You think that Bathilda would have the sword?"

Remus pressed his lips, "I don't know...it makes sense in a way I suppose." Sirius frowned as he looked at the foyer of the basement. Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the kids are fine, Sirius." Sirius turned to look at him with a weary expression.

"Yeah...but look what happened yesterday when we left."

Remus groaned, "Sirius, you really ought to give them more credit."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Harry, I think that's enough fresh for now...you should get some rest."

Harry groaned, "Hermione, you're as bad as Sirius. Besides," he said looking beyond the woodland, his parent's cottage in plain sight, "were hidden. Were under the cloak, within a protective and concealed barrier..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine...but you know Sirius is right. You should be taking it easy. If Ron..." She gasped and lowered her head. Harry put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione...it's my fault he left. I shouldn't have said those things...you guys are right," Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears at the mention of Ron, "I'm way over my head."

"Harry don't," Hermione began, "it's not your fault its...Harry, do you see that?"

"See what?" Harry said startled at her change in topic. He looked over to where Hermione was staring and jumped in surprise. Beyond the woodland, near the path leading to the other cottages, a muffled figure was hobbling up the lane towards them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square. Though it was hard to judge, Harry thought that the figure was a woman. She was moving slowly, her shuffling gait all gave an impression of old age. Hermione and Harry exchanged a brief look under the Invisibility cloak before casting their gaze back upon the woman who drew near the edge of their constructed barrier. At last she came to a halt and simply stood there, starring at them. Hermione moved closer to Harry as the mysterious woman raised her hand and beckoned at them.

"How does she know? Do you think she can see us?" Hermione softly whispered leaning close to Harry's ear, fearing that the woman would be able to hear her. Harry shook his head but felt his pulse quicken as the woman once again beckoned more vigorously. Harry could think of a thousand of reasons not to obey the woman's summons, but his suspicions about her identity intensified stronger every moment the woman stood there facing them.

"Harry, what..."

"Come on," Harry said grabbing her hand gently and steering her forward. Hermione gripped Harry's arm in trepidation as Harry guided them further beyond the woodlands, a few yards away from where the woman stood. This woman's ability to sense them suggested some Dumbledore-ish power, convincing Harry that maybe they were right to come here all along. Maybe Dumbledore wanted them to come and encounter with this woman that may lead them to another Horcrux or reveal some vital information. As soon as they stood a good few paces away from the woman, Harry spoke causing Hermione to gasp and jump in apprehension.

"Are you Bathilda?" Harry asked acting out on his hope that the connection they made with Dumbledore and Bathilda Bagshot earlier could actually turn out to be accurate. Harry's heart rate accelerated as the muffled figure nodded and beckoned again. Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione who gave a nervous nod. As they took a step towards the woman she immediately whipped around and took off. They followed her all the way up several houses before she guided them up a front path through a garden that was nearly as overgrown as his parent's cottage. She hesitated for a moment with her keys before the door opened. She took a step back to let them pass.

"Harry...I'm not sure about this."

"Hermione, look at her...she's half the size of you. I think we could overpower her if we have to." Harry said in a low tone as he led Hermione into the cottage. As the woman approached them, Harry and Hermione automatically took a step back in caution before Harry once again asked, "Bathilda?" She nodded simply. She began lighting candles, tottering around the place before she shuffled a few steps closer to Harry, fading out the opportunity to browse her house in greater detail. With a little jerk of her head, she looked back into the hall.

"Erm, do you want us to leave then?" Hermione asked politely, her nerves steadying slowly. She repeated the gesture, but only this time she pointed first at Harry then at herself before pointing at the ceiling.

"I think she wants me to go upstairs with her, Hermione."

Hermione eyes widened. She grabbed Harry's arm before turning to face Bathilda who was looking at them with a blank expression. "A moment please...I'd just like a little word with my friend." Hermione said lightly, pulling Harry back."

"Hermione, what?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the elderly witch. Or were they?

"Harry," Hermione began, "I don't like this...Sirius would kill you. Well actually...he's already going to kill us for leaving the barrier."

"Hermione," Harry hissed, "we were going to look for her anyways...it's as if she's been expecting us. Dumbledore might of..."

"Why does she want you to go upstairs with her alone?" Hermione asked pleadingly. Harry grimaced,

"She might have the sword, Hermione. Maybe Dumbledore told her to give the sword to me, and only to me." Before Hermione uttered another word, Harry strode across the room to where Bathilda stood, merely looking vague.

"Be quick then, Harry." Hermione said as Bathilda shuffled past them leading Harry towards the door. Harry glanced back at Hermione who pursued her lips. The door led to a grimy staircase. The stairs were steep and narrow. Harry slowly followed her up the stairs, feeling the exhilaration inside him beginning to take flight. The stairs led them into a low-ceilinged bedroom.

"_Lumos,"_ said Harry. His wand ignited at once.

"You are Potter?" she whispered. Harry jumped, not knowing that Bathilda had moved close to him.

"Yes...yes I am," Harry said somewhat nervously, "Erm...have you got anything for me?"

"Over here," she whispered, pointing to the corner of the bedroom. Harry gasped in surprise as he felt the beating of the locket upon his chest. He had almost forgotten that the Horcrux was dangling off his neck. He's had it there ever since Ron's departure. Harry shook his head hastily. He did not want to think about that now, not now that he was about to prove his foundation. Harry edged between Bathilda and the unmade bed, his wand raised.

"What is it?"

"There," she said, pointing to the shapeless mass upon the bed. The moment he looked away, he gasped in horror as he saw the old body collapsing and the great snake pouring from her neck from the corner of his eye. Before he had time to raise his wand the snake had already struck. The powerful blow from the tail of the snake knocked the breath out of him and he tumbled to the ground, with a loud thud. From below he heard Hermione calling out to him, "Harry?"

He couldn't talk, his lungs were deteriorating. He couldn't feel his wand in his hand. "_Accio wand!" _But nothing came. The snake had coiled around his torso, squeezing the air out of him, pressing the locket hard against his chest. He abruptly took a sharp breath as the snake's tight grasp weakened. He scrambled up and saw the snake attempting to strike at a Hermione who flew up the stairs to find Harry when she didn't receive an answer from him. She dove aside with a shriek. With a loud bang and flash of bright red light, the snake flew into the air, smacking Harry hard in the face. He fell down upon his knees and let out a wail when his scar seared with pain, more powerful then he had experienced in years.

"Hermione! We have to get out of here, he's coming!"

Hermione screamed, "_Confringo!" _causing the wardrobe ceiling to explode as broken pieces of glass shot out in all directions. Harry grabbed Hermione, pulling her atop the bed to dive out of Nagini, the snake's way before he leapt from the bed, gripping Hermione's arm tightly out of the smashed window. All he could remember was her screams before turning deaf from his own screams at the bursting of his scar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Padfoot whipped his head away from Moony and stared at the basement door with horror, if a dog could display that emotion upon its face. The wolf approached in enquiry to his sudden agitation. Something was not right. Being in his canine form, Sirius' instincts were sharper than ever. He could smell the whiff of blood mixed with terror. His nerves were shaking due to an unexpected threat that was about to strike. The full-size dog turned to the great wolf and gave him a piercing look, staring intently into his eyes.

"_Stay here...hang on to your state of mind...don't weaken your rule."_

The wolf gave a soft whimper, nodding his head lightly as the dog soared across the room and walloped the door open. As the dog dashed across the fields, into the woodland he only had one thing on his mind.

Harry.

As soon as he reached the woods, he was immediately thrown onto his back. He forgot entirely about the barrier surrounding the tent; he was pulled back by all its protective charms. In order to gain access, he had to transform back into a Wizard and do a quick ingress charm. With a _pop_, Sirius pulled his wand out of his robe. Before he had the chance to raise it, he whipped around in alarm at the sudden hasty noises that were coming from behind him. Sirius felt his heart leap into his throat. He cried out in panic at the sight of a tatty Hermione who was levitating a wounded and trembling Harry in the air, bleeding profusely from his neck.

"Hermione, what happened...?"

"Sirius we have to go now! He's coming! Voldemort's coming!"

Sirius felt the world around him blur out in proportions. Before he ventured into action, a menacing growl coming behind Hermione filled the silence brought out by the darkness. Sirius' eyes broadened as Hermione turned around and shrieked in horror at the sight of an unruly werewolf, bending low, about to strike.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Flinch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it was created by the brilliant Jo Rowling. Some content was taken from __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Chapters – Eighteen: The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore and Chapter Nineteen: The Silver Doe**_

_Note: I must apologies profusely to all my readers out there! I do realize that I haven't updated since end of January/beginning of February. My classes for the second term were much more demanding. Instead of one mid-term for each class I had two, and then finals were right around the corner. I am happy to note that I am finished with school and have welcomed with open arms the commencement of the summer vacation. I will be going to my favourite place in the world, Turkey in a little over a month, but I'll still be able to write and update more chapters. Now that I havet finished with finals I will be able to update much more within a week or even a couple of days (my super quick updates). Again I am deeply sorry, and have missed divulging in the world of Harry Potter these past weeks. Funny story actually, in my English class we did a werewolf analysis on Remus for and had to read the Prisoner of Azkaban. Even funnier, one of our essay questions on the final was actually Harry Potter related. So I can actually say that I wrote about Harry Potter on one of my finals in University!_

________________________________________________________________________________

"_You are Potter?" _

"_Yes...yes I am. Erm...have you got anything for me?"_

"_Over here," she whispered, pointing to the corner of the bedroom. felt the beating of the locket upon his chest. "What is it?"_

"_There," _

_Harry gasped in horror as he saw the old body collapsing and the great snake pouring from her neck from the corner of his eye_

"_Harry?"_

_He couldn't talk, his lungs were deteriorating. "Hermione! We have to get out of here, he's coming!"_

_Pain, bright light and quick movements was all Harry could sense. He was flying in the air, being manoeuvred by some concealed force. He could feel Hermione's hot and quickened breath on his face as she surveyed him. _

"_**I can't believe how stupid we are, Harry. We have to find Sirius and Remus and get out of here. Hang on; you're going to be okay." **_

_Hermione's voice was shaking. Harry tried to speak but his voice was lost. His scar was searing with immense pain and it took great effort from him to make sense of her spoken words. Harry could hear her hasty steps. She must have been sprinting. He could feel the anticipation in Voldemort. He's so close now. Too close. They have to get away._

"_**Hermione, what happened...?"**_

_Harry recognized the frightful voice to be that of his Godfather's. It was too dark and his vision was glazed over. The pain was surfacing, pulsating all over. It was getting harder to hold on to his strength of mind. He's getting closer..._

"_**Sirius we have to go now! He's coming! Voldemort's coming!"**_

_Silence, and then somewhere within the darkness a deep growl could be heard. Harry heard Hermione shriek._

"_**No!"**_

_There was a sudden flash of light followed by a __**pop **__and then two different pairs of growls clashed and formed an orchestra of rumble. Something hit him on his left side and he felt the ground hitting him roughly below. The fall escalated his already immense pain as something toppled on top of him. It was Hermione. He made a low hiss sound as his insides began to throb. His surroundings were beginning to blur of out proportion. It was getting more difficult to hold on._

"_**Harry, can you hear me?"**_

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA"**_

"_**WATCH OUT!"**_

_With a swift __**pop**__ came a horrified cry. __**"REMUS!" **__But Harry paid no strand of thought as to acquire who shouted, for it was already over. He has finally arrived. They were all doomed. He needs more time to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. His body was on fire; his bones were sizzling with pain. It's all over. Harry began letting go of his strength of mind and began drifting towards the darkness. He could hear distant cries coming from somewhere a mist._

"_**SIRIUS, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"**_

"_**HOLD ON TO ME! WRAP YOUR ARM AROUND HARRY'S WAIST!"**_

_Just before Harry let go, he didn't miss the swirling sensation of spinning profusely around and about before the darkness consumed him. _

________________________________________________________________________________

_James Potter came sprinting into the hall, he had not even picked up his wand. It was too easy._

'_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-'_

_How was he supposed to hold him off, without a wand?_

'Avada Kedavra!'

_Green light filled the hallway, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings had just been cut. A woman was screaming from the upper floor, trapped but none of that mattered. As long as she was sensible she had nothing to fear. Climbing the stairs, he heard the woman's attempts in trying to barricade herself...he found it amusing. The woman had no wand upon her either. How stupid they both were, for being so trusting and thinking that their safety lay in friends._

_He forced the door open, and finally spotted her with the child in her arms. At the sight of him Lily Potter dropped her son into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide. She was shielding him from sight._

'_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'_

'_Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now!'_

'_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-'_

'_This is my last warning-'_

'_Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything - '_

'_Stand aside - stand aside, girl-'_

_He was more anxious to finish them all then to show any signs of mercy. The green light flashed around the room and Lily Potter dropped to the floor like her husband. The child was silent, standing whilst clutching the bars of his cot. He looked up straight into the intruder's face, with slight interest. The intruder pointed his wand very carefully into the boy's face. The child immediately started to cry, sensing hostility. _

_He did not like it crying, he could never handle the whining of the little ones at the orphanage._

'Avada Kedavra!'

_And then he broke: he was nothing but the pain._

"No," he moaned

_The snake rustled on the filthy floor and had killed the boy._

"No..."

"Harry, it's all right, you're all right!"

_Now he stood down and picked up the smashed photograph. There he was, the mysterious thief that he was seeking._

"No...I dropped it...no."

"Harry, it's OK, wake up, wake up! Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry blinked copiously for some time until his hazy vision became somewhat apparent. He gently raised his hands to his face realizing that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Hermione immediately grabbed them from her right side pocket, and gently placed it on his face as Harry's hands settled to his sides. He starred at Hermione for a moment before looking over her to survey their surroundings. He couldn't recognize it. It was a small squared shape room, the lights were dimly lit and there were dark turquoise curtains that hung from the long windows. Harry looked back at Hermione who seemed slightly troubled, however relieved at the same time.

"Were safe, for the time being." She looked around the room before facing her fallen friend, "Were in a muggle motel. You've been in and out of it for nearly a day, Harry. Sirius and I have been so worried. As soon as you feel better we're going to head out. It's best not to stay in one place for too long."

Harry slowly tried to sit up, but the aches that were deep within twinged immediately. Hermione placed her hands gently on his chest. "Easy there Harry, you're in no condition to be moving."

Harry grimaced as he cleared his throat, "Hermione..." he coughed trying to rid the scratchiness from his hoarse voice, "what happened? Bathilda...the snake and then Vol...How did we escape? He was right there, I sensed him...I felt him."

Hermione slightly paled, "It was horrible. We couldn't just Apparate after jumping out the window; we had to warn Sirius and Re- Remus. I performed a Hover Charm and ran beside you back to the protective barrier in the woodland. I met Sirius at the outing of the barrier, told him what happened when Remus appeared behind me in his werewolf form."

"What?"

Harry totally forgot about that night being the full moon. He firmly closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Then what happened?"

Hermione sighed loudly, and paused briefly before answering, "It all happened so fast. Sirius immediately transformed and tackled Remus to the ground before he jumped on the both of us. The fight was held up a moment as spells were being fired behind from us."

Harry was about to enquire who when he realized he already knew the answer. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had arrived of course. They were so close.

"I could see him, Harry. He was so close."Harry noticed her back stiffening before continuing, "And then a spell hit Remus and..."

"Is he okay?"

Harry could see her eyes softened up to some extent. His pulse began speeding up, "Don't tell me that..."

"I could see him Harry; we had to get out of there. There wasn't enough time. Remus was too far when Sirius grabbed us...and then we Apparated out of there..."

"You mean you guys just left him? You left Remus there with them, with..."

"It's not like that Harry. He was hit and flew several meters away from us. Death Eaters were within close grasp to us, Vol- You – Know –Who was within a feet of us." Hermione said in a higher tone then she was using before. The tears that had emitted from her eyes began to fall.

"It killed Sirius to leave him, but everything happened so quickly Harry. He was so close to us, and..."

"Where is he? Where is Sirius?" Harry asked and looked over her shoulder, realizing that they were alone.

"He went to get some more supplies."

Harry was at a loss for words. He couldn't grasp the fact of the events that occurred all at a time when he was immobile, but rather trapped in his own pain-filled body. His heart felt heavy when he thought about Remus.

"Hermione...about Remus, he's not..." He couldn't say it. He couldn't voice the word dead in relation with Remus Lupin. Hermione seemed to understand. She simply shrugged her shoulders, giving him a helpless look.

"Honestly, we don't know. The Killing Curse and a Stunning Charm were both cast at the same time. We didn't see which one hit Remus. We didn't have time to check."

"Okay," started Harry, "so there's still hope then. We should go back to Godric's Hollow and search for him." Harry paused and carefully glanced at Hermione, "how's Sirius?'

Hermione shook her head, "Not good. A part from worrying over you, I mean...we nearly lost you Harry. You've been ill, quite ill. You've been shouting and moaning and...things." She added in a tone that made Harry feel uneasy. "Sirius is a wreck," she went on, "He hasn't spoken much and the times he does speak he often doesn't make any sense in his words." There was a brief pause when Harry sighed loudly,

"We shouldn't have gone to Godric's Hollow. It's all my fault Hermione, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to go too; I thought for sure that Dumbledore might have left the sword there for you or something to help us out."

At the sounds coming from the other side of the door, Hermione stopped talking at once. They both looked over in direction of the door in the back of the room as a hunched over figure, with his head bent down slowly opened the door, crept by and then closed it quietly behind him. With a loud sigh, he raised his head and dropped the bags that were in his hands at the sight of the two pairs of eyes staring at him in question. In a swift movement he treaded across the room, and was immediately at his Godson's side.

"Harry," Sirius gently grasped Harry's hand and with the other rubbed his own forehand in relief. "Oh I was so worried, Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry noted the sorrow in his Godfather's voice. His eyes were puffy and stuck out due to the incredibly large bags underneath them. "I'm okay...a little sore."

Harry exchanged a brief look with Hermione who nodded her head in understanding and stood up immediately to give them some space. Harry shifted his gaze back to his Godfather. "How are you doing?" Sirius didn't answer him. Instead he grabbed the bags and began going through things he had brought with him.

"Listen Sirius," Harry began, resulting Sirius to stop rumbling things over in one of the bag's immediately. "You know there's still hope for..."

"I can't think about that now, Harry." Sirius interrupted hastily. "Not now..." Harry didn't miss the shake in his voice.

"It's not your fault..."

"Harry, please...I haven't asked anything of you. I can't discuss this, do you understand me?"

Harry was about to say something when Sirius cut him off again, "Do you think that you can handle some food in your system? We need you to regain your strength immediately and..."

"Sirius, there's still hope for Remus. We don't know that he's dead...we can't just leave him there!" Harry said in a very controlled voice. Sirius' hands began to shake as he stood up simultaneously. The contents that were in the bag fell on the floor.

"It's too dangerous, don't you get it? They already knew you would go there...He was so close to us, never in my life did I ever see him." Harry knew Sirius meant Voldemort. "We can never go back there, never...and Remus, he's gone Harry."

Harry's eyes broadened, "But we don't know that...he could have been hit a Stunner..."

"He's gone, Harry. Even if he was hit by a Stunning Charm, I left him. I left him there...they'd kill him..." Sirius was talking as if every word brought to him immense agony. Harry's heart felt heavy again as he watched his Godfather losing control of his composure. He refused to believe that Remus was gone. He couldn't see how Sirius had no hope for his friend. Harry began shaking his head,

"Sirius, Remus was in his werewolf form and who knows, maybe..."

"I left him, Harry...there's no hope...it all happened so fast. Remus was too far from us. They were quickly approaching. You were in a trance state, blood everywhere. I couldn't protect Remus from them in my Animagus form. But I had to transform into Padfoot in order to keep you and Hermione safe. Remus was already hit when I transformed back..." Sirius, who was looking at the floor, slowly looked at his Godson. "I had to get you of there. If something happened to you Harry, not only could I not bare it but..." He paused again briefly, before exhaling loudly, "The reason all my friends _died _would have been for nothing..."

"But Remus..."

"That's enough, Harry." Sirius said roughly. Harry couldn't recall another time when he heard Sirius address him like that. "I don't regret my actions...I do believe that if Remus were in my position, he would have done the same thing...now please, let's not talk about this. It's too hard. The loss is still to new." Sirius was no longer shaking, but his face revealed all to Harry who nodded solemnly at his Godfather's request,

"Okay Sirius. I won't bring it up again."

The tension that was hovering around Sirius' shoulder loosened as he once again sat down upon the bed beside Harry. Sighing loudly, he stared at his Godson and smiled slightly. Harry raised his eye brow. "What?"

Sirius shook his head fervently, "It's nothing, just...you remind me so much of your parents, both of them. You have the temper of your father when he tries to convince someone and you have your mother's patience...well, to some extent anyways."

Harry stared back at Sirius with no trace of a smile or anything to his comment. The images of Voldemort walking through Godric Hollow filled his mind. He had completely forgotten about what he had seen before he regained consciousness. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. Sirius was looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing, Sirius...I um saw the events that took place the night I lost both my parents."

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise, "What did you say?"

Harry grimaced, "I don't know if it was a dream or vision...but I saw it when I was unconscious. It was so clear and vivid. It wasn't like the times when a Dementor is near me...it was much worst." He paused, looking up at his Godfather who paled. "I saw my dad being hit with the Killing Curse, and fall to ground just like that. He didn't have his wand with him."

Sirius closed his eyes firmly, shaking his head, "I told James that he would be so safe that he wouldn't have to walk around with his wand all the time...if only I had known that Peter..." Sirius opened his eyes and Harry could see the torment that controlled them. "I'm so sorry, Harry...for everything."

"Sirius,"

"No...James and Remus, I just..."

"Sirius, please don't do this. Listen, in my dream or vision or whatever it was... I was looking in from the eyes of Voldemort. I was Voldemort."

Sirius was at a loss for words as he stared down at his Godson with horror. Before he could say anything...

"Sirius, two hooded figures just Apparated outside the motel."

Sirius looked over to Hermione who was standing beside the window, peaking beyond the curtains. Immediately both of them took into action, grabbed any of their possessions that lay on the floor before Harry made any attempts in trying to get up.

"Hermione, have you gotten everything?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, let's go!"

They both ran to Harry's side. Hermione grabbed Harry's waist roughly, as Sirius held Harry's wrist and squeezed. Harry didn't even have to enquire to what they were doing, when a familiar swirling sensation took flight in his stomach and the cramped motel room vanished from sight. They were back in the woods.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat down in the tent entrance and took a deep breath of clean air staring at the vastness of the forest. They were in the same woods where Ted Tonks crossed paths with Dean Thomas, and was also somewhere Hermione went camping once with her parents. Sirius and Hermione had planned on coming here once Harry was on the mend.

He was alone, both Sirius and Hermione were fast asleep inside the tent. Harry was relieved to have some time to think to himself. Sirius, who has been worrying over him for the past few days, refused to leave Harry's side even though Harry started regaining his strength and was healing from the snake's puncture wound. Sirius hadn't slept since the night of their close escape from Godric's Hollow. Just a few hours ago, Sirius had literally collapsed as exhaustion took consumption.

A lot of information has been digested over ever since their arrival back in the woodland. Hermione tearfully recounted her view of what happened when she rushed upstairs back at Bathilda's household and how it resulted to Harry's holly and phoenix wand to be nearly severed in two. Despite performing the Reparo spell, a spell to mend broken objects, once a wand has been meddled with or broken it never is truly the same. Due to this revelation, Harry's senses were spiked by the calamity of losing his wand. That wasn't the only reason that Harry was left with this feelings of apprehension. Hermione enlightened both Sirius and Harry that she took the copy of _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _after Harry had told her about the thief in his dream and that recognizing the man in a picture at Bathilda's house

"_It was sitting in Bathilda's sitting room, just lying there." _She claims when they asked how she got it.

Harry's annoyances with Dumbledore only grew as they went through some of the information in Rita Skeeter's book. First shock was the discovery of the thief's identity being that of Gellert Grindelwald. Even though Sirius didn't see the connections with Harry's theories to their mission and defeating the Horcruxes, he was patient and took into consideration his Godson's premises. Second shock was that of Dumbledore's family history.

The Dumbledores originally lived in Mould-on-the-Wold, but moved to Godric's Hollow after Dumbledore's father, Percival Dumbledore was sent to Azkaban for attacking Muggles for the traumatizing attack on his daughter, Ariana. There was a lot of gossip on their family since Ariana was rarely seen. She was mentally stable and killed her mother accidently at the age of fourteen. A three way duel between both Dumbledore brothers and Gellert Grindelwald resulted to Ariana's death. Apparently a fist fight broke out at Ariana's funeral between her older brothers, both who were extremely haunted by her death. Harry, Hermione and Sirius read the chapter about Dumbledore and Grindelwald friendship and their fight for the "Greater Good".

Harry didn't know what to think of Dumbledore's past.

"_Harry don't forget this is Rita Skeeter writing..." Hermione reminded Harry for the third time, but he was still fuming over his formal Headmaster's past. Harry, who was lying on the floor snapped his head at his Godfather, _

"_Sirius, did you know any of this?"_

"_No Harry, I'm just as surprised as you."_

"_He changed, Harry, he changed! It's as simple as that! Okay so let's say he did believe in those things when he was seventeen but the whole rest of his life was devoted to fighting the Dark Arts! Dumbledore fought against Grindelwald! He caught him and sent him to Nurmengard, the prison!" Hermione shouted._

_Harry looked at Sirius for some assurance. Sirius simply shook his head, "Don't look at me Harry, you know my thoughts and feelings about Dumbledore."_

"_You're not helping, Sirius...oh come on Harry!" Hermione was losing her temper, "The only reason you're so angry is that Dumbledore never told you any of this himself. About his family, living in Godric's Hollow...all of it!"_

"_Maybe I am!" Harry bellowed._

He shook his head at images of yesterday's revelations. He touched the Horcrux that hung around his neck. Hermione had told him that after the attack at Godric's Hollow that she and Sirius couldn't get the Horcrux off of him. It was stuck on his chest, leaving a mark. They had to put a Severing Charm to get it away. Harry's senses seemed more alert than usual. It wasn't just because of his lack of wand but to the thought on how the Death Eaters were able to locate the three of them back at the motel.

Sirius too was deeply disturbed by this. He recalled the attempts of the Death Eaters back at Grimmauld Place before the Fidelus Charm was breached, on how they had located them. Back then he thought it was probably because Snape told them about their formal location of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but if that was the case they would have been able to get inside before Ron fell off the pavement revealing the secret entrance, that lead to the infringement of its location.

A bright silver light appeared right ahead of him, moving through the trees brought Harry out of his meddled thoughts. The light seemed to drift towards him. Harry immediately jumped to his feet and raised Hermione's wand. He was thankful that he decided to take it as a precaution when he went to sit outside of the tent. And then the light stepped out from behind the trees and Harry recognized it to be a silver white doe. He stared at the creature in awe at its moon bright and dazzling appearance. After several moments of both Harry and the doe gazing at each other, the doe stepped back and turned around.

"No, come back!" Harry shouted. He set off in pursuit, ignoring the caution that murmured in his instinct. Deeper and deeper into the forest the doe led him until she vanished.

"_Lumos!"_ he whispered as fear erupted inside of him. Was this a trick? Had this doe led him to some sort of ambush? And then, suddenly something gleamed in the light of his wand and Harry spun around. There was nothing behind him to fear. Nothing, but a small, frozen pool that contained many cracks. He moved forwards cautiously, looking down until something glint caught his eyes. His heart rate quickened as he dropped to his knees at the pool's edge in shock. He raised Hermione's wand, angled it to flood the bottom of the pool as much light as possible.

"No way," he breathed.

Down, lying at the bottom of the forest pool was the sword of Gryffindor. How was this possible? Maybe some unknown magic had flawed Hermione to remember this place and suggest it to Sirius as a hideout. How else could the sword be here?

"_Accio sword!"_ But it did not stir. Harry let out a long sigh, he quickly glanced around and was convinced that he was alone and that nobody was going to attack him. Anxiously, Harry started to remove his many layers of clothing. Finally as he stood there in his underwear, he raised Hermione's wand once again and pointed it to the frozen pool.

"_Diffindo."_

The surface of the pool broke and Harry was able to enter it with no problems. It wasn't deep, but Harry's teeth began chattering. The air in his lungs seemed frozen as his torso touched the ice cold water. "I have to do it," he said to himself. He remembered something Dumbledore once told him back in his second year, _"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat."_

Finally, he dived. The cold was unbearable, as he pushed through the dark water to the bottom and reached out, trying to grab the sword. He felt his fingers close around the hilt when all of a sudden something closed around his neck. Harry realized it was the Horcrux. It had tightened and was slowly constricting his air way. He was thrashing wildly, choking under the under water. He tried to loosen the chain around his neck but wasn't successful. Something had grabbed his waist but he paid it no attention as he saw light popping inside his head. He was going to drown.

Freezing and retching, colder than he had ever been, Harry realized that he was face down into the snow. He felt someone panting and coughing beside him. It must have been Sirius, or maybe Hermione. They must have heard him, or perhaps woken up and realized that he was missing and searched the forest for him until they found him nearly drowning in the pool. He reached for the Horcrux around his neck but it was gone. Someone had cut him free. Then in the silence came a panting voice, "Are you mental, Harry?"

Harry was in shock. With an impulsive strength, he staggered to his feet and there before him stood his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Harry couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you take this thing off before you dived in?" Ron said, holding the chained locket in his hand, and in the other he clutched the sword of Gryffindor. "Here," he said raising the sword for Harry's inspection, "I supposed it's the reason you dived in?"

"Ron...it was you? What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Harry said through his chattering teeth. "Did you cast that doe?"

"You mean it wasn't you?" Ron asked in confusion, "I thought it was you doing it, but I did think it looked different...no antlers and all."

Harry continued to stare, until he began pulling on some sweaters and placed Hermione's wand in one of the pants' pockets he had just put on. "Ron," he said once he was fully clothed, "What are you doing here?"

Ron was looking down at his feet, "I've come back..."

"But I don't understand...how did you find us?" Harry asked, still having trouble believing that Ron was standing before him.

"Long story...I've been looking for you guys for days. How's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at his hands now.

"She's fine...she's with Sirius in the tent."

Ron raised his head, "You guys found Sirius and Remus?"

At the mention of Remus' name, Harry felt his heart twinge with grief. There was still hope for him, but the chances were slim to none.

"Harry," Ron was surveying him worriedly, "something wrong?"

"Like you said, long story..."

Ron was still clutching the sword when he thought it would be best to hand it over to Harry. Harry took it carefully, still staring at Ron in disbelief. "So how did the sword get in that pool d'you suppose?"

"Whoever cast the Patronus must have put it there." Harry said, inspecting the sword again but now in his hands. Ron too looked at the ornate silver sword, glinting in Harry's hand.

"You reckon it's the real one?" asked Ron. Harry sighed,

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. Come here," he said as he led the way to a flattish rock lying in the shadow of an oak tree. Harry held out his hand for the Horcrux, and when Ron gave to him he Harry in exchange gave him back the sword. Ron looked at him in query, "Erm Harry..."

"You should do it; you got the sword out of the pool. I think it's supposed to be you, Ron."

Ron was at a loss of words as he shakily held the sword. "I'm going to open it, and then you stab it right away...got it?"

Ron nodded, "How...how are you going to open it?" Ron asked, looking terrified.

"I'm going to ask it to open, using Parseltongue." The answer came so fast to his lips that he thought that it had laid always in the back of his mind.

"Tell me when..."

Harry nodded, looking back down at the locket and narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter 'S' that was imprinted upon it.

"You can do it...okay, one...two...three...open!"

At the hiss and a snarl that came from Harry, the locket's tiny doors swung open. Inside the locket was a living eye, resembling that of the eye of Tom Riddle. A voice hissed from the locket.

'_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all you dear is also possible.'_

"Stab it Ron!" Harry shouted.

'_Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter...least loved by the girl who prefers your friend...always overshadowed. Why did you return? _

Ron yelled in surprise as the figures of Harry and Hermione emerged from the locket. _'You are nothing, nothing, nothing compared to Harry.' _Said the crooned Riddle-Hermione.

"Do it Ron!"

At that, Ron plunged the sword into the locket. Harry threw himself out of the way at the loud clang of metal. The horrible versions of himself and Hermione had vanished. Harry slowly got off the ground, and saw Ron standing by the rock with the sword held slackly in his hand. He was looking down upon the shattered remains of the locket. Harry slowly approached him not knowing what to say. Harry took a step back in surprise as Ron dropped the sword and fell on his knees and began shaking, not due to the cold.

"After you left, she was a mess...cried often. She's like a sister to me, Ron. I love her like a sister and I know she feels the same way about me. It's always been that way; I thought you knew...I'm sorry." Harry said as he walked up from behind his fallen friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. After a few moments Ron staggered to his feet, turned around to face Harry, his eyes bloodshot but otherwise composed.

"I'm sorry," he said in a deep voice, "I'm sorry I left, Harry."

"Well you sort of made up for it tonight...Saving my life and finishing off the Horcrux and all." Harry said with a slight smile. Ron chuckled,

"You're making it sound a lot cooler than I was."

"Well..."

"HARRY!"

Both Ron and Harry turned around with a jump, as Sirius emerged through the trees with his wand brightly lit. At the sight of his Godson he sighed in relief and slowly lowered his wand. He nearly leaped to Harry's side and clutched on his arm.

"Harry, what are you trying to kill me?" He shouted as he surveyed him up and down and took notice at his wet appearance, "What happened to you? What were you doing?"

"Long story," mumbled Ron who was standing behind Harry. Sirius jumped in surprise and peered over his Godson's shoulder to see who had spoken. His eyes widened in shock,

"Ron, is that you?" Sirius broke in the first true genuine smile since before the events of Godric Hollow's took place. He walked around Harry and firmly embraced his Godson's best friend. "Are you okay? It's so good to see you, I was beginning to worry."

"Don't worry, Sirius," Harry said with a smile, "Ron can manage anything quite nicely...he did after all just save my life."

Sirius' smile dropped, "What...happened."

Harry told him about the mysterious silver doe that led him from their tent to the frozen pool of the forest. At the mention of the doe, Sirius' eyebrows furrowed but he remained silent. And then before Harry told him about finding the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of the pool, Ron told his version on how he searched the forest for hours until he saw the Patronus, and mistook it to be that of Harry's and followed it as well.

"And then Sirius, you're not going to believe it." Harry said with an excited voice. Sirius frowned but still didn't share any of his concerned thoughts. Harry bent down to pick up the sword off of the floor and raised it to his Godfather's eye level. Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief as he raised his hand and gently took the sword from Harry.

"The sword of Gryffindor," Sirius whispered softly, he turned to look at Harry, "But how?"

"It was at the bottom of the pool, Sirius. Whoever cast the Patronus must have put it in there for me to find. Someone is on our side...how they found us who cares frankly. Now that we have this we can actually destroy the remaining horcruxes."

Ron then filled Sirius in on how he saw Harry dive in the pool and then waited for him to come out. "Only then he didn't, and I began to worry."

Sirius turned to look at Harry, "Wait so you dove in the icy cold water to retrieve this...alone? Harry, you could have drowned you should have came back to the tent and woken me."

Harry sighed, "Well it doesn't matter now...and yes I nearly did drown if it wasn't for Ron." Harry smiled at Ron before continuing, "Anyways, he pulled me out and stabbed the locket and that's that...another Horcrux down, so that's two."

Sirius stared at the two youth with wide eyes, not believing that all of this happened when he was sleeping. He felt guilty for falling asleep and not being there for Harry, after all he nearly drowned if it weren't for Ron. Sirius smiled slightly. He was grateful that the two wizards had patched up their friendship by this and Ron saving Harry has certainly brought them closer.

"Well, what can I say...you both are great fools," Sirius said looking directly at his Godson, "Especially you my dear Godson, for walking alone in the dark following that doe that could have led you to a trap..."

Harry was about to say something when Sirius raised his hand to silence him, "Nonetheless, I still think that to this day, you both are the most noblest wizards of your age." He shifted his gaze to Ron, "I can't thank you enough, Ron. You saved Harry, I am forever indebted."

Harry sniggered, "How many others are you in debt for saving my life?'

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "That's not funny, Harry." Harry and Ron exchanged a small smile before Sirius spoke again, "Come on, let's head back to the tent...you both must be freezing, and can't risk getting sick. Imagine fighting Vol-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Ron roared. Harry was taken aback by his friend's sudden outburst and a familiar annoyance towards him emerged again.

"Ron, what's your..."

"It's called Taboo, it's jinxed. They are tracking everyone who calls You-Know-Who by his name. Using his name breaks protective enchantments; it causes some kind of magical disturbance."

"Just by saying his name?" Harry said in disbelief. Sirius nodded,

"It makes sense actually. Only people who are serious about standing up to him ever dare to say his name. It makes sense though Harry, how else could they have found us so quickly at the motel."

Ron nodded, "They've put a Taboo on it, anyone who says it is trackable – quick and easy way to find Order members if you think about it! They nearly got Kingsley - "

"You're kidding?" Sirius said worriedly.

"A bunch of Death Eaters cornered him, Bill said, but he fought his way out. He's on the run like us...hey maybe he's the one that conjured the Patronus, Harry!"

Harry shook his head, "His takes the form of a Lynx remember? At the wedding."

"It's not Kingsley's, I've seen his before...but I have seen one that looks like a doe before too...but it's impossible." Sirius said inaudibly.

"What are you on about, Sirius?" Harry asked him in confusion. Sirius simultaneously shook his head,

"Nothing, nothing...come on let's head back to the tent. I'm sure Hermione will be thrilled to see you, Ron. Besides, we have lots to discuss with everyone present and under more sealed barriers."

Ron nodded, "You're right...we ought to tell Hermione and Remus all of this stuff too."

Sirius flinched at Remus' name. Ron looked at Harry for some clarification but Harry simply shook his head. Harry led the way back to the tent, closely followed by Ron and Sirius taking the rear for protective reasons. Once they trotted along the forest and reached the tent, Hermione burst out immediately at the sound of the rustled leaves, with her wand at hand. She lowered it at the sight of Harry and was about to speak when her eyes fell upon Ron. She walked right in front of him, her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide. Ron gave a weak, hopeful smile and half raised his arms. Hermione launched herself forwards and started punching every inch of him she could reach.

"Ouch – ow – gerroff! What the - ? Hermione – OW!"

"You – complete – arse – Ronald – Weasley!"

Ron backed away, shielding his head from Hermione as Harry grabbed Hermione around her waist and pulled her back. "Hermione, stop! Ron just saved my life! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Harry Potter!" she screeched and then pointed her finger and Ron. "And YOU!" Sirius walked in front of Ron, shielding him from Hermione.

"How dare you come crawling back here after leaving the way you did! You have no idea what we've been through!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry...listen I wanted to come back the moment I Disapparated but I ran into a gang of Snatchers."

"A gang of what?" Harry said, somewhat loosening his hold around Hermione's waist.

"Snatcher," said Ron in a low tone, "They're everywhere, gangs that are trying to earn gold by rounding up Muggle-borns and blood traitors."

"Okay, that's enough." Sirius said high voice, "Everyone inside please, we'll talk inside." Harry let go of Hermione who was still glaring at Ron. Ron avoided her gaze and looked around the tent before turning to Harry.

"Where's Remus?"

Again, Sirius flinched just before Hermione started laughing in a crude tone, "If you hadn't run off you would have known that Remus is gone! Maybe if you were there at Godric's Hollow and helped us fight off the Death Eaters, his life would have been spared. You run off and get caught by a gang of whatever they're called...well, try to compare that to being nearly caught by Vol-"

"Hermione! STOP!" Harry yelled. "Don't say his name, it's jinxed apparently. That's how they've been tracking people."

Ron too was staring eyes widely at Harry, "Is Remus really _dead_?" he asked Harry in a quiet tone.

"Everyone in the tent now!" Sirius said in a strained voice. Without any further words spoken, Hermione entered the tent, and then Ron quickly followed her, making sure there was slight distance between the two of them. Harry however staggered on spot, staring at his Godfather who was looking up at the moon. He cautiously approached Sirius, who let out a long sigh before turning his gaze upon him.

"I really am sorry, Sirius."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Sorry for what Harry? You have nothing to be sorry for...It was foolish of you to wander off into the woods alone, but I'm glad you did it. You're seventeen for Merlin's sake; I shouldn't be worrying over you like some over bearing mother. I should be apologising to you. I've just been so worried about you, and have been trying to put some of the things you're burdened with onto my shoulders. I haven't been fair to you, and have been treating you like you can't handle it but I know you can. I'm just..."

"Sirius, its okay...you're worried and I get it. If you just could give me some space time to time, that would be greatly appreciated. I didn't want to tell you about this mission because Dumbledore entrusted it to me alone, but I'm glad you're here."

Sirius smiled, "Thanks Prongs Junior, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. If you ever want to talk about anything, you know I'm here. I won't try to pry information out of you anymore. I just don't think it's healthy to keep everything locked up inside, after everything you've been through."

Harry nodded, "I agree...same goes to you too, Sirius." Sirius gazed shifted to his feet. "Sirius, I really am sorry." Sirius groaned softly,

"Harry, you don't have to apologies about anything..."

"I'm sorry about Remus, Sirius." Harry said in a gentle tone. Sirius looked up immediately and exchanged a brief, sorrow filled look with Harry before letting out another long sigh.

"Let's head back inside the tent, it's too quiet in there. I'm afraid Hermione might have murdered Ron." Harry rolled his eyes, and with a small chuckle followed his Godfather inside the tent, glancing at the moon on his way in.

______________________________________________________________________________

_I'll update again really soon!_

_Next chapter will be the meeting of Xenophilius Lovegood and the group learning about the Deathly Hallows._

_Take care!_

_xox_


	14. Sneak Peak of Ch 14: Friendly Deceit

**Hey guys, I know. I am horrible. It is quite brutal to think that I have abandoned the story, even though I wrote that I would update again really soon in the last uploaded chapter that was back in 2009. Well, life happened. School, travelling, family issues. I do have the most sincere intentions that I do wish to continue with this story. After reading a few recent and lovely reviews, I was inspired to ignore all of my demanding duties from life, and write a sneak peak to my upcoming chapter. Here's a small bit of the chapter that was supposed to come next. The remainder portion will be longer, and updated relatively soon. I hope dearly that you all are convinced in how much I love my story and that I do have intentions of finishing it. Thank you for reading and to those who would check if I had updated everyone once in a while in the past two years. Here's to you.**

"I must admit, I feel a little bit foolish calling him You-Know-Who again."

Harry shook his head and broke off his gaze that was set firmly on his Godfather's somber expression, to glance over at Hermione as she was rummaging through her bag.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, a little lost. Though starring at Hermione, he couldn't help but glance over again at Sirius, whom he worried would never have a genuinely joyous smile ever again. Sirius seemed like he was in his own world. He stopped giving the known gestures or expressions one would give when listening to someone, giving assurance that you are taking their words in consideration. Well, truth be told, he wasn't really listening was he? It was Remus who owned Sirius' thoughts. Sirius' insides felt as if they were no longing living. The pain and anguish he felt for Remus is so unbelievable, that you literally can't feel anymore. The pain that reaches the threshold of numbness is by far the most excruciating one. You want to scream, you want to cry, you want to blame yourself, you want to ask for a reason why, and yet you are lost, spiraling in this feeling-less and cold whirlwind, where your insides literally break into pieces, when you think about other things with no relation to the reason why you feel like this in the first place. Such anguish, such need for absolution, when you're caught off guard by a tragedy, the whole concept of life seems just so pointless.

"I am the last living Marauder." Sirius constantly thought to himself. Of course, this is not true. Peter Pettigrew is still very much alive, in all of his glory. But to Sirius, it's quite plainly obvious that he no longer holds the privilege in being known as a Marauder. To be a Marauder you have unconditional love and respect for the other members of your clan, your most precious and loved friends. You would never even wander to think about ever crossing them or stabbing them in the back. Betrayal is far more worst that doing the actual killing…according to Sirius anyways. Both are quite ludicrous to even think of, but alas, the world in which Muggles, Wizards and Witches together live in, is unfortunately one whose nature is possessed by dark natured, egotistical individuals. James, and now Remus are better off having left this world, is one of Sirius' most firm beliefs. _"At least they no longer have to suffer,"_ another trending topic in the only Gryffindor Black member's head.

"I feel like a hypocrite, that's why. I have always preached on to others why it's importance to call him by his name, and now I am resorted to contradict my belief." Hermione said in her usual as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. "You know how irritating that is?"

"You're absolutely right. I totally agree with you. Of course your right." Ron said quickly with a smile, and a slight wink, that Harry caught and couldn't hold back a smile to. Harry shook his head, and this time refrained all instincts of looking at his Godfather. "Well, he's to blame for a lot of things that we're resorted to do or deal with today unfortunately." He cleared his throat, "The other day, before having found Ron," Harry smiled at Ron, who raised his shoulders with a guilty smile, "Hermione, you said something about going to visit Xenophilius Lovegood…I just can't remember why?"

Hermione looked as if she wasn't listening to him at first, but then took out the book that she inherited from Dumbledore, _The Tale Of Beedle The Bard. _She turned to a page, and pointed to a triangular symbol. "See here," she pointed and looked at Harry, "it's the mark again. It keeps on turning up. Back at the Godric's Hollow on the gravestone, in the signature of the letter from Professor Dumbledore in Skeeter's book, and you mentioned seeing Mr. Lovegood wearing a necklace with the same symbol, Harry. Am I right?" Harry nodded as she continued, "You both know that I don't believe in coincidences. There's a reason why it keeps coming up, and the most peculiar thing is, that it's been written in here."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a cautious tone. "Why would someone write this in a children's book? It's not a part of the book, nor does it have in relation with the story…but maybe," Hermione shook her head, "no, no there's bound to be a reason why Professor Dumbledore gave me this book, and seeing as we can't put a relation to it, what else is there better than to go and ask Luna's father."

"It would be nice to see a friendly face, and maybe Luna's there too." Ron said with a sigh. "And besides," he said looking over at Harry, who couldn't hold his gaze no longer away of that of his lost in grief of a Godfather, "The Quibbler is the only Pro-Harry newsletter out there, even with a price on your head mate."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, sharing a laugh with both Ron and Hermione, who couldn't hold on her laugh, even though she was still mad with Ron.

"S-Sirius?"

Sirius closed his eyes firmly, letting out a sigh that caused a cringe of anguish flow from his heart to his entire body, and then opened his eyes to stare directly at his Godson, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Harry gave a sympathetic smile, "I didn't say anything yet, do you think we should pay a visit to Mr…."

"Mr. Lovegood, yes I suppose Hermione is right with her reasoning." Sirius said lightly. Harry's eyebrows rose. Sirius smiled in the only way he could, "I was listening Harry, though it may seem at times that I am not."

Harry gave another sympathetic smile causing Sirius to let out, this time a loud sigh in a tone of annoyance, "Harry enough with all the pity smiles. I'm all right. I am processing. I am grieving. It's a part of life. I'm sure you were just as annoyed as I am now with the three of you, when you thought I was killed and dead. Or am I wrong in saying this?"

The three of them shook their heads simultaneously. "Well then," Sirius said, standing on his feet, "let's pack. Let's aim to leave within the hour." Ron and Harry stood up quickly and turned to their belongings, as Hermione still remained on spot, starring at Sirius. "Sirius, it's dark out. Maybe it's best we got ready and left in the early morning." Sirius' eyes dazed out of focus again. Hermione's logic resembles almost perfectly to that out his late and fallen friend. Remus' wording would have been a little bit different though, much like, _"What' with the hurry Padfoot? Let me remind you that fast decisions like these is the reason why you fell behind the veil in the first place."_

"_I can't believe you would say that, Moony? That's a little harsh, don't you think?" _Sirius would have said in a mixed mocking and outrage-filled tone. Remus would then smile and shake his head lightly, "_What, so it's okay when you make references to the veil and being dead for almost two years, but it's not ok if I say or make a comment about it?"_

"Moony, you smartass." Sirius said aloud. The pretend and daydreamed conversation he was having or he would have had if Remus was alive, was a creation purely made from his thoughts just now. That last bit was actually voiced aloud, and caused Hermione's eyes to tear up almost instantly. Ron and Harry dropped whatever item of their belongings that was in their hands, and turned to look at Sirius. They were all wearing same expressions. One of pity. Sirius' hands started shaking. He grabbed the chair next to him and tossed it roughly to the floor. It broke in two perfect pieces as if it was waiting for someone to break it. Harry took a step forward, but Ron grabbed his shoulder. Harry half turned to look at him, seeing Ron shaking his head slowly with a truly saddened expression in his eyes. Sirius started breathing heavily. His back was turned to the trio. Their eyes were fixed to Sirius' back, which was rising and descending ever so quickly and swiftly. For a moment, no one said anything. Harry felt an intense load that seemed to be coming down on heavily over his heart. He didn't dare try to imagine how his Godfather was feeling, because when he mustered the energy in trying to put himself in Sirius' shoes, the ounce of thoughts were too hard to bare. Finally, Harry gently took Ron's hand off his shoulder and made way to Sirius, who's back slowed down in motion in breathing. Harry then, with a soft sigh, placed his hand on his beloved father figure's shoulder, and softly gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay to miss him. It's okay to say his name." Sirius raised his head, and turned around to face Harry, whose eyes glistened with grief. "I'm here for, Padfoot." Sirius felt a huge stab to his heart. He thought he would never hear that name being addressed to him ever again. "You have me…"

"And us." Ron said softly. Through her tears, Hermione side glanced to Ron at his affection and kind words to Sirius. She wiped her eyes one last time, and took Ron's hand that was at his side. Ron gave it tight squeeze, but didn't break eye contact with Sirius. Sirius, now fully turned, embraced Harry firmly. The two of them stayed that way for a couple of minutes. The silence, defined all the emotions that arose with the departure of Remus. Finally, Sirius took a step back, and with his left hand ruffled Harry's hair, who laughed gently as a tear slipped away from one of his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you kiddo, you know that right?" Sirius said with gentle tone. His gazed went over Harry's shoulder to his Godson's two best friends, who never moved one bit during the emotional moment. "And you two aren't so bad either, when you're not fighting." Everyone chuckled. That laughter seemed to have eased up Sirius' insides for a moment, as Sirius continued, "You guys have kissed and made up by now I hope." Hermione's faced instantly turned red. Ron gave a boyish smile, and looked over at Hermione who in return gave him a furious expression. She dropped Ron's hand, and smacked his arm, before turning to sort of her things.

Sirius laughed, "Spoke too soon I reckon."


End file.
